An Unexpected Family
by mmh2014
Summary: Jordyn Darby's life has changed completely ever since the day that she and her twin brother Jack decided to get on a special motorcycle. Follow Jordyn on her adventures with the Autobots as she learns there's more about her than previously imagined Rated T just be safe. I don't own TFP all rights go to Hasbro! All I own is my OCs!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Have you ever had one of those days when you thought, "How in the world did I get to this point?" Well I have on several occasions and believe me when I say that it was all thanks to the Autobots. Yes I just said the Autobots and for all of you that don't know, they're giant alien robots from the planet Cybetron and have come to Earth to protect humans from the Decepticons. You may think that I'm crazy when I say this, but I consider the Autobots as part of my family and I would do anything for them.

Oh forgive me; I forgot to tell you who I was! Well for starters my name is Jordyana Olivia Darby, but everyone calls me Jordyn for short. I'm 16 years old and I live in Jasper, Nevada with my mom June, my twin brother Jackson "Jack" Darby, and my little sister Pemberly "Pem" Darby. Yes I do have a twin brother, but we look nothing alike (fraternal twins) and we are very close despite the occasional fights that we do have. The only thing that we do that is considered twin like is when we talk in sync with each other all the time. It annoys our mom and Pem to no end, but they have gotten used to it over the years.

Ever since my dad left our family a year after Pem was born, my mom had to take care of us all by herself and it made me mad that my dad would hurt my mom like that ugh sorry I got carried away. Anyways after my mom became a single mother, Jack and I had to take on more responsibility and grow up a little faster than most kids. Pem on the other hand was just a baby at the time so when mom was at work as a nurse, I watched over her so she wouldn't send her to a daycare she couldn't afford.

Mom was so proud of me taking care of Pem that she rewarded me with by sending me to the gym to train for gymnastics despite me telling her that she doesn't owe me anything. I started when I was 8 years old and worked my way up to being the best gymnast there and I was promoted to captain when I was thirteen. The best part was that I was paid to be the captain and with that money I was able to help my mom. Meanwhile my brother went to go looking for a job and found one at the KO burger restaurant and he used his paycheck to help out mom. Sometimes I wished that I could be there to help him out since it wasn't the best job in the world and trust me it wasn't. One day I decided that I was going to surprise Jack at work and never did I expect that one decision could change my future entirely! This where I start my story of how the Autobots became a part of my family….

**Sorry for the long history lesson on my character Jordyn here and that it might have confused you a bit, but I needed to get that out there so could understand some things later on. I know in the show Jack is an only child, but I thought it would be interesting to see what would happen if he had siblings. I hope you enjoyed this part of the story because it'll get better as it goes I promise. So review it up!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The day it all began….

Today started off pretty good except for the fact that I was attacked by my neighbor's cat again! Ugh why can't Mrs. McHenry keep her stupid cat inside in the mornings so the rest of us can walk outside without having that rat with hair extensions using our, especially mine, legs as a scratching post! Well after I wrapped up my leg, I went to go wake up my brother who apparently isn't an early riser like me. I open the door and there I see him fast asleep and I was almost tempted to leave him there, but if I have to get up early, he can get up early!

I shook him and said, "Come on Jack wake up!" He barely moved and I shook him again with no response, so I said the one thing that everyone is afraid of in this house including me. "So help me Jack if you don't wake in the next two seconds, I will get the ice bucket!" I yelled at him. At first I didn't think it would work, next thing I knew Jack was out of the bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready. "Works every time." I mumbled to myself.

I then started to head to my room to get dressed when I walked past my sister with an amused look on my face. "Did you really have to go that far, sissy?" She said humorously. I turn to look at her and said "Hey he wouldn't wake up and I didn't want to be late to school again like we were last week!" She just rolled her eyes at me jokingly and went to go get ready for school.

Later On that Morning on the way to school:

"Was it necessary to threaten the bucket again Jordyn?" Jack said annoyed. To me yes it was completely necessary and I needed a good laugh after I got attacked this morning by that stupid cat. Instead I calmly replied, "Yes it was necessary because you wouldn't get up this morning and I didn't want to be late." Jack merely gave me a look and said, "We're not going to be late for school Jordyn!" I just looked at him while he continued in a softer tone, "You need to stop worrying so much it's not good for you." I sighed, "I know I shouldn't worry, but I just can't help it sometimes and I don't know why." Jack then got a huge smile on his face and said, "The reason why is because you're a miniature version of mom, trying to take care of everybody." "Shut up!" I said annoyed and wacked him on the shoulder, but all he did was laugh at my annoyed expression. I couldn't help but smile at that while I peddled on my bike and thought maybe it wouldn't be a bad day after all…

Eight Hours Later in the last period of the day:

School wasn't so bad today and on the brightside no homework for once! I was totally ready to relax this weekend since the gymnastics team was on break for awhile and Pem was going on a field trip this weekend with her outdoor class. While waiting for the last bell to ring, I was listening to my friend Miko talk about how boring her "host" parents were and frankly I didn't blame her especially since she was an exchange student from Japan. "-and last night they told me that I couldn't go to a rock concert next week because of my grades can you believe that?" Miko yelled. "Well you shouldn't Miko because you're going to go anyways right?" I stated 'as a matter of fact.' She then gave me a devious smile and, "You got that right!" Before I could reply the bell rang and Miko raced out of there like she was on fire. 'Oh Miko you never seem to disappoint anybody' I thought to myself. Meanwhile I went to my locker and put my stuff away and headed out the door. "What to do now?" I mumbled to myself. Then I thought that I could go to visit Jack at work since I didn't have anything else to do, so with that I took off on my bike.

At the K/O restaurant:

I walked through the door and notice my brother looking as bored as ever behind the counter, so I went up to him and said, "What up Jack?" He turned around and looked surprised, "H-hey Jordyn, not much and what are you doing here?" "Oh I just wanted to come by and see if you need company and by the looks of it, there aren't many people to talk to."I said sympathetically. He looked up at me, but before he could reply the buzzer went off indicating a new customer. Jack said "May I take your order?" Then the customer said, _"Two super combos extra fries."_ Jack then said with a poor Spanish accent, "Dos numero twos, anything else?" _"Yeah some advice; how do I get an awesome job like yours?"_While they were laughing Jack came back at them by saying "So that's two were not as funny as we think we are combos with a side of bite me!"Jack had a look of irritation and I could help but laugh! The guy finally caught what Jack said by replying _"What'd you say?" _Jack merely replied, "$5.59 sir at the window" Then the jerks took off without paying leaving Jack rather pissed, but I calmed him down by saying "I'll pay for that. " He told me I didn't have to do that, but I waved off like it was no big deal.

After Jack's shift:

When Jack and I were about to leave, we saw a pink and blue motorcycle sitting in the parking lot. Then Jack proceeded to go on about how beautiful it was and to me something was just not right about it, but Jack then decided to sit on it and pretend to drive it. "Jack what do you think you are doing this is someone's motorcycle and we could get-"but before I could finish an annoying voice came over and it was none other than Sierra. She goes "Hey is that your motorcycle?" and Jack said "Yeah its mine of course!" I was thinking 'Jack really? You mine as well start digging your own hole and I'll hand you the shovel' but instead I gave him a look that made him cringe a little. Then I saw something move on the motorcycle, but I shook it off and paid attention to more important matters. "So Jack can you give me a ride?" Sierra pleaded, but I before he could answer I intervened and said, "He can't because he has to take me home." Jack then gave me a 'what are doing' look, but before I could say anything, bright flashing lights pointed at us. Next thing I knew the motorcycle was taking off! Two cars were following behind us…

Speeding through Jasper:

"Jack what did you do?!" I said frantically. Jack goes "I didn't do anything!" Then all of a sudden a demanding voice came out of nowhere "Do not let go!" I was like 'who just said that?' then it dawned on me 'it was the motorcycle!' It seems like Jack and I were on the same page because he screamed, "Who said that?" Well mostly because I managed to say "Obviously the motorcycle Jack!" He gave me a look and then the motorcycle pulled into an alleyway and dropped us off with Jack saying, "What are you?" In a threatening tone the bike said, "I don't exist! Tell anyone about me and I will hunt both of you down!" and I was "Okay we get it calm down!" Jack and I then raced down the alleyway to escape the craziness going on and next thing we knew one car decided to follow us! In a frantic voice we were both like "**We don't even know her!" **and then the bike came racing toward us by jumping over the car. "Hop on!" the bike ordered us and not having any choice, we jumped on the bike and went racing again. While speeding at who knows what speed, the cars pulled out some sort of blasters and fired at us. "Why are those guys shooting at us?" Jack asked the bike in a curious voice. Then the bike snapped at us by saying, "There's no us kids and they're no guys!" Even though we were being shot at, I wasn't going take any attitude from this whatever kind of bike it was, so I proceeded to snap back at her, "Ok correction why are they shooting at you and us?" Before she could answer I saw a yellow and black camaro knock the two cars out of the way and we both asked, **"Friend of yours?"**She merely replied, "More like family." As we were racing through the highway we came to a block in the road and the bike then proceeded to launch us off the freeway and into the median under the bridge. There we were met by boys that muttered the word, "Whoa!" Jack looked at him and said, "You have no idea!" "Well that was a crazy ride I have to say!" I said in an irritated voice to the bike. Then the boy came toward us and next thing we knew, the two cars chasing us, sped down the hill and transformed into two huge robotic looking things! And if that wasn't surprise enough, the supposed motorcycle transformed into a robot too!

The fight and the aftermath:

"This ends her cons!" The robot girl said in an angry voice. Jack managed to shove us out of the way of the fight and we watched as the three robots engaged in the fight. Even though I was still pissed at the bike for putting us through this, I watched in awe as the girl robot managed to bring down the two other robots, but then they got back up and shot her as she was trying to get away. She skidded across the concrete and for some reason I was thinking 'Come on get up!' and then I saw the camaro jump and transform from the overpass and knocked down the two robots. While recovering the yellow robot looked at us and said something I couldn't understand and the boy next to me said "Were okay really!" And then the two bad robots got up and shot him and the boy next to me said in a brave voice "Leave him alone!" Then the guns were pointed at us and then Jack was like," Bad call!" I nodded my head in agreement and then we started to run to a drain and manage to get in before the robots could get us, but then they reached a hand into a drain to grab us. Out of nowhere the hand stops and is pulled away from us and the yellow robot appears to see if were okay. "BEEEP BEEP" it said to us and I had no idea what he just said and the boy next to me sincerely replied "Thank you!" How was the boy able to understand him; I have no earthly idea, but Jack interrupted my thoughts, "Don't look back!" as he was starting to push us away. "What did we just see?" the boy asked confused. **"We don't know and not sure if we want to find out."** Jack and I replied to the boy in a serious tone of voice. Later on as all of us walked home I asked, "So what is your name?" the boy the boy said in a shy voice, "My name is Raf." "Well it's nice to meet you Raf! My name is Jordyn and this is my brother Jack." I pointed to my brother and Jack replied "Hey Raf it's nice to meet you too, so where do you live?" "Right up the street just turn this corner." He said instructively and when we got to his house, I knelt down to him and said, "I know we just saw crazy things an hour ago, but we can talk about it tomorrow after school okay?" He merely nodded and went into his house.

Arriving at the Darby house:

Jack and I didn't say a word the whole walk home and can't say that I blame him! We just saw giant robots duke it out in front of us and not to mention tried to get us! I couldn't take the silence anymore, "Jack we can't pretend that nothing happened two hours ago, please say something!" I looked at him with pleading eyes. He sighed, "I know that Jordyn, but I'm more concerned with the fact that we saw something like that and managed to survive this so I think it's best if we forget about the whole thing just to be safe." I knew when he talked like that, he is being serious and he was right in a way, but I still had some unanswered questions. I looked at him and said, "Your right its best if we forget what happened and maybe we won't see them again." He nodded in agreement and we both decided it was time for bed, even though it was only 8:30, but we were both exhausted from today's incidents physically and mentally. After I went to lie down in bed and started to write in my journal, I had the sneaking suspicion that it wasn't over and that we would see them again, but the question that was nagging me was, "When?"

**Uh oh! Looks like Jack, Jordyn, and Raf have gotten themselves into something bigger than they think would ever happen. I apologize for the long chapter, but I couldn't stop writing this time and I thought if I get this part done than we can move on to finding out more about the Autobots! Well I hoped you enjoyed it! So please review it up!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Before I start I just want to apologize for the mistakes I made in the last chapter! I promise to make sure I proofread my chapters better and make them less confusing! So with that said, time to move on with the story…***

Chapter 2: Explanations

Early Morning:

Trying to sleep through the night was a challenge itself because every time I would close my eyes I kept seeing the battle between the robots over and over again. Finally I got tired of trying to sleep and went to go make breakfast since I was basically wide awake, but then I saw a peculiar sight in the kitchen. It didn't surprise me to see who it was in the kitchen this early in the morning and frankly I didn't blame him so I went up to him, "Morning Jack." He turned towards me not the least bit startled and merely said, "More like early morning." I made a small laugh at that and asked, "Couldn't sleep either huh?" Jack nodded his head and I can see it in his eyes he dreamed of the same thing I did. "You know we can still talk about what happened yesterday if that'll make you feel better. I'm all ears here." I said with a hint of encouragement. Jack just looked at me and said, "No I'm fine. I'd rather not relive the events that happened yesterday if that's okay with you." I nodded in agreement because I didn't want to push it since he was already getting agitated. The rest of the morning went on in silence and we headed off to school and for once in my life I wasn't ready for the weekend at all…

After School:

The school day seemed to drag on forever and I hardly paid attention in class. Normally I'm a good listener, but today I was just too distracted. "RING!" There goes the school bell and I sped out the door faster than Miko does to meet up with Jack in the hallways since we go home together on Fridays, but then I saw something out the window I never expected; the motorcycle! I yank Jack by the shoulders and pulled him to the window and before he could protest I shouted, "Look!" He turned to face the window and let out a gasp and looked at me with a worried expression, "What is she doing here?" "I don't know Jack, but I had a feeling they would come looking for us again!" I said in a slightly worried voice. Jack then pulled me to the door and whispered, "Just ignore her and she'll probably leave us alone okay?" I shook my head yes, but deep down I wondered what she wanted and why she came back. Both of us walked out the door and past the motorcycle and we were about to leave, when Raf waved at us, so we obediently went over to him. **"Hey Raf! Look let's put this behind us and forget what happened yesterday alright?"** Jack and I finished but before Raf could respond, the yellow camaro came up to us while beeping and Raf said, "It just wants me to go with him and that you two's ride is over there!" He finished and got in the car before we could stop him. Jack looked at me and then at the motorcycle then walked in the opposite direction of the bike. I followed closely behind him and said, "Come on Jack! Why can't you give her a chance to explain?" He didn't respond and I was about to say something when I heard a roar of an engine come up behind us and circled to face us. "Relax I just want to talk to you two." She said in calm voice. "See Jack what did I tell you!" He ignored me and said "Don't you mean you and your new friend!" "Kid there is a lot you don't understand."She explained to him after his outburst. "We get that there isn't a lot that we don't understand, but robot fights like we saw yesterday aren't exactly going to make us any less tense anytime soon." I said with a slightly irritated voice and we started to walk away. "Look Jack and Jordyn right? You two's personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime requested both of your presences!" She stated as she transformed behind us. "Wait Optimus who?" Jack asked confused. "You two might be in danger because you two are the few and only ones to ever see us!" She finished and before Jack and I could respond, a voice behind us and said "Dudes what are you waiting for go with!"Miko exclaimed in an urgent voice. "Scrap!" the motorcycle muttered. And next thing I knew Jack, Miko and I were on the road following behind the camaro and Jack asked, "And why are we taking her?" The bike merely answered "Rules!" "So can we at least know what your name is?" I asked curiously and she answered, "My name is Arcee." Arcee, wow that's different, but also unique too. We were coming up to an intersection and she drove off the road and into a stone structure, and it looked like we were going to crash, but all we did was drive into a tunnel inside the stone structure. Arcee slowed down once we got into an enormous room with two other giant robots staring down at us…

Inside the Base/Meeting the Autobots:

Okay I've seen weird stuff before, but this just tips the scale all the way over. When Arcee stopped and dropped us all off, we just stared in awe at the other two robots in the room. "I thought there were only three of them?" the orange and white robot questioned and Arcee replied sarcastically, "Haven't you heard humans multiply." I was about to say something when Raf introduced himself to Miko, but she ignored him and ran to the large green robot and said, "I'm Miko! Who are you?" He looked surprised and said, "Bulkhead." Then Miko proceeded to play twenty questions with him and he looked a bit startled so I decided to intervene. "Sorry she tends to get overly excited when she meets somebody new!" I said as I was pushing Miko away and Raf finally asked, "So if your robots then who made you?" They all looked at him strangely, but the orange bot spoke up,"Puh-leez!" He said in a rude tone of voice. I was about to snap back at him, when large footsteps came toward us and stopped in front of us. I looked up at the blue, grey, and red bot in awe and made a guess that this is Optimus Prime. He looked down at us and began to explain, "We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron also known as Autobots." Curiosity getting the best of us Jack and I asked, **"Why are you here?"** He then explains, "To protect your planet from the Decepticons." 'Who are they?' I thought to myself. "The jokers that tried to bump us off last night." Arcee cleared up for us. Jack then asked, "Okay why are they here?" and Optimus knelt down closer to us since he was like 30 feet tall and said, "A fair question Jack. In part they are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravage by centuries of civil war." Raf then asked in a timid voice, "Why were you fighting a war?" Optimus then explained, "Foremost for your world's supply of Energon, the lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The Decepticon leader Megatron is ruthless and will no doubt return to come looking for the Energon as well and will stop at nothing to get it." The history of these beings was fascinating to me and I wanted to know more, but then Jack asked, "What does that have to do with us four?" "I sent Bumblebee and Arcee to bring you here because I fear that since the Decepticons saw you with them, that they will not hesitate to come after you believing that all of you as our potential allies." Optimus finished in a serious tone. After he said that we were all silent and I knew that there was more to come our way and how did I know that? Optimus tone of voice at the end of that last statement sent a warning sign into my mind and then I asked myself, "What in the world did we just get into?"

**Well there you have it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! In the next chapter we'll see how the kids react to news of a fallen comrade of the Autobots and they will discover something about the Autobots they never expected. Please read and review! See ya later! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Don't Get Your Hopes Up

Autobot Base: 

Silence filled the entire base and I just couldn't take it anymore so I went up to Optimus and asked, "So what happens to us now?" I pointed to Jack, Miko, and Raf. Optimus looked down at me, "Well since you now know of our existence and the Decepticons potentially targeting you-" Jack then decided to intervene by saying, "Right got it! See any strange cars call 911 so can we go now?" Miko turned to look at Jack and yelled, "Are you insane?! I'm living a dream here in botland and I will not allow you or anyone else shatter it!" She finished shaking her finger angrily at Jack. I looked at both of them and couldn't help but smile a little at Miko shaking her finger at Jack. Optimus then interrupted Miko's little tirade, "It is best if you four remain under our watch. At least until we know our enemy's intentions." The orange bot looked at Optimus in disbelief, "Optimus with all due respect the children are in much danger here as anywhere!" Jack and I looked at him, insulted, "Children?" For one thing Jack and I are sixteen years old way past the age of a child! "They have no protective shell one misstep and they'll go squish!" He finished as he stomped towards us. "Uh I really don't want to become a pancake thank you!" I said in a sarcastic voice towards the orange bot. "Then for the time being Ratchet we must watch were we step."Optimus warned Ratchet. "And you, don't make me squish you on purpose!" Ratchet said as he was glaring at me. "As if Ratchet! You would have to catch her first!" Miko sassed him and she turned to me and I muttered, "Thank you."

Then all of sudden a loud "BEEEEEPPPP" came from console and it was earsplitting loud! Confused as we were Jack was the only one to ask, "What is that?" Bumblebee turned around and gave an answer to us, but only Raf could understand so he translated, "Proximity sensors, someone's up top." "It's Agent Fowler."Ratchet cleared up for the rest of us, but with no sense of relief in his voice. "I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys?" Jack asked confused. "Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world and only visits when there are issues. It is best if he doesn't meet your four at this time." Optimus explained to us and motioned us to go hide around the corner. "Let's play a game of hide in the corner!" I said pushing them towards the other direction. Then I heard the elevator door open with a man already ranting towards the Autobots. "Seven wrecks, twenty four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam and on a particular note numerous reports on a speeding motorcycle and a black and yellow custom muscle car. So anything you would like to get off your tin chest Prime?" The fuming Special Agent finished. "We have the situation under control Agent Fowler." Optimus said in calm tone of voice. I don't know how he could be that calm with someone yelling because if were me I would be giving it right back to him. "They're back aren't they?"Fowler questioned Optimus. "If you are referring to Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable." Optimus explained to Fowler. "Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon." Fowler said urgently. "Hear me Agent Fowler we are your best possibly you only defense against the Decepticon threat." Optimus tried to reassure the Agent. Fowler came back at him, "Says you!" Bulkhead decided he had enough and finally spoke up, "Hey fleshy did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force and how much to use!" He finished as he picked up some machinery and squeezed it until it broke. "Bulkhead I needed that!" Ratchet yelled at him. "Enough!" Optimus ordered the two arguing bots. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. You may condone human wide casualties Agent Fowler, I however, cannot." Optimus finished. "Then do us a favor and handle it Prime under the radar or I will." Fowler warned Optimus as he was leaving. "He's pretty gutsy for a human."Bulkhead said as he walked up to Optimus. "Agent Fowler is concerned for his world Bulkhead as he should be." Optimus explained to hi,.

"I can understand that he is concerned about our planet, but he could work on his attitude a little bit more!" I said as I was walking from around the corner. "I have to agree with Jordyn there. Our planet may be at stake, but having an attitude like that will get him nowhere or into some deep trouble." Jack said in agreement. "He could work on more than his attitude and more on his trust issues. We've been on this planet for more than 3 of your Earth years and he still doesn't trust us." Optimus was about to say something when an alarm went off on the console and then a picture of another bot showed up on the screen. I was about to ask who it was, but then the Ratchet said, "Blasted Earth tech. Cliffjumper's life signal popped back online." "Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked the bots. Completely ignoring her question Optimus asked, "How is that possible?" "It isn't, another bug! This system is shocked full of them!" Ratchet explained to Optimus. "If there's any chance that Cliff's alive!" Arcee said with hope in her voice. "Ratchet prepare med bay we may need it." Optimus told Ratchet. "Hey what can we do?" Miko asked with excitement. Optimus merely replied, "Remain with Ratchet." "Aww!" Miko said with disappointment apparent in her voice. I know Miko wants to help and all, but heading into a warzone with enormous alien robots she just met wouldn't be the wisest thing to do. Ratchet then looked at us with the same tone of voice as Miko had, "Ugh" He said with a sigh. Then the strangest thing happen all the bots transformed and rolled into this vortex thing and disappeared.

"What just happened?" Jack asked confused. "I transported them to the designated coordinates via the Groundbridge." Ratchet answered Jack's question. "What's a Groundbridge?" Raf asked curiously. Ratchet then had a look of irritation when he said, "A scaled down version of Spacebridge technology. Since we don't possess the means or the Energon for intergallatic travel." "So you're stuck here on Earth." Jack said to Ratchet with a bit of sympathy in his voice. Ratchet then turned to Jack and said, "With the likes of you yes, but I constructed the Groundbridge to enable travel from her to anywhere on your planet." "Whoa does it work for humans?" Raf asked. "Naturally." Ratchet said casually. "So I can just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asked curiously to Ratchet. "Within moments. Now allow me to send you there all four of you!" Ratchet said urgently. Now Miko being Miko, she wasn't about to take any crap from Ratchet. She went right up to Ratchet's face and with a warning tone evident in her voice said, "Watch it Ratchet!" Ratchet looked at her like she was crazy and in retrospect she kind of is, but not to be taken too seriously though. I just laughed and said, "Yeah Ratchet you better watch out! My friend here isn't afraid to stand her ground." He glared at me like he did earlier when he threatened to step on me. Miko just goes, "You got that right!" and turned to smile at me and proceeded to walk around the base a little.

"Ugh she's just like another Bulkhead." Ratchet mumbled to no one in particular. Raf, Jack and I laughed a little at that and Ratchet goes, "What's so funny?" "Oh nothing Ratchet just laughing!" I told him with a smile on my face. He then turned back to the monitors and I went to go sit by Raf who was up on the ramp in a chair next to the computers. Jack then proceeded to walk around the base as well, but he went in the opposite direction of Miko. Raf had his laptop out and was typing away at something I didn't understand so I pulled up a chair next to him and started to write in my journal. About 15 minutes later, Miko came back in the room and asked Ratchet while touching this weird device, "What is it?" "Broken don't touch!" Ratchet scolded her like a small child. Miko then started to reach out to touch something else, "Don't touch that either!" Ratchet said as he faced the monitors. 'Dang does he have eyes in the back of his head?' I thought to myself. Jack, who just reentered the room asked, "Is there anything we can touch?" Ratchet was about to say something when the monitors started to glitch and Raf then asked timidly, "Why are you using human computers?" Ratchet then sighed, "It wasn't by choice. We inherited it when we moved into this former missile silo. I made modifications as I see fit." Ratchet finished, but then the monitors then decided to not work at all. Raf then tells Ratchet, "I can fix that!" Ratchet looks at him with disbelief, "Oh really? You know this is complex technology! It isn't a child's toy-"Before Ratchet could finish, Raf went to typing and said, "Now try it!" Ratchet then turned back to the monitors and they magically worked again. I put down my journal and went, "Nice job Raf!" and then I turned to Ratchet whispering, "Smarter than you think!"

But before Ratchet could say anything, Optimus voice came blaring over the monitors, "_Ratchet bridge us back!" _Ratchet then went to the controls and opened the bridge and in came all the bots with an explosion following them from behind, but Ratchet closed it before it reached the base. "Cutting a bit close! How about Cliffjumper?" Ratchet asked eagerly. All the bots looked down at Ratchet question and by the looks of their faces I knew exactly what happened; Cliffjumper was gone. "What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?" Miko said as she interrupted the moment. Arcee then came around the Optimus with a look on her face that could make anyone cringe in fear and she growled, "Look here-!" **"H-hey Miko let's go see what the bots hide in their sock drawers!"** Jack and I said while pushing Miko away from Arcee's glare. "Seriously?" Miko then asked annoyed. "Yes, yes we do Miko!" I said urgently to her. Then Optimus spoke up, "Arcee what did you see?" "Not Cliff well not anymore! He was butchered like something from the con experiments during the war-!" Arcee couldn't finish her sentence as she fell over like she was sick. Bumblebee then beeped in a concerned tone, but Arcee said, "I'm fine, just dizzy." "Robots who get dizzy?" Miko questioned. "Robots with emotions." Raf added. "They have senses just like we do!" I said in a surprised tone. Jack then said, "Robots who can die!" Ratchet then scanned Arcee for anything on her and then he stopped at her wrist and exclaimed, "What is this?" "Don't know. Cliff was covered in it leaking it!" Arcee said in a slurred voice. Ratchet then scraped some purple stuff off her wrist and told her, "Go take a decontamination bath now!" While Arcee was doing that we had to get Optimus's attention to the matter of getting home, "Optimus I hate to bug, but no bars." Jack said as he held up his phone. "A security precaution. The silo walls prevent any unwanted signals from getting in or out." Optimus explained to Jack. "Well if I don't call my mom soon, then the cops will be out looking for us." Jack then said in a slightly worried tone. "Have you broken the law?" Optimus asked in a serious tone. "Um curfew! It's after ten." I explained to Optimus. "Yeah I better get home too or I'm gonna be grounded for like a year!" Raf said timidly. "Earth customs I haven't considered, but the issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead accompany Miko home." He told the green Autobot. "Suh-weet my host parents are gonna freak!" Miko said excitedly. "And remain convert surveillance in vehicle form." Optimus finished his order. "Curbside duty got it." Bulkhead said as he faced Miko. "Aww!" Miko complained. "Bumblebee you'll watch over Raf." Bumblebee looked towards Raf and Raf smiled back at him. "Ratchet?" Before Optimus could finish, Ratchet muttered, "Busy!" "Arcee you'll accompany Jack and Jordyn." Optimus ordered, but Arcee was reluctant, "Uh still dizzy." "Your fine says you physician." Ratchet quickly retorted. 'Gee thanks Optimus! Give us the bot that hates us!' I thought to myself as we got on Arcee and headed home.

Darby House:

The ride home was quiet and awkward itself and when we arrived home, Jack and I tried to give our condolences to her, **"Arcee I just want to say I'm really sorry for your loss."** Then in a harsh tone she snapped at us, "What could you two know possibly know about loss?!" That was an insult to both of us, we perfectly knew what it was like to lose someone close to us; our cousin, but I didn't want to think about that right now. **"You think you're the only one with problems?!" **Jack and I snapped back at her. "I don't think that girl or boy trouble counts!" She transformed as she yelled at us. "Okay first of all I don't have boy troubles so don't even go there!" I said with complete anger in my voice. "Yeah and my girl troubles started the night I met you!" Jack then snapped back at her, but then a car pulled up and it was mom, but Arcee didn't know that. "Cons!" She exclaimed and pulled out her blasters. Jack panics, "No, mom!" "Yeah transform back and put the guns away!" I said urgently. She did what she was told and I was like, "Mama!" I tried to sound casual but it wasn't working because she came storming into the garage when she saw the "motorcycle." "Hey mom don't freak I can explain."Jack said frantically. "Can you? Jackson, Jordyana we talked about this!" Mom scolded us. **"We know, but-!" **We tried to calm her down. "No you two don't know! I worry enough when you two aren't here! Now I have to worry about you two riding a motorcycle?!" Mom yelled at us, worry evident in her voice. "Mom we're sixteen! Jordyn and I can't be riding our ten speeds forever!" Jack said, trying to convince mom. "How did you even afford this?" She questioned both of us. I then explained, "It's used! Abused really, needs a tone of repairs." She didn't look too convinced. Jack then stepped in, "The point is I might have been a kid when bought this-"Jack pointed to his helmet and continued, "But I'm not anymore and you always tell to make responsible choices, so I chose her and I'll be responsible. I promise!" Jack then finished. "I will be too since both of us will be riding her." I said in agreement. Mom then walked over to Jack and said," Her? I didn't think you would be bringing girls home yet." She said in an amused tone. I couldn't help, but laugh a little and Jack clearly embarrassed explained, "I'd like to think she brought me here." "Well at least it gives you a reason for you two to wear your helmets every time you ride! You will take me for a spin every once in awhile?" She asked us. "We'll see she's kind of temperamental!" I said looking back to Arcee and I turned out the lights. All of us retired for the evening and said our goodnights to each other. I went to bed and started to write in my journal again about today's events and wondered what will happen next…

**Well there you go another chapter! As you can see the kids finally get their guardians and as you can tell , Jack and Jordyn don't get off to a good start with Arcee, but don't worry it'll get better. And as for Cliffjumper, he was Arcee's partner and that's why she was so upset. So the next chapter will be about the kids spending the day with Bulkhead! Chaos ensues! Like always please read and review! Until the next chapter peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Act First, Think Later

Darby House/Riding in the Desert:

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" I heard my alarm clock rang out. 'Ugh I forgot to turn that stupid thing off!' I thought to myself. I turn myself over in bed to hit the off switch and even though it was too early for anybody to get up, I rolled out of bed because I would never go back to sleep anyways. Today was Saturday and I typically would be getting ready to go out to my Gramma's house to ride my horse, but with the events that happened in the previous two days, my plans have changed. With that in mind I decided to go out and get the paper for mom so she could have something to read before she goes to work. I headed out the front door to the driveway, normally I would go through the garage, but with a pissed off Autobot in our garage it is best to avoid at this time. Reaching for the paper I heard a hiss and then I felt a sting on my left leg, I looked down to see Mrs. McHenry's stupid cat running away from me. "That's the second time this week you stupid cat and you're lucky that I won't skin you alive…yet!" I shouted to the cat, not caring if it woke the neighbors. 'Ugh that's just great now I have to go to the garage for the first aid kit!' I thought to myself slowly walking into the house and to the garage. I enter the garage to see Arcee in the same place she was last night, but she didn't say a word to me and vice versa.

"Now where is that stupid first aid kit? Ah there it is!" I said pulling it from the shelf. I lifted my leg up to wrap it when Arcee finally spoke up, "What happen to your leg?" "Oh just our stupid neighbors cat decided to attack me. It's no big deal really." I said casually to her. A long silence went by until Arcee came up to me, "Hey Jordyn, I just want to apologize for what I said last night to you and Jack. It's just…I was close to Cliffjumper and I was angry that the cons took him, that I kind of took it out on you two by mistake. I'm sorry." She finished with an apologetic tone. "It's alright Arcee I forgive you. I understand that when you lose someone so close to you that you can be snappish and rude. I've been down that road before with my cousin Ethan." I said to her, choking at the mention of his name. "Thank you Jordyn. So if you don't mind me asking, what happen to your cousin?" She hesitated. "He died in a plane crash ten years ago in New York and I still miss him to this day, but life goes on and you have to keep living it to the fullest. It's ok to mourn for awhile, but then you have to pick yourself back up again for the sake of your family and for the one you have lost." I said to Arcee as I was heading back inside, hoping my words would help her with Cliffjumper. As I went back in the house I saw Jack standing next to the doorway of the garage and muttered something to me, "Well done Jordyn." He smiled and then went to the shower as I went to go get dressed.

Two hours later I heard a "Vroom Vroom" sound from Arcee and Jack went to the door and said, "Shhh are you crazy?! You're gonna wake up our mom!" I put head through the door with Jack and Arcee said, "You two grab your helmet its go time!" Jack sighed, "Aww but its Saturday!" "You can watch cartoons back at base with Bumblebee!" Arcee told him. "Cartoons I'm sixteen!" Jack muttered and moved from the doorway when Arcee yelled, "And leave a note for your mom she worries!" "I'll handle it since I'm the best writer in the house!" I said with a smile. After I finished the note, Jack handed me my helmet and we got on Arcee and took off. Most of the ride we sat there in silence and until we got to a stop sign is when Arcee yelled, "Tighten your grip you two!" Arcee then took off and did a wheelie, scaring the living crap out of me! **"H-hey what's with you Arcee?** Jack and I said in an surprised tone. "Thought you might enjoy the ride when you're not being shot at."Arcee said remembering what happen the first time. "Oh bring it!" I said challenging her. The ride itself was amazing with all the fast turns and speeds, it was awesome I have to say! Then we drove onto the road that led to the base. As we were getting close we caught up with Bulkhead, Miko, Bumblebee, and Raf and by the looks on their faces, it seems the others went out this morning as well. All of us then entered the base waiting to see what will happen today…

Autobot Base:

We all entered the room to be met by Optimus and Ratchet, Arcee then let us off and transformed to greet the others. Optimus then went up to the bots and said, "Autobots prepare to…" Something must've happened overnight because we just got here and Optimus is already giving orders to leave. "To roll out?" Arcee asked Optimus. "To remain here and watch the children while Ratchet and I go on the mission. We will be out of communications range for sometime so Arcee I'm putting you in charge of the others until I return." Optimus explained to all of us. "Dude your biggest you should be in charge." Miko address her much larger guardian. "Uh he never picks me." Bulkhead explains to Miko "Optimus, bodyguard is one thing, babysitting is another!" Arcee said to Optimus as I saw Jack walk away from Arcee but I stayed while Arcee continued, "Besides Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war." "My pistons maybe rusty, but my hearing is as sharp as ever!" Ratchet said with an insulted look on his face. "For the moment its only reconnaissance." Optimus explained to Arcee. "Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?" Arcee asked in a concerned tone. "Arcee much has changed in the last twenty four hours and we all need to adapt. Ratchet bridges us out!" Optimus finished as he walked through the Groundbridge.

"Okay chief what's on the activity list?" Jack asked as he went up to Arcee. "I'm going on patrol!" She said as she was walking away. "But Optimus told us stay!" Bulkhead spoke up to Arcee. "When you're in charge you can make the decisions! Bee with me." Arcee ordered Bumblebee. "Booooop beep." Bumblebee said in a defeated tone. "Bulkhead you're in charge!" Arcee said as she quickly drove off with Bumblebee. "So what's on the activities list?"Bulkhead said a little nervously to us. Before anyone of us could answer a loud echoing screech emitted from Miko's guitar and nearly busted my eardrums! Ouch! "How about band practice?" Miko asked eagerly. "Count me out because the last time I played with you, I almost had to have reconstructive surgery on my eardrums!" I reminded her. "Right forgot about that sorry! So what about you two?" Miko then addressed Jack and Raf. "Umm keyboard?" Raf said timidly to Miko. "Hmm that'll work for extra sound effects! What about you Jack?" Miko turned to Jack for an answer. "I used to play the harmonica." Jack admitted. "Yeah and we all know how that turned out Jack!" I said while laughing at the memory. "Do I look like I do country? You just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming! And Bulkhead your percussion" Miko ordered. Then she proceeded to play her screeching music and it was so loud that it made even Bulkhead cringe. During Miko's supposed solo, the proximity sensors went off and we barely heard Bulkhead tell Miko to stop playing. "Proximity sensors, everyone hide!" Bulkhead ordered us as we went to hide behind his leg.

We heard the elevator stop and open with Agent Fowler already yelling. "Prime!" Bulkhead then spoke up, "Agent Fowler! Optimus isn't here right now! Nobody is, except me of course." "Well where are they? Wait don't tell me, they're out pan caking a mini mall!" Agent Fowler said accusingly. As we all stood behind Bulkhead, Raf then decides to peer from behind Bulkhead to see, but Jack and I pulled him back from sight. Agent Fowler was continuing his rant, "Prime said he would handle the Decepticons, but blowing a hole in the middle of Nebraska is not what handle means on Earth so you tell Prime-!" Fowler stopped ranting to notice Miko's guitar making noise and then asked Bulkhead," I didn't know you bots were electric?" Finally we came out from behind Bulkhead, seeing no reason to hide anymore after Miko's guitar blew our cover. "Hey."Jack said trying to act casual. "Contact with civilians! Team Prime has really gone off the deep end this time. Let me guess you're running a daycare center?!" Agent Fowler said in frustration and anger. We all decided it was time to intervene, "We are all interns!" Jack explained. "Student interns taking courses in…" Raf said while Miko named off a course,"Robotics!" Then Jack said, "Mechanics." While I said, "Engineering!" Fowler wasn't convinced with our explanations so he started to walk towards us demanding, "Alright let's move. I'm taking you all into protective custody; it's for your own protection." Just then Bulkheads foot slammed down right between us and the Agent and said, "Were protecting them!" 'I'm glad that your standing up for us big guy, but that wasn't the wisest of moves!' I thought to myself while I looked up to him and down back to Agent Fowler. "Is that so? Well then if you won't let me then I will have to call my superiors at the Pentagon." Fowler threatened while he headed for the phone, but before he could use it, Bulkhead then got the idea to crush the phone. "Don't use that phone it's out of order!" Bulkhead said to the Agent. 'Oh Bulkhead I think you just dug your own hole there!' I thought to myself. "This isn't over two ton not by a long shot!" Agent Fowler threatened the green Autobot and he made his way up the elevator.

"Way to go Bulk! You stood up to that guy! Thank you!" Miko said proudly to her guardian. "Not that he didn't deserve it, but Bulkhead I think we just gotten ourselves into a scrap load of trouble. And if Optimus finds out…let's just say it won't be pretty." I said, worried. "I know it was a bad idea to make him mad, but I didn't know what else to do I panicked!" Bulkhead said frantically. "H-hey Bulkhead calm down! We appreciate what you did and that you protected us, but Jordyn is just saying we should be prepared for what comes next." Jack said as he was trying to get the big guy to calm down. "Your right Jack! Sorry Jordyn I didn't mean to snap at you like that!" Bulkhead apologized to me. I waved it off and said, "It's alright Bulkhead trust me! Arcee snapped at Jack and I way worse yesterday so don't feel bad." I looked up to him with a smile. He smiled back and Miko said, "Besides you shouldn't be scared of a person that is ten times smaller than you! You can take on anybody big or small!" Miko then hugged Bulkhead's foot. All of us smiled at that and then before anyone else could say anything the alarm system went off in the base.

"It's an SOS from Fowler!" Bulkhead explained to us and tried to type on the computer, but it seems he doesn't know how to use it. "We lost the signal! Oh well guess he is on his own." Bulkhead declared to the rest of us. **"Oh well? Your just going to ignore the call for help?"** Jack and I asked Bulkhead in disbelief. "Fowlers a jerk! Who cares?" Bulkhead said in a childish tone. "It doesn't matter if you like the guy or not he could be in serious trouble!" Jack shouted to the bot. "He's right Bulkhead the cons could do who knows what to him to get information about you guys!" I tried to explain to him. Raf then spoke up, "And Agent Fowler knows your location! Our location!" Raf finished that sentence with fear in his voice. "And didn't we not just witness how fast Fowler backs down from a bot? The cons will totally make him squeal!" Miko said in a warning tone of voice. "But we lost the transmission; Fowler could be anywhere!" Bulkhead pointed out. It was Raf who broke the silence this time, "Maybe I can narrow it down. About five years ago the U.S. government started micro chipping their agents you know like owners do with pets!" I looked at him and said, "And you know this because?" Raf looks back at me, "What I saw it on TV! Anyways if I can hack into the Feds mainframe maybe I can find his location!" Raf explained to all of us. "You know how to hack? But you're like two years old!" Miko said in a surprised tone. "I'm twelve actually…and a quarter!" Raf said proudly. We all watched as Raf typed on his computer at lightning speed until he said, "I found his location!" "Raf you are genius!" I exclaimed. He looked back at me and smiled and then told Bulkhead the coordinates. The Groundbridge opened up and Bulkhead said, "I need you guys to stay here while I go check it out!" Miko with a disappointed look on her face said, "Aw don't break up the band!" "Uh Jack, Jordyn you guys are in charge!" Bulkhead gave out one last demand before leaving. Jack then turned to Raf and I and said, "Well I guess us four have the run of the place!" Then we all looked around and I'm like, "Umm where's Miko?" We all looked around for her, but then Jack said, "She must have ran through the Groundbridge!" "What should we do? Bulkhead may not have known that she followed him!" Raf said, panicking. "Calm down Raf we'll find a way to get her back here!" I said to him trying to get him to relax. "Jordyn, Miko has never seen the cons in action we have. She has no idea what's she's getting into!" Jack said to me while looking at the Groundbridge. "I know that Jack, but we have to do something!" I said with worry creeping up in my voice. "Then I guess we have to follow her and Raf you have to remain here though." Raf typed in the coordinates while Jack and I headed for the Groundbridge leaving Raf in charge. We were about to go through when it came on, but Raf insisted on coming with us though.

Area near the Decepticon Warship:

When we got off the Groundbridge we saw what we believed would be the Decepticon's ship and it is huge! "Does anyone feel like their bones are vibrating?" Raf asked in a shaky tone. Before me or Jack could say anything, we heard the familiar sounds of blasters firing up and pointed directly at us…

**Uh oh it seems like those three are in a whole world of trouble now! This is what they get for hanging out with Bulkhead for a day! Will anyone come to help them? Bulkhead maybe? We'll see what happens in the next chapter. So like always please read and review! See ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Decisions

Area near the Decepticon Warship:

All three of us froze not knowing what to do, but next thing I knew blaster fire was surrounding us. With no escape from the line of fire Jack and I did our best to protect Raf from being hit by shielding him from the blasts. Just as we thought it was over, we heard the rumble of an engine coming toward us and blocked the blaster fire from us. "Bulkhead!" I screamed happily. "Get in now!" Bulkhead ordered as he opens the passenger door. We complied and jumped in and I landed in the backseat and was met by a peculiar sight. "Thanks Bulkhead!" Jack said relieved. "Yeah thanks!" Raf said in agreement. "W-what are you doing here?!" Bulkhead asked frantically. "We were worried about Miko! Have you seen her?" Jack asked, but before Bulkhead could answer Miko said, "What'd she look like?" "Found her!" I said sarcastically pointing to Miko. Bulkhead then pulled behind two large boulders and pleaded, "Everyone out and please wait here!"

We all complied and got out before Bulkhead took off. Well almost all of us did, but it seems that Miko had other ideas though and I turned to Jack, "She stayed with Bulkhead!" He looked at me and said, "Are you surprised by this?" I turned to look at the top of the ship, "No, but that still doesn't make the situation any better!" I said, worry evident in my voice. "Don't worry Jordyn. Bulkhead won't let anything happen to Miko." He said in attempt to calm me down. "You're right Jack! Bulkhead will protect her." I said feeling a little better, but still tense. Raf then decided to speak up, "Do you think the cons forgot about us?" Before any of us could do anything, two Decepticons came behind us and grabbed us before we could run away. "Put me down!" I yelled at the cons, but they seem unfazed by my words. "Do you think Commander Starscream will want these three humans?" One of the cons asked the other. "Bring them aboard the ship and then we'll figure out what to with them then." The second one said to the other. Then the cons decided to carry us into the Warship with them and I knew we will be visiting Fowler soon. Let's hope Bulkhead or any other Autobot can help us before they could harm Jack, Raf, or me.

Inside the Warship:

When we got inside the ship, the two cons then decided, "Bring them to the brig! Commander Starscream is keeping the other human there." I looked at Jack and said, "If I ever get my hands on her…" Before I could finish my statement I heard the sound of engines and the next thing I knew I was being knocked up into the air and in mid air I got a hold of Raf and then was caught by Arcee. She then let us down as I let Raf down as well and the he ran up to Bumblebee, "Bumblebee!" Raf shouted happily. "Appreciate you three clearing the front door for us, but storming the Decepticon Warship was not on the activities list." Arcee said sarcastically to us. Jack and I looked up to her and said, **"Tell me about it!" ** "Alright then let's go!" She ordered us as she ran down the hallway. We then followed her and Bumblebee down the hall, well more like we ran not that I was complaining since, but I could tell that Jack and Raf were not as physically fit as I was. Then all of sudden Arcee and Bumblebee stopped, getting out their blasters before turning a corner to only find Bulkhead. "Friendly!" Arcee said defensively to Bulkhead. "Hello!' Bulkhead greeted all of us. "Brought all the humans huh?" Arcee said accusingly. "You try to get them to stay behind!" Bulkhead explained to Arcee. "We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here!" Arcee stated to the two bots. **"Umm he's in the brig!" **Jack, Raf, and I said to the bots. "Well that was easy! Hey guys!" Miko said as she was walking towards us. Jack and I both gave her a look that made her confused, "What?" Miko said dumbfounded. "Uh nothing." I sighed, frustrated. "Okay kids let's move!" Arcee demanded. We then obediently followed the bots down the hallway.

All of us didn't make it that far because we got caught up with a bunch of Decepticon soldiers as they fired at us. The bots then spranged into action and started to fight the cons one by one. Jack and I tried our best to keep Raf and Miko out of harm's way, but it was difficult because pieces of metal were flying everywhere and we were trying not to get stepped on either. When we thought we were out of the way Bulkhead almost came crashing down on us and Jack grabbed us and blocked us from being squished while Arcee finished off the last Decepticon. We then got up and started running down the hallway again behind the bots. "That was a close call there!" I said Jack in a relieved tone. "Too close if you ask me!" Jack said in frustrated tone. I nodded in agreement and saw that the bots stopped and Bulkhead to turned to us saying, "Stay here while we go in!" All of us nodded in agreement and stayed put while the bots went in the room. I heard blaster fire for a minute, but then it stopped and I stuck my head in the door to see if it was okay to go in.

"All clear! You guys can come in now!" Arcee shouted to us. "Wait in here." Arcee said to us. Bumblebee then let out a concerning beep towards Arcee. "There slowing us down and are easy targets! They'll be alright in here as long as they stay put!" Arcee said as she was walking out the door with the others in tow and the door shut behind them. "That was intense!"Miko said breaking the silence between us four. "Was?!" Raf shouted at Miko. "What do you mean by was? It is still intense and you must be in a daze to think it's not!" I said with anger in my voice. "It's your fault that we were stuck in this intensity! What were you thinking Miko?!" Jack scolded Miko like she was a small child. "Did I ask you three to follow me?" Miko said annoyed. "You wanted us to be a band doesn't that mean playing?" Jack said to Miko "Well maybe I decided to go solo!" Miko shouted back at Jack. "Guys is this really the time to be fighting like a couple of little school girls?" I shouted to both of them, but they continued as if I didn't say anything. "Well maybe I have some regard for your safety!" Jack said angrily. "I'm sorry is your name Optimus? You can leave my protection to Bulkhead thank you very much!" Miko came back at him and I turned to Raf who then shouted, "Stop it all of you!" Raf then ran right between them and down to the steps. I looked at both of them, "You see what I mean! Fighting is not going to get us anywhere!" I yelled at them while I ran to Raf with Jack and Miko in tow. **"H-hey Raf its okay!" **Jack and I said soothingly to him. "Yeah we're going to be fine!" Miko said as she was patting his back. "Our bots will come back for us!" Jack said encouragingly. "Yeah they're going to take us home!" Miko said hopefully. "How do you know?" Raf snapped at them. "They will Raf and don't ever think they won't!" I said to him with determination. Jack and I then looked from Raf to a screen across the room, **"Hey Raf what do you make of that?" **Jack and I asked curiously. Raf then hopped down from the stairs to the screen and said, "It's important! Real important!" "What does it say exactly?" I asked Raf. "I'm not sure, but we have to get it to Optimus!" Raf said urgently. "How do you know it's not a recipe for space nachos?" Miko asked unsure. 'Seriously Miko space nachos?' I thought to myself. Raf then pointed out "I know math when I see it and that is one serious equation!" Jack said, "Can you uh download it somehow?" "I have a flash drive, but I don't know where to plug it in this tech is way alien." Raf said as he opened his bag, but before any of us could say anything, we saw a con come into the room. We all gasped quietly and quickly scurried away from the open, but Raf turned around to get his backpack only to get spotted by the con. We stood watching from our hiding spot, Raf frozen in fear as the con readied his blaster and aimed it at Raf.

Raf then tried to run away, but the con followed blasting at him and Jack then decided to run after Raf and knock him out of the way. Jack then shouted across the room, "Miko take a picture!"And I knew he wanted a picture of the screen with the equation "Great idea! Hey you!" Miko shouted to the con and took a picture of him. **"Not of him! Of that!" **Jack and I shouted at her while pointing to the screen. "Oh right!" Miko said as she took the picture. I would face palmed if we weren't in any danger right now because of what Miko just did. "Let's get out of here!" I shouted to the rest of them as we headed towards the door. "Go go go!" Jack ordered as we ran out the door with the con following us. All of sudden we saw Bulkhead transform over us and beat the living scrap out of that con. Arcee and Bumblebee then drove right beside us with Arcee yelling, "I thought I told you to stay put?!" as Jack and I got on and took off. "We tried Arcee, but there was a con in the room with us and chased out of there, so we had no choice!" I explained to her trying to control my temper. "She's right Arcee! We didn't have much of a choice!" Jack said in agreement. "Alright alright!" Arcee said defeated. She knew we were right so she didn't argue any further. The rest of the ride to base was really quiet and plus who wanted to talk when you were pissed anyways. Yeah I'm plenty pissed right now especially at Miko because of her decision to follow Bulkhead, but I held it in so I wouldn't upset Raf like they did on the Warship.

Autobot Base:

We returned to base with an unconscious Agent Fowler in tow so Jack and I helped him lay down until he would wake up again. About five minutes later we heard Optimus yell, _"Optimus to Base, we need a Bridge! _Raf went to go open the Groundbridge and in came an exhausted Optimus and an injured Ratchet. All of us were shocked to see Ratchet with a messed up arm and Optimus with many dents and scratches from what looked like they just got out of brutal battle. As Optimus was repairing Ratchet's arm, we explained all of what happened today since he questioned on what happen to Fowler and by the look on Optimus's face he was not pleased at all by any of us especially Bulkhead. After the repairs to Ratchet's arm were done, Miko then asked, "What happened to you guys?" Ratchet then answered, "We engaged in a battle with many undead Cybertronian warriors!" Miko then got a surprised look on her face and said, "Zombies? You guys fought zombies and I missed it!" Optimus then spoke, "Bulkhead, you exercised extremely poor judgment in allowing the humans to accompany you." Bulkhead then stood up and said nervously, "It won't happen again Optimus I promise." "But it wasn't Bulkhead's fault!" Miko said defending her guardian. Bulkhead then looked down at Miko and whispered, "Miko please!" "And check it out recon!" Miko said as she showed Optimus a picture on her phone.

Optimus looked at the picture and addressed Ratchet, "Ratchet take a look at this. It could be a matter of great importance." Ratchet then looked at Miko's phone with a confused look, "I don't understand." Miko then turned her phone around with a gasp when her phone changed to another picture. "Ooops! That's the con that tried to blow Raf away! But that was before Bulkhead rearranged his grill!" She said while making punching motions. 'Okay I've about had enough of Miko today!' I thought angrily to myself and I looked at Jack who seemed to have the same thought I did. **"Miko! Raf was almost killed! This isn't a game!" **Jack and I yelled at her angrily. "Yeah haven't you notice this is an actual war where bots and humans can be injured or killed!" I reminded her while giving her an angry glare. "Yeah when are you going to get that through your thick skull?!" Jack yelled at Miko, but she came back, "Umm we were almost all killed Jack! You, me, Raf, Jordyn and even them! I can understand that people can get killed in this war!" She finished while pouting. **"Well if this was an average day with the Autobots, then I don't want to be a part of it. Not anymore!" ** Jack and I declared to the rest of them. "Jack, Jordyn putting you two in harm's way was never our intention. However it isn't the safety of you four that is at risk, but the safety of all humankind. We will respect both of your decisions if you two wish to leave." Optimus spoke to us as Ratchet opened the bridge and said, "No point in long goodbye's here's the door." Jack and I turned to Raf when Jack said, "Come on Raf!" Raf then looked at us then at Bumblebee and said, "I'll be okay Jack, Jordyn see you guys at school." **"Sure thing!"** Jack and I said as we walked down the stairs to the bridge, but Arcee stepped in front of us and gave us a look. "**We know you don't exist." **Jack and I said while walking past her as she said, "Don't make me hunt you two down." I swore I heard sadness as she said that, but then it hit me 'Is she sad that were leaving?' Next thing I know Jack and I were bridge to our garage with nothing, but silence to fill the room.

Darby House:

Jack then looked at me and said, "It's going to be alright Jordyn! We'll be fine without them." But I could tell by the sound of his voice that he misses them already, but wouldn't admit it so I merely said, "Yeah." I went inside the house and started to think 'Did we just make a mistake in leaving? I mean its Miko for goodness sakes! She's going to say stupid things and not look at the reality of the situation at hand!' I pondered for a few minutes and decided to go to my room for awhile. About an hour later I heard a familiar rumble outside and a voice so I opened the garage door quietly to find Miko talking to Jack. "So this is where you hang huh? Back in Tokyo I have two loving parents and two purebred cats Chi Chi and Ding Dong. I went to the best school and took piano lessons since I was three." Miko told Jack who was working on his bike. He then said annoyed, "How nice for you Miko."

Miko then turned to look at him and said, "No how boring!" Jack then turned from his bike while Miko continued, "It wasn't me! Why do you think that I jumped at the opportunity to transfer here?" She asked him but Jack turned to her and said, "To Jasper Nevada? The entertainment capital of the world." "Hmm well the brochure lied! Piano lessons were looking pretty good in fact, but then the last couple of days happen!"Miko said with excitement. "Do you have a point?" Jack asked her a little bit irritated. "You bet! I saw what you did today when you came to safe Raf! When you and Jordyn came to save me!" Miko said to Jack and for once Jack looked a little bit startled, but then he quickly recovered, "Jordyn and I have been raised to be responsible to our schoolwork, our mom, our sister, and our jobs!" Jack then stated to Miko who said, "Dude hear me out! You two are not just a fry cook or gymnastic captain! You guys are rock stars! Stop trying to pretend you two are normal Jack! You guys will never fit in! You two are born to do so much more!" Miko finished encouragingly and I'm impressed that she actually said something that tried to help us. Jack didn't even bother to turn around and merely stated, "Thanks Miko, but I think normal suits us perfectly fine." Miko just sighed and went to Bulkhead who was currently in our driveway and took off.

I finally made my presence known to Jack by saying, "You know she's kind of right Jack!" Jack then turned to me instead, "What do you mean by that Jordyn?" I finally walked into the garage and knelt beside him and said, "No one else would have the courage to do what we did today! Going on to a Warship with giant alien robots shooting at you just to save our friends was something that takes a lot of courage to do and Miko saw that. Miko maybe immature to when it comes to serious things, but she's cares about others and tries to fix what she has done wrong. So think about what she just said to you okay?" I finished as I was walking inside the house. "Oh and by the way I looked at Arcee before we left the base and it seems like she was sad that we were leaving." I said to him and he looked surprised by that. I then turned to go take a shower and head to bed to write in my journal. Then I thought to myself 'Maybe we shouldn't have left the Autobots it wasn't their fault anyways' I carried that thought in my mind for the rest of the night.

**Oh no Jack and Jordyn decided to leave the Autobots! Will they ever go back? Or will they want to stay normal? In the next chapter we'll find out their decision and what Miko's picture of the equation means. Could it mean that Earth is in danger? And I just want to say thank you for the reviews! I appreciate it! So like always keep reading and reviewing! See ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick****Note: I just want to say thank you for the recent reviews and helpful hints! This chapter I'm going to change up the way I write my dialogue to where it is less confusing. I apologize if you thought it was confusing to read and I promise to make it better. With that said, on with the story!**

Chapter 6: Home

Darby House: 

This morning I woke up earlier than my alarm clock again which doesn't surprise me really because of what happened last night at the Autobot base. Jack and I made the decision to leave after getting tired of being in constant danger, but I was having second thoughts about leaving them. I kept thinking about that all night, but then again it was probably too late to go back. With that thought I rolled out of bed to get ready for the day and then decided that I needed to go the gym to make sure everything was in order for an upcoming competition. I went to garage, which to me was surprisingly empty without Arcee, to get on my bike and head out into the crisp cool Nevada air.

All Star Gym:

The bike ride to the gym seemed like an eternity maybe because I was used to riding a motorcycle. Ugh I got to stop thinking about that, but somehow it keeps coming to mind no matter how much I don't want it to. I entered the gym to see it was a mess as usual, but I had all the time in the world to clean it so I just sighed and got to work. It only took me two hours to clean and straighten things up and I turned to look at my watch and saw it was only 7:30. With nothing else to do, I decided to go home to get it ready for Pem for when she got home from her camping trip later on today. I went outside and turned to lock the doors when I heard a familiar voice…

"Hey there!" Arcee said to me causally as I turned around in shock to face her.

"Arcee! How'd you know I was here?" I asked her as I walked up to her.

"Well I left the base this morning I decided to see if you were awake since you wake up earlier than the whole town." Arcee then laughed slightly.

"Uh I see that you picked up on that. Well sometimes I can't sleep when I have a lot on my mind." My voiced dropped at the end of the sentence.

"Yeah about that…look Jordyn I…I just want to ask you something." Arcee said nervously.

"Yeah what is it Arcee?" I asked her a little bit confused.

Arcee then asked, "Were you and Jack being serious about leaving for good?"

I was taken aback by her question and I said, "Well at the time we were Arcee, but we thought about it a little last night, well at least I did."

"What were you thinking about Jordyn?" Arcee questioned me as I looked away from her for a second.

"I was thinking about coming back because I heard how sad you sounded when we left the base. Arcee, were you really sad about us leaving because we didn't exactly get off to a great start…" I said while looking down at her.

"I was sad that you two were leaving because well…well…" Arcee stammered and couldn't quite seem to gather her words.

"Well what?" I asked her a little bit confused.

"Well I just wasn't ready to say goodbye to you two yet. And after losing Cliffjumper I was angry and taking it out on everybody even you, yet you still talked to me after I basically insulted you. You gave me advice that helped me a lot and I decided to give you and Jack a chance, but when I saw you guys leaving it made me feel empty and I just couldn't take it so I decided to try and get you two to come back. I...I..." Arcee said as she turned away from me.

I was shocked to hear those words come from her, but I quickly recovered, "Arcee I have to say that is the sincerest thing I ever heard and it means a lot to me that you said that. I kept thinking that even if I wanted to come back that I probably wouldn't be able to since there was a possibility that I wouldn't ever see you guys again. Guess I was wrong." I laughed slightly.

"Yeah I thought that I wouldn't see you and Jack again either, but I guess I was wrong this time around. So are you going to come back? I understand if you don't want to because I heard Bulkhead said that you two wanted to be normal…" Arcee said as she turned to face me.

"Well I have to see about it…yes I do want to come back because like Miko said last night to us we will never be normal!" I said as Arcee and I both laughed at that.

"I have to agree with you there Jordyn because I don't think anyone could ever be normal after they stormed an alien warship." Arcee said and bobbed her front end in amusement.

"That's definitely is true Arcee, but we got another problem; Jack. I don't know how we're going to convince him to come back." I said to Arcee, unsure.

"Oh don't worry about that Jordyn, Arcee already talked to me at work." Jack said as he came from the shadows.

I jumped as I turned around to see Jack smiling and said, "Sheesh Jack are you trying to scare the crap out of me?! Well at least I know that I wasn't the only one up at the crack of dawn."

Jack then laughed, "Yeah I forgot to tell you I had an early shift this morning so I left a few minutes after you and that's when Arcee met me in the parking lot."

"Yeah I managed to catch up with him and talk to him too and then we went to come get you!"Arcee then stated as she faced both of us.

"Well I'm glad that you did come back and get me or I would have started to walk to base! Anyways let's get going, I want to go back to base to see everyone! Oh wow I'm starting to act like Miko now… uh that's a scary thought." I said as Jack and Arcee laughed at my last statement.

All of three of us then took off towards the base and for once in my life I'm glad that I didn't sleep all the way through the night because I would have never gotten to see Arcee or the other bots again. So with that said I was ready to take on whatever the day had planned for me.

Autobot Base:

All of us finally reached the last stretch of road I decided to ask Arcee something that has been nagging at me since yesterday.

"Arcee do you know what Miko took a picture of yesterday?" I asked curiously.

Arcee then turned her mirrors so she could see me, "Ratchet figured out it was the specs for a spacebridge generator, but we don't know where the cons are hiding the bridge though."

"Well at least we figured out what it was and I'm sure Ratchet will figure out where it is soon." Jack said reassuring both of us.

I nodded my head in agreement and we continued on into the tunnel of the base and entered the room to be met with the other bots. Arcee then stopped and let me and Jack off to transform.

"**Hey guys were back!"** Jack and I said smiling to the others.

Optimus looked at us and then at the others and said, "Everyone prepare for departure."

Jack and I looked at each other and frowned a little, but it didn't last long because we were curious about what's going on and apparently so did Arcee.

"Where too?" Arcee asked the others, but Miko decided answer for them.

"The final frontier!" Miko stated as she walked towards us.

Jack and I looked at each other confused and said, **" Space? But I thought that they didn't have any way to get there?" **

Raf then spoke as Bumblebee started to set him down on the ground, "They don't really."

'Well that's very comforting!' I thought to myself and then looked up to Arcee.

"**Be seeing you!" **Jack and I said to her and she gave us a half smile back. I turned to Raf and Miko who are saying goodbye to their guardians.

"Be careful bee!" Raf said to him with a hint of worry in his voice. Bumblebee then beeped back at him which I guessed he said something equal of a promise.

"I'm so jealous!" Miko said disappointed to her much larger guardian.

Bulkhead then looked at Miko with a warning tone in his voice as he said, "Don't even think about following me!"

"Optimus if you leave me stranded here teaming with humans I will never forgive you!" Ratchet threatened as he opened the Groundbridge

"Until we meet again old friend. Autobots roll out!" Optimus ordered the team excluding Ratchet.

We all watched as the bots traveled through the Groundbridge hoping that they would make it through and get to the spacebridge. Ratchet then went from the bridge controls to the monitor to see if the bots managed to get all the way through to space. I was about to ask him if they made it or not, but Miko came up to me and punched me and Jack in the shoulder.

"Dude I can't believe that you guys came back!" Miko shouted at the both of us and I turned to look at her.

"Hah I'm glad to see you two Miko!" I said smiling at her.

"Yeah we missed you guys! And you weren't even gone for a full day." Raf said as we all made our way up to railing near the monitors.

Ratchet then decided to join the conversation, "Yes we all are excited to see you two back!" He said sarcastically.

"**Aww Ratchet it's a joy to see you too!" ** Jack and I came back at him and just to annoy him I gave him a nice little smile.

Ratchet then turned around to monitors to see if there was any progress being made. Of course there was nothing there, but Ratchet didn't want to continue our conversation because he knew we could go all day. Raf then decided to get on his laptop to monitor the progress while Jack, Miko, and I kept watching the monitors, but as we all know Miko she gets bored easily.

Miko then went up to Ratchet and said, "This is so boring waiting to hear from them! Have they even made through to space yet?"

Ratchet the turned to her, "As you can see Miko there are still four life signals so yes they did make it there so if you don't mind can you be quiet like the others and not to disturb me."

"Aw come on Ratchet she's just worried like the rest of us so don't be too hard on her." I said to Ratchet, defending my friend.

He just huffed and turned around back to the monitors. Miko then looked at me with a smile and I gave her a thumbs up before turning back around to face the monitors. I kept watching in hope to get any word from anybody, but of course there was nothing until the monitor beeped and everyone gathered around.

"_It seems like the Decepticons have sustained serious damage to their interstellar navigation system." Optimus said through the comm. link. _

"_Huh that's my handiwork!" Bulkhead said proudly to Optimus. _

"_Great job Bulkhead! Without the dish Megatron will be unable to aim the space bridge at Cybertron." Optimus said with little relief. _

Raf then decided to enter the conversation, "Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?"

"Yeah I mean how hard is it to find your own way back home?" I asked Ratchet curiously

"It isn't hard too! We know exactly where our home is naturally. But Cybertron is many light-years away so their aim has to be astronomically precise." Ratchet then explained to us.

"Well I guess precision is key in everything." I muttered to Jack and Miko.

"_If Megatron went through the trouble rendezvousing with his spacebridge, he must have another targeting system a remote one." Optimus then pointed out to us. _

"Hm from what I know about Earth's technology, I doubt there exists a single telescope dish powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron." Ratchet said doubtfully.

Raf then decided to join the conversation,"What about a whole bunch of linked radio telescope dishes? Like the giant Array in Texas." He said hopefully.

"Eep Eep this isn't child's play!" Ratchet said to Raf immediately shooting down his idea.

"_Good thinking Raf!" Optimus commended Raf completely ignoring Ratchet. _

"Ha!" I said to Ratchet while pointing to him and he just gave me a little death glare.

"_Ratchet have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard." Optimus ordered._

"You soldier you're out of uniform put on some pants!"said a still delirious Fowler.

"That maybe a challenge." Ratchet stated to Optimus.

Raf then typed on his computer and looked frustrated, "I can't get past the array's firewall it's too thick!"

"You? You think you can actually keep the Decepticons out?" Ratchet question Raf doubtfully.

Raf then looked back at Ratchet, "Maybe if I can get in." He said that like there was little chance he could.

"**W-wait Raf what if we could get you all the way in like inside the building?" **Jack and I said to him hopefully.

"I can log onto their internal network on the other end of the firewall!" Raf said to rest of us.

"_The risk is too great! The Decepticons will be there perhaps even on sight!" Optimus said in disagreement with our plan._

"Optimus with all due respect you said it yourself this is bigger than the safety of four humans."Jack reminded him.

"All of us understand the risks that are involved in this situation." I said trying to convince Optimus.

Miko then decided to add her own input to the conversation, "Yeah if we let the cons win were fragged along with everyone else on our planet."

"_Raf?" Optimus asked him still unsure about letting him go. _

At that moment all of us turned around to face Raf and he looked a little bit unsure, can't say that I blame him. After a few moments have passed I finally decided to break the silence between all of us…

I turned to look at him, "It all up to you if you want to do it." I said reassuringly

Raf then looked at me and then to the others and said, "I want to give a shot!"

Ratchet then nodded and typed in the coordinates for the Groundbridge. All of us were happy that Raf wanted to try and bring the Decepticons down a notch for once. After the Groundbridge opened, Raf was ready to go, but Ratchet wouldn't let him go alone so Jack, Miko, and I decided to go with him as back up.

Somewhere in Texas:

All of us went through the Groundbridge portal and ended up right in front of the Array facility. We at first had to regain our balance because we still weren't used to the Groundbridge and it gave us a major headache in the process.

"Ugh that'll take some getting used to!" Jack said while touching his forehead like he got hit in the head.

"Yeah no kidding!" I said as I was rubbing the side of my head and trying not to get dizzy.

Miko then decided to describe our location in one word, "Whoa!"

Where we landed is what seems to be a whole row of satellite dishes along several buildings. After we all got over our temporary headache, we then proceeded to head inside and hopefully slide by security in order for Raf to do his job. As we made our way into the building I noticed something, there weren't any guards around. I just let that thought slide for later because we have to focus on the situation at hand. We made it to room with a computer and Raf ran right to it typing away.

Miko then went to the door and looked out and said, "Security sure lacks in this place!" She then closed the door and walked back towards us at the computer.

Without turning my head away from the computer screen I said to her, "I had that same thought Miko and it is pretty weird."

"I'm in and so are the Decepticons!" Raf said in shock to the rest of us.

Jack and I surprised by what he just said went up to him and said, **"What?!" **

"How can you tell Raf?" Miko asked him as she watched the screen.

"Schematics! Like the same alien math we saw on their ship!" Raf then explained to all of us.

I turned to look at Jack and Miko and then at Raf and said, "Hmm well that makes since, but you couldn't download at the time though."

Raf then stated to me, "Yeah, but this time, Jordyn, I can download it!" He then plugged his flash drive into the usb port and turn back to the computer screen.

"It's gotta be the spacebridge for sure!" Miko said and basically stating the obvious to the rest of us.

"The Decepticons are synching it to the dishes, but I can sync to them!" Raf said with determination.

"**Will they know Raf?" **Jack and I both question him while staring at the monitor.

"Even if the Decepticons know that I'm in the system, they have no idea that I'm in the house!" Raf then said as he typed away on the computer. He managed to disable the connections the Decepticons had on the dishes, but then the cons fought back to try and reconnect. But Raf was bounded and determined to stop them at any cost. I then had a thought going back to what Raf said about being in the house and decided to share it with the others.

"Let's hope they're not in the house with us or things could go from bad to worse in a matter of seconds!" I said with worry evident in voice at the thought of another Decepticon in the building with us.

Jack then looked at me and then at Raf and said, "Yeah Jordyn you have a point. What happens when the cons realize they're being punked?"

Raf then turned to look at Jack said, "Its only virtual combat ya know like online gaming!"

Miko nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah Jack! What can the cons do they're probably like a thousand miles away!" She said optimistically.

Jack and I just nodded our head in agreement to what she said and continued to watch Raf have an online tug of war with the cons. Everything was going well until Jack and I heard a strange noise behind us, so we decided to turn around to see what it was. Both of us looked up and saw it was a giant tentacle and we both let out a scream and grabbed a hold of it with Miko tagging along.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled while being flung around like a rag doll.

While all of us were hanging on for dear life on the tentacle, Raf was still typing away to make sure the Decepticons couldn't get a hold of the dishes. The tentacle ride itself felt like I was riding a mechanical bull and it slung Jack off of it into the wall. Miko and I were still attached to it, but not for long as it slung both of us off and into the wall. I hit the wall hard and man did it hurt like crap, but I turned my attention to Raf whom was still typing even though the tentacle was right in his face.

"Raf you gotta move!" I yelled at him when the tentacle kept getting closer and closer to him. Raf then got up and grabbed a hold of his flash drive and jumped from the computer before it was destroyed by the tentacle.

As I was watching I saw Miko take a hold of an axe from behind us and went charging towards it. I basically yelled at her to stop, but knowing Miko she didn't stop and managed to hit the tentacle. Then Miko was knocked back into the wall and the tentacle managed to pick up the axe Miko dropped and aimed at us.

"**You handed it an axe!?" **Jack and I yelled at her while looking down at her and back at the tentacle.

"Not good!" Raf said fear very apparent in his voice and we all watched as the tentacle brought the axe down at us, but then it stopped and left the room.

"Okay that was weird, but where is it going with that axe?" I said to Jack who shrugged his shoulders.

"This way!" Miko then said to us as she was heading out the door following the tentacle.

All of us ran down the hallway in the direction of the tentacle and Jack busted open the doors to see what was going on. When we got in there we, saw a weird looking Decepticon with a screen for a face trying to leave the building. We stopped in our tracks when it stared straight at us and Miko got her phone out to take a picture of the con and the faceless Decepticon decided to take a picture of us too and left.

"Why is he leaving?" Miko asked us while watching the con fly away.

Raf went over to what looked like a huge cable with an axe down the middle and sadly said, "He cut the line! The dishes are locked onto to Cybertron…for good."

I knelt down beside Raf and calmly said, "It's okay Raf you tried your best and I think you gave that con a run for his money with your computer skills. Let's just hope the bots have a Plan B."

Raf and I then got up and went over to Jack and he said, "I hope so to Jordyn, but we have to call Ratchet for a Groundbridge." We all nodded our heads in agreement while Jack contacted Ratchet for a bridge.

Autobot Base:

All four of us got to base with defeated looks on our faces and Ratchet didn't even have to ask what happened and turned back to the monitors when a beeping sound occurred. On screen it showed us a picture of the Earth and Cybertron with the spacebridge in the middle with purple dots surrounding Cybertron and heading into the spacebridge. From what I can tell it was Megatron's supposed army of undead soldiers coming from Cybertron to Earth and from what I hear it was Dark Energon that brought them back alive. Ratchet then proceeded to contact Optimus about the incoming news.

"Optimus my scanners are picking a rapidly expanding mass in their spacebridge vortex! All with the same peculiar energy signature." Ratchet said to Optimus through the comm. link.

Optimus finally spoke to us with a grave tone of voice, _"Dark Energon. Ratchet we must destroy the spacebridge! There's enough live Energon coursing through it to achieve detonation, but we lack the fire power to ignite it!"_

"If I knew how the spacebridge was engineered, I could find a technical way of accomplishing that feat!" Ratchet said regretfully.

Raf then decided to intervene by saying, "Would schematics help?" He then pulled out his flash drive.

Ratchet looked at Raf and then back at the screen, "Optimus I must say, the spacebridge is our soul hope of ever returning to Cybertron! Are you certain its destruction is the only option?" He asked, unsure.

"_I am afraid so old friend!" Optimus said with sadness in voice. _

"Then by all means let us light our darkest hour!" Ratchet then said with determination.

With that said everyone sprang into action with Raf and Ratchet typing away furiously to find a way to blow up the spacebridge. While typing Ratchet was directing Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead to where the generator was and according to the schematics Raf provided it was underneath the spacebridge. I was watching Raf who was searching for a way to blow up the bridge when he came across a flow regulator pump.

"Hey Ratchet I found something that could blow up the bridge in a matter of minutes!" Raf said as he put the picture of the pump on the screen.

"Of course! If we managed to make the flow go the other direction the spacebridge would implode!" Ratchet said happily at the recent discovery.

I then saw Agent Fowler, now finally awake, walked over to the screen and said, "Those things are getting closer…that's bad right?" We nodded our heads to him and we looked back at Raf.

"_Ratchet we're in position! What do you want us to do?" Arcee asked through the comm._

Ratchet then directed his attention to the screen and said, "Arcee pay close attention! We managed to find away to make the spacebridge implode, so I need you to listen to me carefully. "

"_Alright Ratchet I'm listening!" Arcee said with a determined tone of voice._

"Ok you need to follow the line to the flow regulator and the Energon pump, there should be a valve." Ratchet said instructively to Arcee

"_I see it Ratchet! Now what?" Arcee said to him waiting for the next set of instructions._

"Good! Now to turn all that power against itself all you need do is to reverse the current by turning the lever!" Ratchet finished instructing her.

"_I turned the lever; the current is reversed!" Arcee shouted successfully through the comm._

"Yes! Uh right?" Fowler shouted happily, but changed his tone after the looks we gave him

"Mmm hmm you have the right to cheer Agent Fowler! **Way to go Arcee!**" Jack and I said the last sentence to her proudly.

Arcee then said to me, "Thanks Jordyn, Jack! See you guys soon" We smiled at that and I turned to Ratchet who was heading to the bridge controls.

"I will ready the Groundbridge!" Ratchet said as he was typing in the coordinates for the bots.

"I wonder what a spacebridge would look like if it implodes?" Miko said curiously to us.

Jack then turned to her and said, "I have no idea Miko, but let's hope the bots get out of there before it implodes." We all nodded our heads in agreement and watched Ratchet type away and open the Groundbridge.

"Optimus the Groundbridge is ready and waiting!" Ratchet announced urgently.

_Optimus's voice came through the monitors, "Understood Ratchet! Autobots jump!"_

We waited for what seems like an eternity for the bots to come through the Groundbridge and we were getting a little anxious as the time passed. I keep thinking that something has happened to them and they didn't make it through the bridge in time. No! I told myself they did make it through in time! I just have to be patient and wait and see. Raf on the other hand couldn't take the silence anymore…

"Do you think they're-?" Raf said, his voice trailing off in fear of finishing that sentence.

Ratchet then turned to his scanner and said, "Four life signals, but one very faint!"

We all looked at each other with fear and concern in our eyes wondering which bot was injured. Another moment has passed when all of a sudden we saw Optimus come through the Groundbridge with Bulkhead behind him. Miko then ran down the steps to her much larger guardian.

"Bulkhead!" She yelled and went to hug his hand.

Then me and Jack saw Bumblebee coming through the bridge carrying an unconscious Arcee. Jack and I ran up to her and I was about to cry when I saw how bad she was! Miko came over put a hand on my shoulder and stared at Arcee along with me and Jack. All the bots surrounded Arcee with sadness on their faces and I keep thinking that it was like losing Ethan all over again and that was hard enough!

"We already lost one this week by the Allspark don't let it be two!" Ratchet said sadly.

Jack and I then walked towards Arcee putting our hands on hers in any hope that she would wake up. We were about to lose hope when all of a sudden we saw Arcee open her optics and looked towards us…

Jack and I looked up at her and said, "**Arcee your awake!" ** She then looked down at the both of us with an amused smile on her face.

"Jack, Jordyn really? There are other motorcycles in the world." Arcee said, her voice still a little faint.

Jack then spoke up to her, "But you're my first!" Jack looked at her with a smile.

"Your also family! Don't ever forget that!" I said with a smile on my face, happy that's she will be okay.

Ratchet then turned to Optimus and asked, "And Megatron?" A few moments passed before Optimus answered him.

"Not even he could have survived ground zero." Optimus declared to Ratchet.

"Prime! I've been meaning to thank you bots for the save! I owe you one actually…we all do!" Fowler said as he went up in the elevator.

By this time Bumblebee was helping Arcee up into a standing position and watching to make sure she didn't fall over. Arcee then looked at Jack and I and gave us both a full-fledged smile. Miko on the other hand turned around and walked up to Optimus nervously.

"So is the part where we say goodbye and forget that we ever saw you?" Miko said while pointing towards Optimus.

Time Cut to One Day Later at School:

"Come on Jack it's time to go!" I said to him as he shut his locker to meet me down the hall towards the door.

"Alright Alright Jordyn I'm coming!" Jack then shouted as he caught up with me.

I turned to him and asked, "So where do you think Miko and Raf are?"

Jack just shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea, but I gonna take a wild guess that Miko is somewhere outside. Raf on the other hand I have no clue."

Jack and I made it to the doors of the front of the school and sure enough there was Miko sitting on the steps looking at a book. I waved to her and then I saw Raf coming from the other direction waving at us too. After greeting each other, then we turned around to the sound of engines throughout the school parking lot. All four of us turned to see Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead giving us the signal that it's time to roll. As we all ran to our guardians, more like our extended family, and took off, I thought about how things could've turned out differently if Jack and I didn't get on that bike. Both of us would've missed out on the greatest friendships of lives and not to mention becoming a part of something bigger than ourselves. Sure it's dangerous to be hanging out with giant alien robots from another planet, but we wouldn't have it any other way and nothing would ever change that. With that thought in mind I stared straight ahead at the road and wondered what scrap are we going to get ourselves into today!

**Well there you have it! Wow that's a long chapter, but there was a lot to it. As you can see the children got to stay with the Autobots and they're friendships will continue to grow as time goes on. And again I would like to say thank you for the reviews. Don't think that the story is over though! In the next chapter we will see what happens when you mix Ratchet with the kids' science fair projects well let's just say it won't be pretty! Like always keep reading and reviewing! Until next chapter peace out! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Ratchet+Science Projects= Disaster

Jasper High School: 

I watched as the clock was ticking by in my last period of the day while my teacher was going on about how the science fair is tomorrow. Ugh the science fair! The one subject that I'm not doing so great in and I have a project to finish today, but at least I'm not the only one who has to do it. Jack, Raf, and Miko have to do a project too so at least I'm not alone. Jack is working on rebuilding a motorcycle engine, Miko is making a model of our solar system, Raf is making a volcano, and for me I'm making a dry ice tornado. Yeah it's weird, but it was the easiest thing I could find to do and hopefully boost my grade. We all have been working on it for the past few days at the base and trust me when I say that the Autobots are naturally curious and asked many questions. All of us explained it too them and surprisingly they understood and wanted to help us out.

"Hello? Earth to Jordyn! Are you there?" Miko asked me as she was waving her hand in front of me.

"Oh yeah I am sorry! So what do you want?" I asked her after coming out of my daze.

Miko laughed and then said, "Oh just wanted to know if you would help me paint my solar system today?"

"I will as soon as I finish my project ok?" I said to her while laughing and she gave me a thumbs up.

Jack then turned to look at us and said, "Miko why can't you ever work on project by yourself and besides don't you have Bulkhead helping you?"

"I can work on it on my own! There's just a lot to paint! Yeah Bulkhead is helping, but he's helping me hold it up so I can paint it." Miko then explained to Jack.

"Well I got Bee helping me with my volcano too! So is Arcee helping you guys on your projects?" Raf said as he walked over to the rest of us.

Jack turned to Raf and said, "Yeah she is helping us the best that she can."

I nodded my head in agreement, "Yeah she really has been since my project requires handling dry ice…"

"And since she doesn't have to worry about burning herself…" Miko then said to me.

Jack then looked at both of us, "Meaning Arcee then can hold the ice for you so you don't burn yourself."He then concluded.

"Exactly!" I said to the rest of them with a smile. Then the bell rang and Miko was the first one out of there.

Jack, Raf, and I laughed at the sight of Miko running out the door and shoving kids out of the way no doubt waiting to go see Bulkhead. I then headed to my locker to get my bag that has our project stuff in it and started to go out the front door to meet Jack and Arcee. When I got outside I already see that Bulkhead and Miko already left with Bumblebee and Raf following behind. I then approached Jack and Arcee who were waiting for me patiently.

Arcee then greeted me, "Hey Jordyn! How was school today?"

"School was good! Sorry I took so long to get here, but I had to get my project out of my locker." I explained to the both of them as we took off towards the base.

"It's alright Jordyn. So if don't mind me asking what exactly do you have in their?" Arcee asked me curiously.

"Yeah Jordyn it looks like you're carrying a bunch of bricks in that bag!" Jack then said to me, amused.

I looked at both of them annoyed, "Its just stuff I need for my project and yours so if you don't want me to accidentally drop your tool box while riding…" I said warning him.

"Alright alright Jordyn! I was only kidding! Oh and by the way thank you for getting that I completely forgot about it this morning." Jack said while looking back at me.

"I've always got you back Jack! Oh and I was kidding about dropping your tool box! I just wanted to see how you would react!" I said while laughing.

"Haha very funny Jordyn!" Jack said annoyed, but then started to laugh along with me.

Arcee then joins the conversation, "Alright you two settle down before you laugh yourselves right off of me." She said as turned onto the last stretch of road to the base.

"**Sorry Arcee!" **Jack and I both said after calming down, but we were still smiling.

"I wonder how Ratchet's going to react to Miko painting her project today? She can be really messy sometimes." I said to Arcee and Jack curiously.

Arcee then turned her mirrors to look at me, "He'll probably grind a gear or something close to it." She answered while laughing slightly.

Jack and I laugh at Arcee's remark as we finally arrived at the front of the base and went into the tunnel. This was going to be an interesting day for sure whenever Ratchet finds out that all of us will be working on our projects and no doubt in our mind that he'll complain about us being in his way.

Autobot Base: 

As soon as we got into base, we immediately jumped into working on our projects. I set down my bag and got all the stuff we needed out of it and began working while Arcee knelt beside both of us. I looked across the base to see that Miko and Raf have already started on their projects with Bulkhead and Bumblebee by their side. Smiling at the sight of this, I then turned around to begin finishing up a few things on my project. My project was looking pretty good and I was very proud too because I'm really not that good in science so I had every right to be proud of it.

I then turned around to Raf who was currently trying to test out his volcano when I gave him a warning, "Hey Raf be careful don't stand to close when you test it because you don't want to get blasted in the face! Trust me I learned the hard way about that!"

"Thanks for the tip Jordyn! You built a volcano before? What happened?" Raf asked me curiously

"Yes I did Raf back in 5th grade and the only thing good about it is that I got third place with it! What happened? Well let's just say someone hit the button, Jack, and I was standing to close and I got a face full of baking soda, food coloring and vinegar!" I said irritated while looking at Jack who in turn bowed his head at the memory.

"I can tell you weren't too happy about that!" Raf said as took a step back away from his volcano.

I turned away from Jack to look at Raf, "Yeah I wasn't because I smelled like vinegar for a week and not to mention my face was stained orange and red as well." I said frustrated while giving a look to Jack.

Jack then put his hands up in defense and said, "I said I was sorry Jordyn! It was a total accident I swear!"

"Yeah I know it still gets to me sometimes sorry!" I said apologetically to Jack.

Jack then turned to look at me, "It's alright Jordyn." He said to me with a smile.

Arcee then touches my shoulder and said, "It seems like science isn't really your thing Jordyn."

I turned to look at Arcee, "It never has been Arcee!" I said with a smile. "So Raf how about you test out that volcano of yours!"

Raf then smiled at me and then turned to his volcano and Bumblebee gave him a thumbs up! We all watched as Raf got the remote and stood back a few feet and pressed the button. The volcano started smoking and then we could see the "lava" come out and things were going well until it actually exploded like a real volcano. As soon as the volcano exploded smoke started to fill the room and we heard loud footsteps run into the room belonging to Ratchet and Optimus.

"Decepticons! Were under attack!" Ratchet shouted as he ran towards us with Optimus in tow.

As soon as the smoke cleared Raf then spoke up to Ratchet, "It's no attack Ratchet. Just my volcano!" Raf then coughed and continued, "Well it used to be a volcano!"

"Hold still Bulkhead! Jupiter needs its red spot!" Miko said while dripping some paint on the floor. "Whoopsie!"

"What in the Allspark is going on here?" Ratchet asked us frustration apparent in his voice.

Jack then looked up at Ratchet, "All our projects are due tomorrow for school." He said as Arcee handed him an exhaust pipe for his motorcycle.

"Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys." Arcee suggested to Jack while he just shook his head.

"You're a motorcycle Arcee shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?" Jack asked amused.

Arcee then gave him a 'oh really look' and then said, "You're a human Jack! Can you build me a small intestine?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that, "She's got you there Jack! Good one Arcee!" I said while laughing.

Arcee then smiled at me, "Thanks Jordyn!" I then smiled as Ratchet continued to talk to us.

"You can't do your projects in here…your making a mess!" Ratchet said pointing to us.

"But the science fair is a big part of grade!" Raf explained to Ratchet.

Miko then approached the railing close to Ratchet, "Yeah if Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system-." She was then interrupted by Ratchet's lecture.

"Oh…and what does Bulkhead know of you solar system? Or Bumblebee of your volcanoes? Or…" Ratchet's voice then trailed off.

"**Arcee of our motorcycles or tornadoes?" ** Jack and I quipped in. Ratchet then turned his gaze from Jack, Arcee, and I back to the rest of them.

"Precisely were not Earthlings! And they're not scientists!" Ratchet stated as a 'matter of fact.'

Optimus then decided to intervene into the conversation, "But the Autobots are their guardians Ratchet. Would it hurt to learn more of our human friends by helping them with their schoolwork?" He questioned.

"Well maybe our friends could learn more of Cybertron! And none of them would be interested anyways" Ratchet said to Optimus as he looked back down at us.

Miko then got a bored expression on her face, "Yeah it sounds like it would be another boring history lesson!" She said while going back to paint her planets.

"Well I don't think so Miko! It might be interesting to learn more about Cybertron! You never know."I said turning back to work on my project while looking up to see Ratchet's reaction to my comment.

Ratchet then looked surprised and then Optimus said, "You see Ratchet. Never assume that all the children wouldn't be interested." Optimus then smiled at me and turned to monitor for activity.

For the next hour or so, we all worked on finishing our projects well except for Raf who had to rebuild hid volcano after it melted after it exploded everywhere. Jack's motorcycle engine was coming along really well and Miko's solar system was almost complete. My project was running pretty smooth and Arcee even helped me test it with the dry ice that I stored in the base's freezer a couple of days ago. Everything was quiet for awhile until the monitor beeped indicating some activity.

Ratchet then announced, "Exposed Energon and it's on the move!" I then went up closer to the monitors and leaned against the railing next to Miko.

"And if we ain't moving it, guess who must be?" Bulkhead asked even though it was obvious who.

Arcee then walked up beside Bulkhead at the monitors, "Decepticons." She said with venom in her voice.

Miko looked at me confused and turned to ask the bots, "Without Megatron?"

Optimus then turned to look at Miko, "Unfortunately Megatron's legacy will live on as others rise to take his place." Optimus said with a grave tone of voice. "Autobots you have projects to complete. Ratchet I may require aid." He addressed Ratchet who in turn looked over at Raf working on his project.

"Science fair is a big part of their grade…I think I better stay here and advise." Ratchet said now interested in our projects! Shocker!

"Very well then. Bumblebee lets go see about this Energon in transit." Optimus said as he turned to face Bumblebee.

Ratchet then went to Groundbridge and began to type in the coordinates and opened the bridge. We all watched them go through as Raf waved goodbye to Bumblebee and started to work again on his project. Since I was done with my project and that I tested it, I went over to help Raf with his volcano despite what I said earlier. He looked grateful for my help, but then Ratchet decided to intervene.

"Rafael why don't you let me help you build a better volcano than the one you have there." Ratchet said as he knelt down beside us.

"Oh its okay Ratchet my volcano is fine. I don't want you to stress out over it." Raf said to Ratchet humbly.

"Oh I don't have a problem with it! Here let me help!" Ratchet then got work putting pieces of metal together.

After about thirty minutes, Ratchet had a large metal volcano constructed that was as tall as I am and to me it looked really heavy for someone of Raf's size to move around. Raf then saw what Ratchet was constructing and gave him a confused look with worry evident on his face.

"What is it Ratchet?" Raf asked as he walked over to what is supposed to be his volcano.

Ratchet then stopped welding and looked down at Raf, "You'll find out!" He said in a crazed scientist voice.

"But Ratchet shouldn't I be the one doing all the work?" Raf said as he went to go touch the volcano.

"Eep Eep don't touch just watch and learn." He scolded Raf and went back to welding.

Bulkhead then decided to speak to Ratchet, "So we're going to go Jack, Miko, and Jordyn finish their-." But he was interrupted by Ratchet who looked back at them like they were crazy.

"Without my supervision? You want them to be right don't you?" Ratchet question Arcee and Bulkhead who merely looked at each other. He then turned his welder back on, "Then watch a master at work!" Ratchet said crazily.

Miko then looked at Jack and I, "Control freak!" She said while we nodded our heads in agreement.

"Yeah no kidding! Ratchet's not just a nut; he's a whole jar of peanuts!" I said while Jack, Miko, Arcee, and Bulkhead stood there and laughed. We all stopped our laughing when Ratchet stopped his welder.

"What's so funny?" Ratchet asked the rest of us who were still smiling.

Jack and I looked at each other and said, **"Oh nothing Ratchet." ** He didn't look to convinced, but just waved it off and got back to work.

For the next couple of hours, Ratchet managed to finish Raf's volcano and then started to work on the rest of our projects. My project was the first one he looked at and then took it to his lab and began to make modifications on it and to tell you the truth I was a little bit afraid at what he was going to do to it. About twenty minutes later he came and set my project back to where it was and surprisingly it looked the same as it did before he took it. Curiosity getting the best of me I went over to look and then I turned to Ratchet who was working on Jack's project.

"Ratchet what exactly did you do to my project?" I said curiously yet still scared at what he might say.

Without even looking up from Jack's project he answered, "I made some modifications to the fan that you were using so could have much more wind power. "

I then turned and walked away towards Arcee, "Well at least he didn't do anything to drastic to it like he did with Raf's volcano." I said to Arcee with little relief.

"You got a point there Jordyn, but you should still be extra careful! You never know how much more power he put into the fan motor." Arcee warned while looking down at me.

I just nodded my head in agreement and watched as Ratchet worked on Jack's project and then Miko's. Let's just hope that we all get a passing grade for our projects and not any injuries that go with it. As it got later and later the bots then decided it was time for us to go home to get some rest. Usually we would complain about going home, but with the thought of Ratchet making more modifications to our projects, gave us the incentive to go home. Miko and I were able to take our projects home since they weren't humongous like Raf or Jack's project, so Ratchet said that he meet us in the morning to drop the boys' projects off. With that said we all took off for the evening, but since Bumblebee wasn't back yet, Raf had to get a ride from Bulkhead. As we drove home I kept thinking on how we would do on our projects and hopefully they won't destroy the school.

Time Cut to next morning at Jasper High School:

Jack and I got up extra early this morning to go to school since he had to go pick up his project from Ratchet. To say the least Jack was a little bit afraid at what Ratchet did to his project and I really can't blame him. The ride to school was quiet because frankly we were all tired and were up a little earlier than usual from worry of what will happen with our projects. So all three of us just enjoyed the calm before the storm and I have a feeling that one was brewing as we speak. We finally reached the school when we saw Ratchet in ambulance mode, waiting for us to get Jack's project.

Jack walked over to Ratchet and said, "Morning Ratchet so where's my project?"

"In the front seat Jack. Jordyn you might want to help him get it out." Ratchet ordered the both of us as we went to the front seat and grabbed Jack's project.

"Ugh wow this thing is really heavy, but nothing we can't handle right Jack?" I said confidently.

Jack then looked at me and said, "Yeah it isn't too bad Jordyn and thank you Ratchet for the help."

"Yeah thank you Ratchet we really appreciate it." I said to him with a smile.

"You're welcome and tell me later all about how the both of you did!" Ratchet said clearly proud of his work.

"Good luck today kiddos!" Arcee said trying to boost our confidence levels.

"**Thanks Arcee! See you later!" ** Jack and I said with a smile to her and she revved her engines and took off with Ratchet in tow.

We both then got inside the school and went straight to the science classroom where we were met by Raf and Miko who already had their projects set up.

"Hey guys! Well let's hope that Ratchets 'modifications' pay off!" I said to all of them who reluctantly nodded their heads.

We went through the school day as nervous as ever at what might happen with our science projects that Ratchet got a hold of. The day seemed to go by fast because before we knew it, it was time for science class. We had science class at the end of the day so at least if things go wrong we can immediately leave school and not have to worry about missing any other classes. All of us entered the room and went to stand by our projects, to wait and see who would be called first.

"Miss. Nakadai may you please bring your project up to the front." Our science teacher Mr. Lackey said pointing to Miko.

"Good Luck!" I said while watching her go up to the front with the model of Cybertron.

Miko then turned to the rest of the class and our teacher looks up at Miko, "Now Miss. Nakadai what planet would that be?" Mr. Lackey asked with a confused look on his face.

Miko paused for a moment and said very honestly, "Umm Cybertron." Then the string that was holding the model of Cybertron broke off and fell onto the desk.

"Now I am impressed by your craftsmanship on this so called planet, but as you know there is no such thing as a metal planet. Thank you though for your effort, but you earned a C-. "Mr. Lackey said as he switched papers.

Miko then walked up to the rest of us, "That's what he thinks! Oh well at least I passed." She said relieved.

"Mr. Darby would you please bring your project forward." Mr. Lackey said as he pointed towards Jack.

I helped lift the project to the front and gave him a thumbs up before leaving him to go back to my project.

"Well its large Mr. Darby and well built so good job, but is it operational?" Mr. Lackey asked curiously.

Jack then sighed as he went to lift a lever to turn it on and as if on cue the machine lit up and started to jump up and down bouncing all around the room until it slammed down the door. The whole class screamed as well as the innocent bystanders in the hallway and Jack ran out the door to stop it before it could hurt anyone. He managed to stop the flying piece of machinery but not without getting bruises in the process and he brought it back to the classroom. Mr. Lackey let's just say was less than pleased at Jack.

"Mr. Darby I just have to say that since you managed to create a device that destroyed my door has earned you an F so if you please just go set that contraption back where you had it." Mr. Lackey said with frustration evident in his voice.

Jack then said, "I'm sorry Mr. Lackey I understand. " Jack then turned to drop off his project in the back.

I then went up to Mr. Lackey and said, "Mr. Lackey I understand that your upset, but if Jack promises to repair your door for free will you at least give him a passing grade?"

Mr. Lackey didn't answer for a few moments and then answered, "Alright then I'll give him a C- only if he comes and fixes my door. "

"Of course sir I will!" Jack said happily then he looked at me and muttered, "Thank you!"

I smiled and nodded at him when Mr. Lackey said, "Alright Miss. Darby you're up next."

I nodded my head and went to go get my project as well as my dry ice from the back of the room and brought it to the front for everyone to see. Mr. Lackey looked at it with a confused look on his face.

"What exactly is it Miss, Darby?" Mr. Lackey asked while looking at my project questionably.

"My project is a dry ice tornado maker! As you can see all you have to do is to carefully grab the dry ice." I said while grabbing the ice with my tongs. "And place it in the device and turn on the fan." I finished while hesitantly turning on the fan. I closed my eyes for a second and waited for something to happen, but nothing ever did.

"Well done Miss. Darby! I'm glad to see that one project worked out well." Mr. Lackey said as he turned around to write something.

Just when I was about to mentally commend Ratchet all of a sudden the machine went haywire and the tornado grew in size. It was tall as me and the wind speed reached almost 50 mph, blowing everything in the classroom everywhere. I ran right past the tornado the best I could and tried to turn the machine off, but it would turn off and the tornado was getting crazier by the second! So I did the only thing that could stop it, I went to open up the device and grabbed the dry ice out of the container, with my bare hands mind you, and threw it across the room. The tornado then dissipated and the dry ice fog then disappeared revealing a windblown classroom. I turned to look at Jack and he gave me a 'Are you okay?' look and I just nodded my head. Mr. Lackey on the other hand was livid yet worried at the sight of his classroom and the turned to face me.

"Miss. Darby are you alright? How did you stop the tornado?" Mr. Lackey asked in concern.

"I'm alright Mr. Lackey. All I did was remove the dry ice from the machine with my hands." I said only now did I realize now that my hands started to sting and burn like crazy.

"I want you to go to the nurse right now! Jack do you mind cleaning this up for your sister?" Mr. Lackey asked him and he nodded while I headed to the nurse.

As I was walking down the hall, I wanted to hit kick myself for touching that dry ice and allowing Ratchet to work on my project. Ugh I probably just failed since I nearly blew the class all the way to Cybertron and back! After a few minutes I reached the nurse and she took look at my hands and rubbed some ointment on them and wrapped them up so they wouldn't get infected. She said that they weren't too serious of burns, but I will have to keep them bandaged for a week or two. Oh that's just great Arcee gonna blow circuit when she sees my hands so I had to do something to cover them up from her. So I grabbed my hoodie from my locker and covered up my rats nest of hair and pulled the sleeves down over my hands to where no could see them. I then started to walk back to the classroom when all of sudden I hear a large boom come echoing through the halls. I ran to the classroom only to find out that Raf's volcano blew a hole through the ceiling. Oh that's definitely gonna cost some money to fix and Mr. Lackey then decided to give Raf detention to clean up the mess he made with the volcano, but surprisingly he gave Raf a C only because it was a well built volcano.

After School/Autobot Base: 

We all came out of the school with relieved yet livid looks on our faces and the Autobots knew that something went wrong today.

"Jack, Jordyn are you guys okay? How did the projects go?" Arcee asked concerned.

"Yeah were fine Arcee just a little miffed at how are projects went. And to say the least we barely passed." Jack said frustrated.

"What's wrong with your sister she isn't talking?" Arcee said to Jack about my strange behavior.

"Oh she just doesn't want to talk at this point and time. " Jack then said as Arcee then took off for the base.

When we arrived at the base we finally see that Optimus and Bumblebee arrived back safely from their mission which brightened my mood a little bit. Ratchet then came up to us with a smile on his face probably wondering how we did.

"Well how did my uh our projects received?" Ratchet asked curiously to the rest of us.

We all looked at him a little nervously well except for me since I was hiding inside of my hoodie fuming. All of us then explained what happened with each project and how it went wrong in so many ways and that we all barely passed. Ratchet then looked at us in disbelief and in frustration.

"Well on our planet you would've received the highest honors!" Ratchet yelled at us as he walked away.

Arcee then asked, "Alright Jordyn spill! What's wrong with you?"

"Well let's just say I hate dry ice and tornadoes!" I said angrily, but gently taking my hood off to reveal my rat's nest of hair and removed the sleeves of my jacket to reveal my bandaged hands.

"Jordyn what happened to your hands?" Arcee asked worry very evident in her voice.

"I just grabbed the dry ice by mistake with my hands to stop the tornado from terrorizing my class." I explained to her calmly.

"Well I'm glad that you stopped the tornado but don't ever do something like that again do you hear me? Oh and you might want to brush your hair it looks like you had a fight with a blow dryer. "Arcee said as she laughed at the last statement.

"Yeah I might need to do that Arcee. Hey Miko can you brush my hair since I can't really." I asked her while holding up my bandage hands.

Miko then nodded as she got the brush out of my bag and began to brush the knots out of my hair. Let's just say my hair was a total wreck and that it took two hours to get it back to normal. Then Jack came and told that Mr. Lackey gave me a C+ since I basically saved the class. I was so happy with my results that I completely got over my anger at Ratchet and thanked him later for helping me out despite the troubles he caused by modifying my project.

**Well there you go another chapter down. As you can see the kid's projects did go haywire, but in the end they passed, barely. In the next chapter we will see how the bots and kids deal with an infestation. And I want to thank you again for the reviews. So like always keep reading and reviewing. See ya later. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Quick Note: I just want to apologize for ending the last chapter a little bit short because I was really tired while writing it last night. I promise to write my chapters a little better and not so late at night. Now that's out of way, on with the story. **

Chapter 8: Infestation on a Saturday

Darby House Saturday Morning: 

Yay it was finally Saturday and that means spending a whole day and the weekend at the Autobot base. Not only am I excited about that, but I am also excited about being able to take off my bandages from my hands after the dry ice incident. And to say the least my mother wasn't pleased with me and neither was Pem because they considered what I did was stupid and that I shouldn't have done it. Well for one thing there was a giant tornado in the room wreaking havoc and it was a portable machine with no plug so I didn't have a choice, but to grab the ice. Anyways I then walked out of my room to the bathroom to get ready and removed the bandages from my hands. After unwrapping them, I saw there might be some possible permanent scars, but that doesn't bother me since I always get scars from gymnastics. Leaving the bathroom I then went to go to eat breakfast and go to the garage to meet Arcee and Jack and leave for the base. Opening the door to the garage I saw that Jack was there, but no Arcee.

"Hey Jack! Do you have any idea where Arcee is?" I asked confused looking at the mostly empty garage.

Jack just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I have got the slightest clue, but I'm guessing she got called to go on a mission. But I'm willing to bet that one of the bots will come to pick us up. "

We then heard honking and that was our cue to leave. I left mom a note so she wouldn't worry and headed outside to meet Jack. When we got outside we saw that both Bumblebee and Bulkhead were there waiting for us. Jack and I then looked at each other and laughed.

"You were somewhat right Jack about one of them coming for us, but we got more than we bargained for!" I said while trying to contain my laughter. Then I saw Miko wave to me and Raf wave to Jack so that meant Jack and I were riding in two different vehicles. I then went over to Bulkhead and Miko and got in the passenger side seat. All of us then took off to the base.

Riding to the Autobot Base: 

"Dude! I see that you got to take off your bandages from your hands! That's awesome cause now I can teach you how to play guitar!" Miko said as she punched my shoulder.

I just looked at her, "Morning to you too Miko! Teach me guitar? I'm not really that good of a player! Oh and morning Bulkhead!" I said while laughing.

"Hey Jordyn! How are your hands?" Bulkhead asked curiously.

"Good as new Bulk! I'm so glad that I get to write again its torture not being able too! It's like Miko not being able to play her guitar for a week." I said laughing as I looked towards Miko.

"Dude Jordyn it would be! Not being able to play my guitar for a week would be just plain torture!" She said with a look of horror on her face.

Bulkhead then laughed, "Yeah Miko wouldn't be the same without it right Jordyn?" He asked me even though the answer was obvious.

"Absolutely! Although Ratchet would be grateful if she couldn't play for a whole week!" I said with a smile on my face.

Miko then turned to me and said, "Oh let docbot be pissy for all I care! Besides the base is just too quiet without it! The silence drives me crazy!"

"It may drive you crazy, but to the rest of us, we like the silence. " I explained to her while she gave me weird look.

"Are you kidding me?! How can you guys stand the silence? It's too loud and it hurts my eardrums!"Miko then said as she leaned back into the seat.

I then looked at her and muttered to Bulkhead, "Yeah because she doesn't know how to be silent sometimes."

"What did you say?"Miko asked confused.

Bulkhead then laughed and I laughed along with him while Miko was giving us strange looks. Despite the looks we were getting, Bulkhead and I kept snickering much to Miko's confusion and she just waved it off probably thinking we were crazy and stared ahead at the road. All of us finally reached the last stretch of road to the Autobot base and I wondered what we could possibly do on a Saturday.

Autobot Base:

As soon as we got to base I saw Arcee and Optimus standing next to the Groundbridge probably ready to go on some sort of mission. I was then curious as to where they were going, but I'm sure they will tell us before they leave. Miko and I then got out of Bulkhead while he transformed and we turned to Ratchet.

"Miss us docbot?" Miko asked in an eager tone of voice.

Ratchet then looked down at us, "Ugh shouldn't they be in school?" He said still not fully understanding our school schedule.

Miko then looked at him with an 'are you kidding face', "On a Saturday? We have the whole weekend off to spend with you!" She said to him as she walked by Optimus and Arcee up to the couch.

Jack then walked over to Arcee, "Wasn't expecting to carpool this morning what gives Arcee?" He said while looking up to her.

"Tag team Jack! It's my turn for exploration duty!" She explained to him while pointing to the bridge.

"Oh too bad! It's a beautiful day for a ride. I wouldn't want to make you feel guilty for keeping Jordyn and I indoors!" He said as a hint that we want to go.

Arcee then put her hands on her hips and said, "Arctic exploration duty!"

Jack the pointed to the other side of the base, "Indoors where it's warm!" He said gratefully he didn't have to go.

"Oh you gotta love Jack! So the Arctic huh? That sounds really fun!" I said sarcastically while walking up to Arcee and Optimus.

Arcee just smiled and looked at me, "It won't be too bad Jordyn and Ratchet won't let us be out there too long anyways. So I see that your mom finally let you take the bandages off your hands!" She said while looking and pointing at my hands.

"Yeah she did finally!" I said holding my hands up. "I thought she would never let me take them off. But they're good as new now!" I finished smiling at Arcee.

"It's good to see that you have recovered from your injuries Jordyn although it looks like you may have some scars. " Optimus said while looking down at me.

I turned to look at my hands and said, "Yeah knowing me I probably will, but I don't mind it though." Looking back at them I said, "Well as much as I don't want you guys to freeze to death out there, I shouldn't have to keep you guys from going on the mission so be careful out there!"

"Don't worry Jordyn we will be fine! See you later!" Arcee said with a smile and I waved back at her while going up to where Jack and Miko were. I heard Optimus talking to Raf for a minute before leaving to go to the Arctic with Arcee. The bridge then closed and all of kids when up to the human area where the couch and chair were along with the TV and video game was.

"So what do you guys want to do today?"Miko asked Bulkhead and Bumblebee who were currently standing behind us.

"BEEEP BEEP!" Bumblebee answered Miko while holding up his fingers like he was holding something.

Raf then translated for us, "Video game tournament! Last one standing wins!" Raf said excitedly with Bumblebee in agreement.

"Bulkhead! Bumblebee! Here now!" Ratchet then barked at the two bots who reluctantly obeyed and went over to Ratchet.

I then took a seat on the recliner while Miko grabbed the remote controls for the video games. I didn't feel like playing with Miko because of two things: One, I had to write a week's worth of journal entries since I was delayed by my hands and two, Miko isn't exactly the easiest person to play video games with. So I just sat down and started to write when Miko looked over to Jack waving the remote control in front of his face.

"Prepare to be destroyed!" She said to Jack who in turn didn't look interested in playing.

"Eh not really my thing Miko!" He said leaning back into the couch.

Miko then looked at Jack with an amused look on her face, "Oh really? Or you just afraid of losing to a girl?" Miko said taunting him.

I turned to look at Jack, "Oh come on Jack are you seriously gonna let Miko get away teasing you like that?" I asked Jack while laughing.

Jack then looked at Miko and snatched the controller, "Bring it!" He said with determination.

"No mercy!" Miko then said as they started the race. I then looked at Raf who seemed rather disappointed and I wasn't the only one who seemed to notice.

"Hey Raf you want to take on Miko for me?" Jack said thoughtfully to Raf as he handed him the controller.

Raf then looked at him and said, "Nah I got other things to do." Raf then got off the couch and started to walk away.

"Hey don't get lost out there Raf!" I said jokingly to him and he just smiled and continued to walk down the stairs to the hallway.

I then turned back to writing in my journal and listened as Jack and Miko shouted at each other about the game. Smiling at them I went back to writing in my journal for awhile because I gotta lot of writing to do. Yeah it sounds like I'm obsessed with writing, but I want to become a writer and an English teacher when I'm older so why not practice now! I never let anyone see my journal or let anyone touch it because honestly I'm afraid everyone is going to laugh at what I have to say. I was brought out of my thoughts by Jack and Miko shouting.

"Ha in your face Miko!" Jack said victoriously as the lights then decided to go out for a second and then turn back on, "What the? Great power failure!" He said stopping his victory dance. I then put my journal away and got up from the chair.

"Oh and look it wiped out our game!" Miko said in mock disappointment. Jack on the other hand looked frustrated and a little disappointed.

"Aw but I was winning!" Jack then shouted as we followed Miko.

Miko then said, "Hmm bummer!" As she threw the controller back on the couch.

I then looked at Jack, "The one time you win and the power goes out. That really bites doesn't it Jack?" I said while smiling at him.

He just nodded his head and we walked over to where the bots were standing. They were in the middle of the room inspecting something related to the Groundbridge. Then Ratchet pulled a piece of machinery out of the floor and to me it looked like something has been chewing on it.

"Hmm we most definitely have a problem! But what could have caused this?" He asked the others curiously as the light went out and back on again.

"Or that!" Bulkhead said as we looked at the ceiling and back at Ratchet.

"Maybe something is wrong with the main grid. Let's hope it isn't a substation malfunction." Ratchet said as he examined the piece of metal in his hands.

"Hey guys look what I found!" Raf said as he entered the room carrying something in his hand.

"We're busy! AH!" Ratchet then shouted as he looked at Raf and jumped back.

Bulkhead then shouted as he jumped back, "WHOA! WHOA!" Then Bulkhead and Bumblebee pulled out their blasters aiming at what Raf had in his hand. Jack, Miko, and I then jumped in front of Raf, confused as to why the bots were acting so weird.

"Hey! Hey! What is with you guys?" Miko said to the rather skittish Autobots.

Bulkhead then shouted, "Scraplets! Scraplets!" While waving his blasters at us.

"What's a scraplet?" Raf asked jumping from behind us.

Ratchet looked down at us, "The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl the face of Cybertron!" He said in a grave tone of voice.

Jack and I then looked at each other and then at the scraplet and back up to the bots and said, **"This? Are you kidding me?" ** This little robot had to be half a foot tall with a big head and eyes, but with tiny insect like legs.

"You guys are giant robots! Scrappy here is tiny!" Miko said comparing the bots to the scraplet.

"You have no idea what that tiny thing can do!" Bulkhead said in warning to the rest of us kids.

Raf then turned to look at the Scraplet, "Aww he wouldn't hurt anything!" He said as the scraplet then decided to wake up.

Then the strangest yet scariest thing happened! The scraplet then hopped out of Raf's arm and charged the Autobots flashing his rather sharp teeth. Bumblebee tried to blast it, but it was too quick and then started to eating through Bumblebee's armor on his leg and then his arm. He then threw it across the room and it started to charge Bee again when all of a sudden Raf started to smash the vermin into pieces. Jack and I then intervened grabbing the crowbar Raf had out of his hands.

"Whoa easy there killer!" Jack said calmly to Raf who took a deep breath and ran to Bumblebee.

"Whoa I didn't see that coming." Miko said in shock as she pointed to the now dead scraplet.

I turned to look at her and said, "Which part?" She looked at me, but before anyone could answer, Raf's voice rang out through the room.

"I'm sorry Bumblebee! Is he going to be okay?" Raf asked in concerned for his friend sitting on the ground.

"Only a mesh wound, he'll live. " Ratchet said as he looked at Raf. Thank goodness he was okay because it wasn't looking to good there for a second.

"Now do you believe me? All Scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal especially living metal!" Bulkhead as he was pointing to himself.

Jack then joined the conversation, "Well bug squashed game over right?" He said hopeful.

"No! When it comes to scraplets there is never just one and I fear I know how they got in here!" Ratchet said as he was heading to another room. When we went in the room, I saw a huge pod that looks like it has been ripped open from the inside.

"It's a trap! A scraplet trap!" Ratchet said as he examined the pod.

"Uh an empty scraplet trap!" Bulkhead said with fear in his voice.

Ratchet the explained, "Most likely ejected into space eons ago where the sub zero temperatures kept them in stasis."

"Until we brought the thaw!" Jack then said as he approached the pod.

"Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch!" Miko said fearfully to us.

Raf then joined the conversation, "So how many are there?" He asked a little timid to Ratchet.

"Thousands! With the power malfunctions and Groundbridge damage! Is sure signs that their infestation is well underway!" Ratchet said with a grave tone of voice.

"So how long do you think until they completely destroy the base?" I said in a serious tone of voice.

Ratchet then turned to me, "I don't know the exact time, but I can guess that within a matter of hours!" He said while looking at all of us. That didn't make the situation any better, but it gave us a time frame of how long we have to fix the problem. Well we hope that we can fix the problem.

As we were making our way back to the main room we then heard Optimus voice come over the monitors, but we couldn't make out what he was saying over the static. Ratchet tried to regain control over the comm. system, but then the monitors went blank and we lost the communication.

"The scraplets have gotten into the comm. link system! If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately, they will turn the whole base into a scrapheap!" Ratchet said with urgency.

Bulkhead on the other hand was all for leaving the base, "Well I say we bug out of her and let them keep it!" He said frantically with Bumblebee in agreement.

"Evacuation is not an option! If we don't get the Groundbridge back online stat Optimus and Arcee will perish for sure!" Ratchet said his voice demanding yet fearful.

"**They will?!" **Jack and I said with worry in our voice with thought of Arcee and Optimus freezing to death in the Arctic.

"Bulkhead you never run!" Miko said a little disappointed at her guardian.

Bulkhead then turned to her and began explaining, "Miko you've never seen a swarm of these things devour a bot I have! They pick you apart from the inside out starting out with the small juicy bits first. Fuse by fuse! Circuit by circuit! Until there is nothing left and I mean nothing! Not even your optics!"

Jack then decided to intervene, "You have to let us help!" He said in determination.

"We aren't made of metal!" Raf pointed out to the bots.

"We have a better chance of getting rid of them!" I said hopefully.

Miko then points to herself and said, "Yeah the scraplets can't hurt us!"

"Normally I would find your fleshiness to be your least engaging quality, but it would provide us an advantage under these extremes." Ratchet said in agreement with us.

Jack then gave out orders to the rest of us, "Okay then all of us pair or group off with one human per bot or two! I'll watch your back while your fixing the Groundbridge."

"I will too!" I said to Jack and Ratchet who in turn looked relieved with the extra help.

"While we go on a bug hunt!" Miko then said to the other bots who looked none too pleased about going to look for scraplets.

Everyone then took off on their assigned tasks while Jack and I stayed with Ratchet who was immediately started to get to work on the Groundbridge. We remained in silence for the longest of time and now I understand what Miko was saying earlier about it being so loud that it hurts your eardrums. I kept thinking about how Optimus and Arcee were doing out there! No doubt freezing their afts out there in the sub zero temperatures and I was now more determined to get rid of the scraplets and bring them back home! Wow Jack was right I do act like mom when it comes to worrying about others especially the ones I consider family. I was then brought back out of thoughts to Jack finally speaking to Ratchet after several minutes of silence.

"So how's it going over there?" Jack asked a little anxiously.  
"Yeah how's progress?" I said to Ratchet a little anxious as well and for a few moments he didn't answer.

"I have rewired and recalibrated everything that was eaten, but the Groundbridge still won't receive power!" He said while punching the ground. Then all of a sudden we heard a noise coming from a vent in the wall. I then looked up and saw a bunch of scraplets crawling along the walls and gasped.

"Oh no! Jack look up there!" I whispered to him while he turned to look in the direction I was looking. Both of us froze hopefully the scraplets won't realize that we were there, but with no such luck the scraplets looked in our direction and started to fly towards Ratchet.

Shocked by the recent development Jack and I both screamed, **"They fly?! You never said they could fly!" ** We watched as the scraplets fly over us and started to attack Ratchet.

"**Ratchet!" **Jack and I both shouted while charging at the scraplets and smashing them to the best of our abilities.

Jack and I waved our metal pipes in the air hoping to take out as many scraplets as we can. But there were too many to get all at once and Ratchet realized this and then shouted, "Jack! Jack! The fire extinguisher!" He then pointed at the wall next to him.

Jack then grabbed the fire extinguisher and started to spray all the scraplets that were attacking Ratchet while I was handling the ones flying around everywhere. We managed to subdue the scraplets for a short moment before Bulkhead and Bumblebee came running into room with multiple scraplet bites.

"Ratchet get the patch kit we're leaking Energon like-WHOA!" Bulkhead then shouted as he looked up to the ceiling.

There were tons of scraplets flying above us in swarms and dive bombing at the bots. Bee then proceeded to shoot at all of them while Bulkhead got out his wrecking ball intending to smash them. I on the other hand was smashing many scraplets with my metal pipe while Jack was spraying down Ratchet again.

Bulkhead then smashes a good group of them with his right arm wrecking ball while saying, "Eat this!"

I then turned around and said, "Bulkhead your hand!" I continued to smash them as Bulkhead realized the scraplets were eating at his other hand and he started to scream.

All four of us did the best we could to fight off the numerous amounts of scraplets, but we didn't give up on protecting our friends. We continued to smash, well in Jack's case spray, them down until the last ones remained. After about another ten minutes of continuous fighting, all of us managed to clear the room of all of the scraplets…hopefully.

"Did we get them all?" Jack asked with his answer being the distant sound of chewing echoing throughout the base.

"Nope there are still more, dang it!" I said frustrated as can be right now, but I didn't show it much.

Ratchet then spoke up, "These were only scouts!" I saw Bumblebee fall back lying on the ground and beeped in frustration.

"So do the rest of them know we're in here?" Bulkhead asked nervously to us.

"Not yet, but probably they will soon!" I said to him with my concern and worry rising.

Ratchet then pointed out, "And if allow ourselves to become our next meal, Arcee and Optimus will never make it home! We must get the Groundbridge operational."

"Then we could use it to send the scraplets anywhere on Earth!" Raf said hopefully.

"Why not back to the Arctic we already know they don't do cold." Jack said while holding up the fire extinguisher.

I nodded my head in agreement and said, "Yeah if the Arctic froze them once then it can do it again!"

"Suh-weet one stop shopping!" Miko said eagerly.

"Compare the scraplets body mass to sub zero conditions should freeze them on contact so think Ratchet think! If the Groundbridge is still down then there must be a breach in the Energon fuel line." He said like he had a light bulb go off in his head.

"Ugh if we weren't breaching then one of us could go over there and fix it." Bulkhead said his voice very tired.

"**Where do we find it?"** Jack and I then asked Ratchet.

"And how do we fix it?" Raf asked determined to get it done.

Ratchet then explained to us that it was just down the hallway behind the monitors and that the tools were in the storage room next to the Energon line. We all ran to the storage room and then to the Energon fuel line room where we were met by a bunch of scraplets.

"Remember we aren't made of metal!" Jack said calmly to us as we walked over the scraplets.

"Yeah so don't be afraid!" I said in the same calmness my brother had a few seconds ago.

We looked around everywhere for the breach until we heard a leaking noise, **"There's the breach!"** Jack and I then said as we ran over to the line.

"We have to work fast!" Jack said urgently to the rest of us.

"Here cover up the leak with this metal and Jack will weld it together! Oh and remember to close your eyes the light will be bright!" I said to others while we got to work on fixing it. We managed to get it fixed and then the scraplets then took off.

"They're getting ready to feed!" Raf shouted to the rest of us. We all then ran out of the room to tell the others that we fixed it. As soon as we got to the room we all then shouted for Ratchet to fire up the Groundbridge.

"Groundbridge activated!" Ratchet said while falling to the ground pulling the lever. And it actually worked!

Bulkhead the all of sudden got off the floor yelling, "Ready for the main course? Come and get it!" He then ran through the Groundbridge with all of the scraplets following.

For the next few minutes it seemed like an eternity for Bulkhead to come back with an almost completely frozen Arcee and Optimus. Thank goodness that they managed to brave the cold and stay alive! Ratchet and Bulkhead then managed to help Arcee lay down as well as Bumblebee so that they could get some rest and could be checked over. Ratchet was about to go into medical mode, but Jack and I decided that he needed to sit down and rest and that we could handle taking care of our guardians. He protested against this, but I gave him a look that mom would give to me whenever I would argue with her and he didn't argue much after that. He just sat there next to Optimus and gave us instructions on how everyone needed to be treated. While there were only two laptops to handle the stats on each bot, I managed to get the stats working on my tablet and it was helpful cause I had to move around to see if everyone was doing okay.

"Report bio circuitry status!" Ratchet then ordered Jack and I.

"**Levels are rising!"** Jack and I said while giving Ratchet a thumbs up.

Ratchet then looked pleased and said, "Excellent! Rafael keep a close eye on Bumblebee's electronic pulse monitor! Miko check Bulkheads interface patch!"

"Its steady Ratchet!" Raf then said happily to the medic.

"Looking good!" Miko said giving a thumbs up to Ratchet.

I then walked over to Arcee to see if she is okay and said, "Looks like it's your turn for recovery this time around." I laughed while looking down at my tablet.

"Yeah no kidding! I'm glad to be out that fragging Arctic! I kept wishing that I was near a tropical island!" Arcee said relieved yet still angry at being in the cold forever.

I looked at her and smile, "Yeah can't say that I blame you there! But it wasn't exactly a vacation spot here for awhile!" I said frowning while looking back at my tablet to check on stats.

"Yeah I can tell! Well I'm proud of you four anyways for helping us get back home and preventing the rest of them from getting eaten alive!" She said smiling at me and the rest of us.

I just looked up at her and gave out a small laugh, "Well your family to us! And we would do anything for our families!" I said while smiling at her.

Before Arcee could answer back we heard a loud, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Coming from Miko at the other end of the med bay. Immediately I ran over there putting the tablet in my purse and grabbing a metal pipe and jumped in front of Miko.

"**Scraplets!?"** Jack and I then questioned Miko preparing to swing.

"SPIDER! Is it on me?" Miko then screeched while doing a little dance as she ran out of med bay screaming.

Bulkhead then looked in Miko's direction and said, "Did she just scream like a little girl?"

I then put my pipe down and nodded my head and said, "Yes, yes she did Bulkhead!" I started laughing and went to go look back at the stats. While checking on everybody I kept thinking about how similar we were to the bots not only do we freeze when it's cold, but scream like little girls when it comes to creatures that are tinier than us and Miko just proved that.

**Well there you go another chapter down! I have to say this was a fun chapter to write and in the show I thought it was pretty funny when both Miko and Bulkhead screamed like little girls at creatures that were smaller than they were. In the next chapter we will see what happens when an old friend of Bulkhead's arrives to meet the team. Is he really who he says he is? Can he be trusted? Well like always keep reading and reviewing. See ya later. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Who can you trust?

Autobot Base (Friday): 

"Aww man Raf you win again! I think you've been hanging around Bumblebee too much!" Jack said as Raf once again beat him at the racing game.

Raf then laughed at Jack and said, "Well he's definitely shown me a few tricks since I kept losing to him all the time so maybe I can teach you!"

"Yeah and maybe he can finally beat Miko at it!" I said smiling at Jack while he just gave me a look. "Hey you beat me all the time so don't look at me like that!"

Jack just smiled and said, "I wouldn't say all the time just a few times here and there. " I just smiled and nodded my head in agreement while putting the boot back on my injured foot. "How's the foot?"

"It's alright! I just don't feel like propping it up anymore right now. "I said while Jack nodded his head in agreement. "And plus the doctor says I can't keep it propped up all the time."

Jack just smiled at me and said, "True, but you tend to walk on it more than to keep it propped up! It's only been a week Jordyn."

"Yeah Jordyn you don't want to make it any worse than it already is." Raf said concerned as he looked at me.

I just sighed and said, "I know! I know! I just want to have both of my feet working properly and I feel like I let the team down when I broke it."

"You sound a lot like Arcee whenever she is injured after battle." Ratchet said joining our conversation.

Arcee then came up to us and gave Ratchet a look, "Oh really and how do I act like in med bay?" Arcee asked daring him to answer.

"You always come into med bay feeling guilty that you let the team down when you are injured and you act stubborn whenever I tell you that you need to rest and recover. You and Jordyn act the same way that's for sure." Ratchet said while looking at Arcee and me and turning back towards the monitors.

"**Do not Ratchet!" **Arcee and I said in disagreement with Ratchet's words. Before anyone could say anything else, Bulkhead and Miko entered the room talking about a monster truck rally that was in town. As soon as they got in there a beep went off on the monitor and everyone then went to see what the commotion was.

"Optimus I picking a signal on a restricted bend it seems to be coming from a starship inside the solar system!" Ratchet said as I was making my way up to the railing near the monitors. "It's an Autobot identification beacon!"

Jack then turned from the monitors to the bots and said, "So there are other bots out there?

"The masses scattered to the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark, but…cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons!" Arcee said suspiciously.

Optimus then decided to intervene, "Unknown vessel this is Autobot Outpost Omega One! Indentify yourself!" He ordered the unknown bot.

"I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat brigades!" The unknown bot said in an insulted tone of voice.

"Wheeljack! You old con crusher what are you doing all the way out here?" Bulkhead said excitedly as he nearly knocked Arcee and Bumblebee over.

"Bulkhead? That's you? What's with all the security?" Wheeljack asked confused.

Bulkhead the sighed and said, "The rock were on is crawling with cons! How long till you come here and even the odds?"

"Sometime tomorrow. If I put the metal to the pedal!" Wheeljack announced to the rest of us.

Miko, who was on Bulkhead's shoulder, said in excitement, "A new bot's coming here! How cool is that!"

Optimus then turned to Bulkhead, "Wheeljack! I know of him by reputation only! Can you verify his voice print?" He asked still skeptical over this new bot.

"He is one thousand percent the real deal Optimus!" Bulkhead said reassuringly.

Optimus then nodded and turned to the monitor and said, "We will send landing coordinates Wheeljack. Safe journey!"

"See you soon buddy! I'll make sure you get a proper welcome!" Bulkhead said excitedly as the communication line was cut.

Arcee then went over to Bulkhead and sarcastically said, "So who's the boyfriend?"

'Haha that was a good one Arcee!' I thought to myself while laughing.

Bulkhead then let out a laugh as he said, "Jackie and I go way back! We were part of the same war unit The Wreckers! This means the cons are going to wish they will never find us!"

"It sounds like you guys haven't seen each other in a long time huh Bulk!" I said sympathetically while looking at Bulkhead.

Bulkhead looked at me and sighed, "Your right Jordyn it has been a long time since I've seen him, so I'm excited that he is coming!"

"Me too! It's going to be awesome to have another bot around here to hang out with." Miko said excitedly as she held out a thumbs up.

"Let's hope that he doesn't pick up on any of Miko's habits or were definitely going to have trouble." Arcee whispered quietly to me.

I just smiled and said, "That's for sure! We already got one trouble maker we don't need another!" Arcee then just smiled as we watched Bulkhead telling Miko a story about him and Wheeljack back on Cybertron.

Later on we asked, well Miko, asked if we could stay the night here at base since it was a Friday night. Optimus didn't have a problem with that and neither did the bots well except for Ratchet. Miko was overly excited that she gets to stay and not have to go back home because with the news of a new bot coming tomorrow, so she didn't want to miss anything. We all then grabbed our sleeping bags that we left here awhile back just in case and went to lay down to watch TV. Everyone insisted that I had to lay my sleeping bag on the couch so that my foot would be comfortable despite my protests that I would be fine. Anyways after a while everyone went to sleep or in the bots case recharge, I then decided to write in my journal with my portable book light. I kept thinking about how happy Bulkhead was and how much the Autobots have suffered in this war from losing their planet to become separated from all the ones they cared about. So things like this happening make me happy for the fact that not everything is a total loss to the Autobots.

Autobot Base (Saturday):

"Today is the day that Wheeljack gets here! How much longer do you think Bulk?" Miko asked impatiently to her much bigger guardian.

Bulkhead just laughed and said, "Not that much longer Miko!"

"Ugh I hate waiting!" Miko said as she kept a close eye on the monitor watching as Wheeljack kept getting closer to the designated coordinates.

"Patience has never been a part of Miko's dictionary that's for sure." I said to Jack and Raf while laughing slightly.

Miko then gave me a look that said 'Oh shut up!' I just smiled and turned back to the monitors to watch Wheeljack position. All of us watched for the next ten minutes at Wheeljack's position and that's when Arcee decided to break the silence.

"Wheeljack's ship is nearing the landing zone!"Arcee announced happily to the rest of us. Miko then gasped in excitement at the news.

"You think he will visit?" Raf asked excitedly to the Jack, Miko, and I.

Miko then turned to face us and said, "Maybe he'll stay! Hmm he'll have to find his own human though!"

"Groundbridge cycling up!" Ratchet announced as the Groundbridge controls decided to glitch on him and he hit it to make it go back to normal. "Blasted scraplets! The equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation."

Jack then decided to ask Optimus who then approached us, "So Wheeljack is landing halfway around the world and then you'll bridge him here."

"We can't risk revealing the location of our base just in case the Decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship." Optimus explained to us as Miko then walked away from us to see what Bulkhead was doing.

I just smiled at Optimus and said, "Don't worry she's just excited! Don't take it personally." I then hobbled over to where Miko was.

"Dude I've never seen you so stoked!" Miko yelled to Bulkhead who was pacing the room.

Bulkhead then stopped and said, "We were like brothers and tonight we are going to party!"

"Suh-weet!" Miko said in excitement as she jumped up and down. But before any of us could say anything the alarm system went off indicating five cons following Wheeljack.

"Boogies! Closing fast on Wheeljack's position!" Arcee said with a frown on her face.

Bulkhead was then furious, "Con scum!" He said while watching the monitor. The cons were getting closer to Wheeljack and then they were right on top on him. All of the bots then sprang forward ready to go help Wheeljack.

"Ratchet open the Groundbridge were missing all the action!" Bulkhead demanded urgently.

Ratchet then opened the bridge and said, "I'll prepare med bay!" Bulkhead then turned around to face Ratchet and laughed.

"For who? The cons? This is Wheeljack were talking about!" Bulkhead said as he ran through the bridge with Arcee and Bumblebee in tow.

"I hope they put the smack down on the cons!" Miko said while making punching motions and accidentally punched my shoulder.

I just looked at her while I held my shoulder and said, "Yeah me too Miko, but let's also hope they will make it back safely too."

"I agree with Jordyn there!" Jack said as he came up next to me worry apparent in his voice.

Miko just looked at us and said, "They'll be fine! With Bulkhead and Wheeljack there, the cons won't stand a chance!" Before any of us could respond a beep came from the console.

"_Ratchet you can bridge us back now!"_Arcee said through the comm. link. And by the sound of her voice it means that everyone is okay! Thank goodness!

We all then watched as Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Wheeljack came through the Groundbridge, but then it malfunctioned again right after the bots came through. I then noticed that Wheeljack is almost as tall as Bulkhead, but taller than Bumblebee right around Ratchet's height with the colors green, white, and red. He has two swords as weapons and has some sort of wings on his back.

"Hey Jackie come here and meet my other best buddy Miko! She can wreck with the best of us!" Bulkhead said excitedly pointing to Miko who was coming down the stairs.

Miko then shyly looked at Wheeljack and said, "Hiya!" Wheeljack just smiled and went up to her.

"You keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?" He asked in amusement to Miko.

'Keeping him out? More like dragging him in!' I thought to myself humorously.

Miko just smiled and said, "I try, but trouble finds us anyways!" Wheeljack just laughed at Miko and turned to Bulkhead.

"We're gonna get along just fine!" Wheeljack said as Optimus made his way to greet the new bot.

Wheeljack then approached him and said, "Optimus Prime! It's a privilege!"

"Likewise soldier so what do have to report from your long journey?" Optimus asked curiously.

I then thought to myself, 'Yeah I'm curious to find out what he saw too!'

"Been bouncing around from rock, trying to find signs of friends or foe, but now I find both!" Wheeljack then said his voice very distant.

Optimus looked at the Wrecker, "We are few but strong. We have suffered losses, but have grown. We will relish the fact that if you would like to join our team." Optimus finished as he smiled at Wheeljack.

I was shocked to see Optimus smile and thought to myself, 'I knew that everybody smiled, but not Optimus so this new to me!'

"I would be honored!" Wheeljack said accepting Optimus offer to join.

Bulkhead now more excited said, "Then let's get this party started!" He then slapped Wheeljack's back like any brothers would. It was nice to see Bulkhead finally get his buddy back and I could tell that one wound from this war is now stitched up.

"Suh-weet! I'll my guitar and then it'll be a party!" Miko said excitedly as she grabbed her guitar and plugged it into the amp. Music rang out through the base much to Ratchet's annoyance and Bulkhead managed to mash together some pieces of metal to make a ball to throw.

"Interesting party I have to say!" I said while sitting next to Jack who was currently sitting on a lower platform.

Jack just smiled at my comment and said, "Interesting and different that's for sure!" I just laughed at that because who else in the world have had a party with giant alien robots, nobody that I know of. I then took of my boot and let my foot relax as I propped it up with my purse on the platform.

Arcee then came up to Jack and I, "So how's the foot Jordyn?" She asked leaning against the wall taking notice of my propped up foot.

"Its fine Arcee, just letting it relax since I've been standing on it for awhile." I said smiling as she just nodded and look over at Bulkhead and Wheeljack tossing around the "ball."

Jack then got curious and asked, "So what is that about?"

Arcee then turned to Jack with a smile, "It's called lobbing! A favorite past time on Cybertron especially among the warrior class." She explained to the both of us.

"Kind of like our version of football huh Jack." I said while watching Bulkhead and Wheeljack.

Jack just nodded his head and said, "Yeah that's a good way of seeing it!"

Miko was playing her guitar for awhile and then took notice of Raf sitting on the floor, "Come on Raf show us some moves!" She said encouragingly.

Raf was hesitant at first but then got up and said, "Oh alright!" He then started to do a familiar dance with Bee watching him curiously.

"Haha of course The Robot!" Jack said while laughing and Arcee had an amused smile on her face.

I started laughing along with Jack and said, "Of all the dances he has to choose from!" I then started laughing harder when I saw Bee copying Raf's robotic dance moves. I then took a look around the room and notice that we were missing somebody.

It seems like Jack and I were having the same thought, **"Where's Optimus?"** Jack and I then asked Arcee

"Went for a drive…Primes don't party." She said while looking at us and back at the others who seem to have thrown the ball and hit the Groundbridge much to Ratchet's irritation.

I watched as Wheeljack kept asking Ratchet so many questions about the Groundbridge and I was curious as to why. It made me a little suspicious, so I just had to keep an eye on him. Wheeljack then proceeded to go back to playing with Bulkhead for a little bit. I was brought out of my daze by the sound of Jack's voice.

"Hey Jordyn are you okay?" Jack asked taking note of my weird expression.

I turned to him and said, "Yeah I'm fine Jack! I was just in my own little world there for a second." Arcee and Jack then gave me a weird look, but I ignored it for the most part.

"Hey don't tell Bulkhead this, but do you think that Wheeljack is acting a little strange?" I asked curiously to Jack and Arcee.

Arcee turned to me and said, "Maybe a little, but he's probably still adjusting to everything so there's nothing you need to worry about alright Jordyn." I just nodded my head and went back to watching. In part of my mind Arcee is right, but in other parts there were signs telling me something just isn't right about Wheeljack.

With that thought in mind I decided to put my boot on and hop down from the platform to where Miko has gathered with Bulkhead and the others. Jack and Arcee followed me to where the others were to hear about an old story being told by Bulkhead about him and Wheeljack on a mission back on Cybertron. For the most part I didn't pay attention because I was keeping an eye on Wheeljack for anything suspicious, but I then stopped to listen to Bulkhead.

"So there we were low on Energon, no communications, surrounded by cons and what does Wheeljack do? Haha tell'em Jackie!" Bulkhead said while pointing towards his buddy.

Wheeljack looked at us and merely said, "What I do best!"

"He throws his only grenade into the primary heat exchanger!" Bulkhead said excitedly as he was getting into this story.

"Yeah sounded like a good idea at the time!" Wheeljack said his voice pretty mellow.

Bulkhead then finished for him, "The joint went supernova!" Bulkhead said as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Awesome!" Miko said in amazement as she threw her hands up.

"Yeah I'm still picking out shrapnel out of my backside!" Bulkhead said as he was rubbing his back.

Arcee then came into the conversation, "I'm not surprised given the size of your backside!" Arcee said and Bumblebee beeped in agreement while Wheeljack looked at Ratchet working on the Groundbridge again.

"Jackie's signature one grenade, one shot! Hey you alright?" Bulkhead asked finally taking notice of Wheeljack's strange behavior.

"What?" Wheeljack said as if he was coming out of daze.

Bulkhead just looked at him strange, "Well you don't seem like yourself." He said with concern in his voice.

"Ah I been stuck in a can to long! I better go topside before I get stir crazy!" Wheeljack said reassuringly to Bulkhead.

"I've got patrol in the morning you can come with!" Bulkhead said while trying to cheer up his buddy.

Wheeljack then looked at Bulkhead and said, "Why don't we go now?"

'Wow this guy is one heck of a hurry to get out of here? What is his problem?' I thought to myself.

"And break up the party? Come on the gang's loving you! You gotta tell them the story of Dartmouth pass!" Bulkhead asked trying to change the subject.

Wheeljack then got up and walked over to where us kids sat and said, "You tell it! You're better at it than I am! So why doesn't Miko give me a tour of the base?"

"Um yeah sure Jackie go ahead!" Bulkhead said while looking back at him and Miko.

Miko then jumped off the crate her and I were sitting on and said, "Tour starts now! So can you fly? Have you thrashed more Decepticons than Bulkhead?" Her voice fading out as she walked away into the hallway with Wheeljack.

Bulkhead then got a look on his face and Arcee took notice of it and said, "You alright there Bulk?"

"Yeah just out of sorts I guess." Bulkhead said as he turned away from Arcee.

Arcee then got a look on her face and said, "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"Jealous that Miko is making a new friend come on! Something…something is just not right about Wheeljack!" Bulkhead said suspiciously.

'See I'm not the only one Arcee! I'm not crazy' I thought to myself while looking at Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead really he's traveled galaxies! He could just be rocket lagged or bots do change you know." Arcee said trying to reassure him.

Bulkhead just stood there for a second before saying, "Not Jackie!"

"Well Bulkhead if you really don't think you can trust him or think that something is wrong with him, then you could ask him to tell you something that only you two know… like a story." I said while hopping off the crate I was sitting on.

Bulkhead just looked at me and sighed, "Yeah I might have a story in mind that he should tell us. "

"So what story might that be?" Jack asked curiously as he followed me to stand around the bots.

"You'll see when he gets back!" Bulkhead said with anticipation.

Arcee then got a confused look on her face, "How do you know if he is going to remember the story?"

"Look I know Jackie better than anyone-!" Bulkhead said as Miko and Wheeljack returned from the tour.

Wheeljack the curiously said, "So what are you guys talking about?"

Bulkhead then calmly stated, "Oh I was telling the guys about you and me at the battle of Dartmouth pass."

"That's one heck of a story huh Bulk!" Wheeljack said while walking up to Bulkhead.

I knew Bulkhead was putting my idea in motion when he said," Yeah tell it!"

"Talk talk talk how about we do that after we go off roading?" Miko asked the two much larger bots.

Bulkhead then became frustrated when he said a little harshly, "Miko stay out of this!" He then put his hand in a stopping motion in front of Miko.

'Oh I can tell that this isn't looking to good, but I don't agree with Bulkhead yelling at Miko like that!' I then thought to myself while watching the whole thing unfold.

"Bulkhead! Easy!" Arcee said in a demanding yet calming tone of voice.

Wheeljack then became a little nervous as he said, "I'm not sure that I-!" He was interrupted by the look on Bulkheads face.

"Tell it!" He demanded his buddy in question at the moment and Wheeljack then got an irritated look on his face.

Wheeljack then looked at us and said, "Fine! You want to live in the past Bulkhead? The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and the smelting pit. The cons were vicious bringing everything they had down on us. Bulkhead and I then engaged the enemy and left them for scrap. Then I used their backsides as stepping stones to cross the molten metal! Isn't that how it happened?"

Bulkhead then, to me, got a suspicious look on his face and said, "Yeah that's exactly how it happened. Except for one little thing…I wasn't there!" Everyone then got a surprised look on their faces well except for me.

'I knew it! I knew that there wasn't something right about him!' I thought angrily to myself

Ratchet then made a shocked sound in the back as Bulkhead continued, "I already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus! But you wouldn't know that if you only got access to Wheeljack's public service record!"

"Bulkhead what does that have to do with-?" Miko said, but was interrupted by 'Wheeljack' whenever he snatched her up. I tried to jump and grab her, but I instead landed hard on my hurt foot. Arcee then tried to grab Miko, but was pushed out of the way by the fake Wheeljack.

"MIKO!" Bulkhead cried out as he saw his friend being captured.

'Wheeljack' then ran over to the Groundbridge controls with Miko. "Stay back or I will squeeze her into pulp!" He said as Miko was trying to free herself from his grasp.

Everybody then froze; not wanting to do anything drastic in the case that 'Wheeljack' would hurt Miko. Okay Miko maybe a pain sometimes, but she doesn't deserve to be squished like a tomato in front of her friends. My protective nature then took over as I tried to reach for Miko to help her by hopping on one leg to get there, but Jack moved in to stop me from doing something I regret.

"Wheeljack! What are you doing?" Miko asked confused as she was still trying to get free.

Bulkhead was then furious and moved closer to the fake; swinging his fist and demanding, "Decepticon coward! Let the girl go and face me!"

"Don't fret there's plenty of fighting to come. " The con said to Bulkhead with a malicious smile.

Jack then decided to intervene, "Is there a real Wheeljack?" He said in confusion yet worry.

"And if there is what have you cons done with him?" I said while looking at the con with anger. I was mad for the fact that the cons took Bulkheads best friend away and replaced him with a fake.

"Oh there is a real Wheeljack indeed and I imagine that Lord Starscream is making sport of him." The con said as Bulkhead was giving him a death glare.

The con then turned around to face the Groundbridge controls and then started typing in coordinates. All of us still stood there not knowing what we could do to help Miko and stop this con from doing whatever he has in store for all of us. Miko still was struggling to get free, but it was no use as the grip on her was tight and unyielding. Then I wondered as to why the Decepticons send in an impersonator to the base, but then it hit me like a ton of bricks!

"Wait your getting the Groundbridge ready for an invasion of our base aren't you?" I shouted at the con angrily as he typed in the coordinates.

The con then turned to look at me and said, "You're a smart little human! Why yes indeed I am! Even though Lord Starscream planned this so that Prime would perish, but since he's not here all of you will do just fine and the Prime gets to see the aftermath." The con then turned around to finish putting in the coordinates for the attack.

Arcee then went and knelt beside Jack, Raf, and I, "If worse comes to worse, I want all of you to run and hide before the cons get here! I'm sure that Bulkhead or anyone of us will manage to get Miko before the attack so she will be joining you as well. No arguments do you understand?" She whispered to us and we all nodded our heads in agreement, even though we didn't like the plan.

"About time!" The con said impatiently as the Groundbridge opened up in front of us. The con then moved toward the bridge with Miko still in his hand and we all moved forward to reach for her. "Let's get this party started!"

Just about when we us three kids were about to run all of a sudden an identical looking bot came up from behind the con and kicked him in the back. The kick made the con let go of Miko and she went flying up into the air, but she was caught by Bulkhead. Bulkhead then gently set her down and all of us then looked up to see the real Wheeljack standing before us.

"I'd shut that hole before the stink comes through!" The real Wheeljack said in warning to the rest of us.

Ratchet then did as he was told and shut the Groundbridge so the cons wouldn't come through. We all then watched as the fake then got up from being kicked into the wall, preparing to fight the real Wheeljack. Both of them grabbed their swords and circled each other while Bulkhead pounded his fists preparing to join the fight too.

Wheeljack then put his swords in front in Bulkhead to stop him and said, "Ugly is mine!"

Then the two Wheeljacks, the fake and the real, swung their swords at each other as they fought. One sword would come into contact with other several times and it was hard to tell who was winning since they both looked the same. I was very confused and so were Raf and Miko.

"Umm which one is the real Wheeljack?" Raf then asked very confused as he was straightening his glasses.

Miko the pointed her finger back and forth in attempt to find out, "Uh I lost track!" She shouted with confusion.

"Umm I'm going for the one who knows how to handle the swords better and doesn't know us very well!" I declared as I continued to watch the fight.

Both Wheeljacks then continued to fight much to our confusion as to who was who, but it became very clear when one of them got the upper hand. One of the Wheeljacks the managed to knock the other Wheeljack's swords out of his hands and shoved him to ground.

Bulkhead recognized instantly who won the fight, "That's my Jackie!" He said proudly to Arcee and Bumblebee.

The real Wheeljack then put his swords away as he demanded to Ratchet, "You hit the switch! It's time to take out the trash!" He then turned to Bulkhead and offered, "All yours buddy!"

Bulkhead then picked up the fake Wheeljack as the Groundbridge fired up and was preparing to launch the impersonator. I watched as Bulkhead activated a grenade on the con and chunked the impersonator right out of the base into the Groundbridge to never be seen again!

Wheeljack then came up to Bulkhead and said,"Nice lob!" We then watched as the Groundbridge shut off a few seconds later.

"Those cons are definitely going to be surprised whenever they see that grenade attached to him goes off!" I said smiling slightly, happy that the cons are going to get what they deserved.

Arcee then came up to me and said, "Yeah let's hope that the explosion takes out Starscream along with that little impersonating fragger!"

"Yeah me too Arcee!" Jack said as he came up to us, but before any of us could reply, Optimus came back into the base.

As soon as Optimus came back we all explained what happened when he was gone and there was a lot to tell. Let's just say I couldn't name the expression that came across Optimus's face during the explanation, but I can tell he was relieved at the fact that nobody, especially Miko, got hurt. With all of the explanations done, Miko then decided to grab her guitar and plug it in.

"Now let's party!" Miko shouted happily as she went to play her guitar.

"It amazes me that she still wants to party even after she was being held hostage." Jack said me as he nudges my arm and laughed.

"That's Miko for you Jack!" I said with a laugh as I watched Raf and Bumblebee dance again like they did earlier.

Miko then turned to us and said, "I know Jordyn can't dance, but come on Jack you can!"

"Ok fine you got me this time Miko!" Jack said defeated and started to dance along with Raf.

I just laughed at the sight of Jack dancing well trying to dance at least. He isn't the best dancer in the world, but it looked like he was having fun anyways. Arcee then walked over to us and I asked her if she would dance with them and she gave me look that said 'Not in a million years!' As we were having our little party, Wheeljack was having a conversation with Bulkhead and Optimus. I couldn't quite make out what he was saying, but there was something I did hear very clearly and it was that he wanted to leave.

Miko then stopped playing and went up to them and said, "You're leaving why?" Obviously she heard the same thing I did.

Wheeljack gave her a sad look but then Bulkhead said, "Because some bots never change! Haha!" Wheeljack then smiled at his friend.

"Wheeljack know that you will always have a haven here!" Optimus said with a smile.

Bulkhead then went up to Wheeljack and said, "Jackie never stays, but he always comes back!" Then both of the Wreckers did a fist bump as Ratchet readied the Groundbridge.

As the portal opened all of us stepped through, except Optimus and Ratchet, so we could send Wheeljack off. At the other end of the Groundbridge, we were met by I think it was Wheeljack's ship. We all watched as the Groundbridge closed behind us and we all just stood there for a few moments without saying anything.

Wheeljack then decided to break the silence, "There's room for two Bulk! Even with a backside like yours! Who knows what we find out there? Maybe some of the old crew?" He said convincingly to Bulkhead who in turn looked down at Miko.

Miko then got a sad look on her face and looked down to ground, no doubt thinking that Bulkhead would accept Wheeljacks offer. I then put my hand on her shoulder in comfort, hoping that Bulkhead wouldn't leave. It may sound selfish, but to me Miko has finally found a friend, other than me, that truly understands her and if he leaves it would hurt her.

Bulkhead then turns back to Wheeljack and said, "Haha thanks for the offer Jackie, but my ties are here now! With them! With her!" Miko then looked up at Bulkhead with a smile of relief on her face.

"If anything happens to my favorite Wrecker, I'm coming after you!" Wheeljack said jokingly to Miko.

"I'll take of him!" Miko said as she got out her phone. "Now say cheese!" She then took a picture of The Wreckers and saved it to her scrapbook of photos.

We watched as Wheeljack got on his ship and took off towards the stars. Bulkhead then picked up Miko and placed her up on his shoulder as Arcee called for another bridge to go back home. As I was about to walk through, I felt Bulkhead pick me up by my shirt and put me on his shoulder next to Miko.

"Hey Jordyn, I thought you might needed a lift." Bulkhead said to me with a smile remembering that I jumped a little too hard on my foot earlier.

I just looked at him and smiled, "Thanks Bulk! I appreciate it!" I said appreciatively to him.

"You're welcome and I just wanted to say thank you for the advice earlier! Without it I wouldn't have known what to do about the imposter." He said appreciatively to me with a smile.

"It's no problem Bulk! I always like to help my friends in difficult situations!" I said with a smile on my face.

Miko then joined in on the conversation, "Yeah she always does Bulk! Jordyn has helped me get out of all kinds of difficult situations!" She said while punching my shoulder.

"That's what friends are for!" I said laughing slightly while looking at Miko.

"So Jordyn can you help me get out of detention next week? I kind of let out a bag of crickets in the science lab after school yesterday when the teacher left!" Miko said guilty.

"**Miko!"** Bulkhead and I exclaimed as we went through the Groundbridge following the others.

Despite what happened today with the impersonating con, it was a good day to all of us especially to Bulkhead and Miko. All of us don't take anything that is good that happens in this war for granted because sometimes there are more bad things that happen than good. With that thought in mind I was ready to take on another week! But first I have to deal with the cricket issue! Ugh Miko!

**Well there you go another chapter! Sorry for not updating in awhile I've just been really busy lately! I just have to say I'm so ready for Beast Hunters on March 22****nd**** after watching the trailer! So excited! So in the next chapter Agent Fowler asks for the bots help in transporting a device, but trouble arises when someone else wants the device as well. So until the next chapter see ya later! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Quick note: I just want to say thank you for the recent reviews. Some of you want to know if Jordyn will have powers and to answer your question yes she will. For now she is going to have a power that she doesn't even know she has and in later chapters I have something big planning to happen to her so just be patient with me. So with that said on with the story. **

Chapter 10: Things may not be as they seem

Autobot Base:

Right now I am not in a good mood despite being at one of favorite places of all time. I just found out that I damaged my foot a little more when I jumped on it too hard when Miko was grabbed and for going in the ventilation shaft last week. The doctor said that I was for sure going to be in the boot for the whole eight weeks instead of six. So that means five more weeks in this stupid boot! To say the least I wasn't happy and being cooped for the past week hasn't helped any. I haven't been able to go anywhere as of late except my house and the base. Mama even band me from riding so whenever Jack and Arcee go out for a drive, I have to stay behind. My ride this week has been either Bulkhead or Bumblebee which I don't mind though but still was irritating since I was used to riding a motorcycle. SO then everyone has picked up on my sour mood that I've been in the last week and either tried to cheer me up or just avoid me altogether. It frustrates me because I hate being this way because I think it scares everyone else. I was then brought out of my thoughts when Jack came up next to me.

"Hey Jordyn. Are you okay?" Jack asked hesitantly as he put a hand on my shoulder. My irritation level is running high but not because of Jack but because of myself. So I'm just going to have to put away the pissed at the world drawer and cheer up.

I just turned to him with a smile and said, "Hey Jack. I'm fine! Just a little frustrated, but I'm trying."

"It's alright Jordyn I understand. Hopefully mom will lift the ban here soon so that you won't be cooped up for too much longer." Jack said positively as he was trying to cheer me up.

"Maybe. You know how mama is! Always protective of me, but I know she cares!" I said while sighing and continued. "I hope that you never break anything Jack or else mama will go into what's the word I'm looking for?"

Miko then decided to come next to me and Jack, "Helicopter mom!" She said answering my question. I guess Miko picked up on my mood change.

"Not exactly the word I was looking for, but that'll work for now!" I said with a slight laugh and everyone just stared at me even the bots. "What?" I asked a little bit confused.

Arcee then just smiled and said, "It's been awhile since you laughed Jordyn."

Those words hit me like a ton of bricks and then I thought to myself, 'Wow I must have been a real pain in the ass lately!'

"So it's nice to hear it again! We've been a little worried lately." Raf said as he came up to the railing to stand next to me.

Those words really hit me harder this time so I looked at them with an apologetic look on my face and said, "I'm really sorry guys that I've been a pain lately! I guess that being cooped all the time and being told that I will still be hobbling around on one leg for five more weeks really put me in horrible mood. So I apologize to all of you and I will get in a better mood I promise."

Before anyone could say anything after my apology, the monitors beeped really loudly with Agent Fowler's voice ringing out through the base, "PRIME! PRIME!" And to say the least he wasn't very happy at all.

"Special Agent Fowler to what do we owe-." Optimus said but was rudely interrupted by a pissed off Fowler.

"What else cons! I tried to chase them with some hard ordinance, but then they blew me out of the sky!" Agent Fowler said angrily through the web chat.

Miko the snorted, "Huh again!" She said in a humorous tone of voice. I have to admit he does get shot down a lot.

"Isn't that like the second time this month?" I said while smiling at the others and the just snickered in response.

Fowler just looked at me, "That's very funny Jordyn! Maybe you should try to come and fly this thing while being chased! Anyways they tried to smash and grab for the D.N.G.S. "He said with irritation to me and worry to the bots.

Arcee then got a confused look on her face and said, "That what?" I was also confused at what he was talking about.

"Dynamic Nuclear Generation System aka D.N.G.S! It's a prototype energy source that I sending to the coast for testing." Fowler said as he pressed a button to show the rest of us.

Ratchet then decided to enter the conversation, "Pfft that's absurd! Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?" He asked very doubtful.

"I guess to make a big fat primitive weapon of mass destruction! If this baby were meltdown it would radiate this state and the four next door!" He explained with no amount of comfort.

Raf then turned to us, "Umm did Agent Fowler say what state he was currently in?" He said with fear and worry evident in his voice.

"That is a very good question!" I said while looking at Raf and then back at the screen.

"I'm a sitting duck here Prime! I need to spin up your Groundbridge so I can transport the D.N.G.S to its designation point before the cons come back for it!" Agent Fowler said with urgency in his voice.

Optimus then shook his head at Fowlers suggestion, "Agent Fowler I'm afraid that sending such a volatile device through the Groundbridge is completely out of the question. If there were to be an accident during its transmission the radiation of which you speak would propagate through the Groundbridge vortex and harm all 50 states and beyond." He said with a warning in his voice.

"You got any better ideas?" Fowler asked curiously while looking at Optimus.

Optimus then was silent for a moment and then spoke, "Agent Fowler I think it is best that we come to you to pick up the device and transport it ourselves to its destination."

Agent Fowler looked unsure at first, but then said, "Seeing that I don't have any other options it's a plan."

Optimus then nodded his head as the communication line was shut, "Ratchet lock on to Agent Fowler's coordinates. Autobots prepare to roll out." Optimus said to everyone as they got ready to go. Optimus then turned to me, "And Jordyn?"

"Yes Optimus?" I asked a little bit confused as to why I was being addressed.

"Would you like to come with us to assist Agent Fowler? I know that you haven't been able to go anywhere in quite some time." Optimus said remembering my conversation with Jack earlier.

I just stood there for a moment and said, "I'm not sure Optimus. I don't think Fowler will like it if I came with you guys."

"Fowler can just get over it because you have been cooped up all week and you deserve to go on a little road trip with us!" Arcee said encouragingly.

Jack then came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Arcee's right Jordyn you deserve to go out for a little road trip and besides it's not like you're going out in the middle of a battlefield or anything." He said in reassurance and I knew that he was right it is a low risk mission.

Thinking over their words for a moment, I then spoke up, "Alright I'll go! I'm tired of being cooped up anyways!"

Arcee then reached over and picked me up from the railing and set me on the ground while Jack said, "Have fun Jordyn!" I just nodded my head and smiled.

"If there are any fights Jordyn, tell me all the details!" Miko said while making punching motions.

I just looked at her and said, "I'm hoping there won't be any fights, but if there is any I'll tell you!" Miko then smiled at me as I walked through the Groundbridge with the others. Finally I'm able to go somewhere and get out for awhile!

Agent Fowler's Location:

As we all walked through the bridge, I managed to take in my surroundings and noticed a crashed jet no doubt belonging to Agent Fowler. The scenery was beautiful with the woods and the mountains in the distance. I was then brought out of my thoughts to the sound of Fowlers yelling.

"About time you got here! Any moment now the cons could have gotten the D.N.G.S!" Agent Fowler said with irritation in his voice.

Bulkhead the came back at him, "Easy there! We got here as fast we could so be lucky that we came at all!" Agent Fowler then gave the Bulkhead a look and then finally noticed my presence.

"And what in the world is she doing here? She can't be here! This isn't a field trip!" Agent Fowler said angrily as he was glaring at me.

Arcee then turned to look at Fowler, "Optimus allowed Jordyn to be here! And if you have a problem with her then you can deal with me!" Arcee threatened him with an angry glare.

"Yeah I'm with Arcee on this one! You got a problem with Jordyn then you will have to deal with us!" Bulkhead said in the same tone Arcee had a moment ago.

I then decided to intervene, "Hey whoa easy guys! No need to pound him into scrap ok! Agent Fowler Optimus allowed me to come because I've been having a rough week with my injured foot…oh and by the way I want to say I'm sorry about my comment earlier I wasn't in that good of a mood."

Agent Fowler looked at me and sighed, "Alright then it's time to load up!" We then turned our attention to the trailer Optimus brought with him and failed to notice that him and Bumblebee already got the device loaded up during our bickering. Agent Fowler then explained the plan to all of us including me and to say the least it was a pretty simple pick up and drop off mission.

"Alright Jordyn if you insist on coming then you have to ride with Prime and I. Do you understand?" Agent Fowler asked while directing me to Optimus who was waiting in his truck mode.

I just turned to look at him, "I was already planning on it since my mom banned me from riding Arcee! And before you freak out or make assumptions, my mom doesn't know about them either its just she doesn't want me to injure my foot any further." I said as politely as I could.

Fowler then nodded his head and went to open the door to Optimus's driver side and I hopped in by the passenger side. Fowler looked all giddy for the fact that he was going to start driving us there, but the one thing I learn earlier on is that the Autobots like to drive themselves.

"Ah ah Agent Fowler there is no need! I will handle the driving." Optimus said in reassurance to Agent Fowler.

Fowler then crossed his arms like a small child and merely said, "This is going to be a long trip! Even longer with extra passengers!"

Optimus then decided he had enough of Fowlers rude comments, "Agent Fowler it is not necessary to make such comments to Jordyn. I allowed her to accompany us so do not assume it was her idea. Autobots roll out!" He said in a calm yet a warning tone evident in his voice.

On the road/ Forest:

We then took off down the road and I just smiled to myself at Optimus's earlier comment and then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I reached and pulled it out to see that Arcee sent me a message.

Arcee: _"Fowler's lucky that Optimus said something before I did and for the fact that I'm stuck back here in the trailer!"_

I then felt my phone go off again before I could reply back and this time it was from Bumblebee.

Bumblebee: _"If he makes one more comment to you I swear he's going to be wishing he never met us!" _

I was about to reply to both of their messages when I felt my phone go off again! Sheesh they're really trying to blow up my phone! I looked to see who it was from and this time it was Bulkhead.

Bulkhead: _"Hey Jordyn if he causes you anymore trouble just tell me! I'm not afraid to make arrangements for him with the cons!" _

I just sighed at all the messages and then started to reply back in order to calm them down a little.

To Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bee: _"Hey guys I appreciate you sticking up for me, but he won't make another comment with Optimus present. So calm down please I'll be fine! Oh and by the way Bulkhead, I don't think that Optimus would approve of you sending Agent Fowler to the cons again. Don't you remember what happened last time the cons got a hold of him? Anyways I'll be okay up here guys so don't worry please! Keep your cool! -J" _

It was a few moments before I got replies back from all of them.

Arcee: _"Alright Jordyn we will, but if you need anything tell me!" _

Bumblebee: _"Okay Jordyn! But if you need someone to talk to I'm here!" _

Bulkhead: _"Yeah I remember and your right, but still Bee and Arcee are right Jordyn! If you need a little cheering up don't hesitate to talk to us!_

Their messages just made me smile as I then went to reply back to all of them.

To Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bee: _"Thank you guys! I appreciate it! You guys rock! -J"_

Just as I was about to put my phone away I felt it go off again and this time the message was from Optimus.

Optimus: _"Thank you Jordyn for keeping everyone calm. I apologize if Agent Fowler is upsetting you and I promise he won't make another remark." _

I just nodded my head at that message and gently tapped his door in appreciation. It was then that Agent Fowler decided to break the silence.

"So if you don't mind me asking Jordyn…what happened to your foot?" Agent Fowler asked curiously.

I just turned to face him and then went back to looking out the window and said, "I was in gymnastics and was practicing a very advanced flip on the balance beam when I overestimated my landing and slammed my foot down on the beam. I have three broken toes and a broken ankle."

Fowler then cringed a little at my words,"Ouch! How long do you have to be in that boot?" He asked while looking at my foot.

"Five more weeks. It's a long time before I can get back to the gym unfortunately." I said sadly at the thought of five more weeks.

Optimus then decided to intervene and said, "Things take time to heal Jordyn. You just have to be patient."

I just nodded my head in understanding, "Yeah I suppose so…well let's hope my team can be patient as well." I said as I laughed slightly while looking out the window.

Before anyone could respond to my comment Ratchets voice came over the line, _"We're locked onto your coordinates Optimus. Shall there not be any complications you should reach the destination point by sundown."_

"Well knowing our usual luck we'll have some sort of trouble somewhere on this mission." I said in a casual tone of voice. It's normal to all of us to be on our guard in case something happens and usually something does. Then all of a sudden I see Agent Fowler honking Optimus's horn and yelling at the innocent truck driving in front of us.

As the horn was going off Agent Fowler was yelling, "MOVE IT gramps!" Then the truck decided to pull off to the side of the road and Agent Fowler kept honking the horn.

Optimus then decided he had enough of the horn nonsense, "Agent Fowler! Is that really necessary?" He asked a little bit agitated while Fowler gave him a look and slumped back into the seat.

"Don't tell me your one of those textbook drivers!" Fowler said a little bit irritated.

I then turned to look at him with a laugh and said, "No it's just that it wasn't necessary to honk the horn at somebody like that! I mean they don't know that were carrying something important."

"Well they were being slow and we're kind of on a schedule if you haven't noticed." Agent Fowler came back at me while my phone got another message.

Optimus: _"I know you are not trying to be disrespectful in any way, but it would be best if you didn't argue with him at this time." _

I looked at the message and just nodded my head and replied back to Optimus.

To Optimus: _"I understand and I will try not to antagonize intentionally. –Sorry! J" _

Before Optimus could reply back to my message, Agent Fowler then broke the silence, "You know you're really saving my bacon here Prime." He said gratefully while staring at the road.

"I am proud to be of service." Optimus said casually as if it wasn't a problem.

Agent Fowler just smiled, for once I might add, and said, "Although we wouldn't have to be doing this if you and cons kept the war in your own corner of the galaxy."

"Are you suggesting that no evil existed on your world before we arrived?" Optimus asked curiously to the now baffled Agent.

I then turned to look at Fowler and said, "He kind of has a point ya know." Agent Fowler just gave me a look and sighed.

"Well it was a different kind of evil…how about some radio? You seem like the Nashville kind of guy!" Fowler said trying to change the subject when all of a sudden heard a copter noise behind us.

I then looked at Fowler, who was currently looking out the window and asked confused, "What is it Fowler?"

"That's the one! The con who shot me down! Who is he? Wingnut? Dingbat? Skyguy?" Agent Fowler asked like he was playing twenty questions.

"Umm I don't think that there are any cons named that!" I said while trying to see what is going on.

Then the radio came on with a warning from Bulkhead, _"Watch your rear views!" _I then turned to look at Optimus mirrors to see green cars following us and a helicopter.

"Umm who exactly is that?" I asked a little bit confused because they don't look like cons. I then watched as the cars surround Bulkhead who is behind us at this moment in time.

"_Feeling a little constricted without the use of my fists here boss!"_ Bulkhead said sounding a little bit fidgety over the radio.

"Remain in vehicular mode unless absolutely necessary!" Optimus ordered as the cars were starting to surround us while Bumblebee pulled in front of Optimus.

Agent Fowler then looked out the window and said, "A whole team of cons!" I just looked at him and then out the window again to get a better look to see the green cars and I was about to say something when Ratchet's voice came over the radio.

"_What? I'm not picking up anything! They must be utilizing a cloaking technology_!" Ratchet said a little puzzled as to why the cons got by his scanners.

I picked up the radio and said, "Maybe they are human!" I then got a weird look from Fowler. "What you never know!" Then all of a sudden I saw a car pull up to the window and a man popped out of the top of the car.

"Pull over!" The guy ordered as he pointed his guns at us and Fowler then got a surprised look on his face.

"Well I'll be dipped!" Fowler said to himself still not taking his eyes away from the gun pointed at us.

I was the shocked to see my assumption was right, "Whoa I was actually right? And I was only guessing!" I said surprised at the recent turn of events.

"Our assailants are not Decepticons…they are humans!" Optimus explained to everyone else including everyone at base.

I guess that everyone was surprised by this fact because Raf and Jack said over the radio, _**"Human?!"**_ I then picked up the radio and looked out the window again.

"That's what I said!" I then shouted into the radio and Miko decided to join the conversation.

"_Oh please! Taking on our bots they're road kill!"_ Miko then said a little too confident.

I then sighed and said, "Remember Miko the most important rule in the Autobot book? Do not harm humans!" I then heard Miko sigh and Jack just agreed with me on the situation. Then all of sudden Optimus swerved at the car next to us almost being shot at in the process.

"Who are these guys?" Agent Fowler asked confused as he looked out of the window.

"Autobots maintain your cover and apply minimal force! Disarmament only!" Optimus ordered while Bumblebee was bumping into a approaching car pulling to the right of us.

I then saw the car flip over as it hit a rock and then we had to make some sharp turns up ahead. To say the least that it was nauseating when Optimus was turning so many corners at the speed he was going. It's a good thing I have a strong stomach, but Agent Fowler on the other hand wasn't so lucky. I had to look away from him because it looked like he was about to puke everywhere and I know Optimus wouldn't appreciate it if he had throw up in his interior. Bulkhead had to learn that the hard way when Miko decided to follow him onto the Decepticon Warship.

"Could use some air!" Fowler said while gagging at the same time and Optimus rolled down the window for him. Fowler then put his head out the window and I saw a weird look come across his face.

"What is it Fowler?" I asked curiously as another car pulled over beside us and I managed to see someone get out of the car and onto the part that connected the trailer to Optimus. I then shouted, "Someone is trying to-"I was then interrupted by Agent Fowler.

"Prime bear right!" Agent Fowler warned as Optimus swerved to hit the car next to us and made him go off the cliff. Agent Fowler then turned to me and said, "What were you saying Jordyn?"

I then sighed, "Someone is trying to disconnect the trailer!" I said urgently not to mention irritated.

Agent Fowler then nodded his head and opens the door to handle the problem while I crawled over the seats to get a better look. Fowler then reached over and grabbed the dude who was trying to sabotage us and held him out to the side.

Agent Fowler then got a look on his face and threatened, "You're gonna tell me everything I wanna know!" Yet his threat was short lived when we got too close to a tree and the dude was knocked out of Fowlers grasp. I then moved over back to my seat so Agent Fowler could get back in and when he did the radio then came on with an unknown voice.

"_I hope you take better care of the D.N.G.S than you do your captives."_ The unknown voice said in warning tone.

I then handed Fowler the radio as he took it and said, "Special Agent William Fowler here identify yourself."

"How in the world did this guy get on the same frequency as us?" I whispered to Fowler as the radio came back to life.

The unknown voice then said in a threatening tone, "I am Silas. Of greater consequence to you we are MECH! Fair warning we will be helping ourselves to your device even if it means inflicting casualties."

"Is that so? Tell me Si what is the market price is for a D.N.G.S these days?" Agent Fowler then asked in a sarcastic tone of voice yet the question was serious.

Silas then came over the radio and said, "What makes you think we intend to sell it Agent Fowler?" His voice sounded threatening as if he was planning something that didn't sound too good in my book.

"So what exactly does he intend to do with it?" I hesitantly asked both Agent Fowler and Optimus who in turn then didn't have an answer.

Silas then continued his little speech, "There's a war brewing between the new world order and the newest! The victor will be the side armed with most innovative technology." He said in a voice that gave me chills.

'This guy is crazy!' I said to myself as I looked at the side mirrors to see another car pulling up behind us and shot something at the back locks that were keeping the door shut. The locks then popped open and one guy then managed to crawl out the top window to the hood of the car preparing to jump onto the trailer.

"So Si you think that MECH has all the most radical tech!" Agent Fowler then said while smiling at me and then looked out the window again.

I then smiled at him and whispered, "Please he'll never know what's going to hit him next! But let's hope he never finds out the truth." Then all of sudden I see out the mirrors as Arcee managed to launch herself onto the car making it fly backwards and making it roll into another car behind them and it exploded. Bulkhead managed to get out of the way and Arcee landed safely in front of him.

"Later Si!" Agent Fowler said over the radio victoriously and lazily handed me the radio again and relaxed back into the seat.

Optimus then decided to intervene Fowler's victory celebration, "Agent Fowler do not take your Silas lightly! Megatron preached the very same ideology before plunging Cybertron into the Great War that destroyed our world." He then warned as his voice sounded distant at the memory.

Before any of us could speak Ratchet's voice came over the radio, _"Optimus prepare to initiate phase two! Five miles ahead to the south, you will reach the rendezvous point." _He instructed while we continued to drive on.

"We have to drop the device off on a train right?" I asked still a little skeptical of the plan.

Fowler then nodded his head and said, "There's our destination point!" As he pointed to the train speeding by us.

"Autobots remain in a tight formation!" Optimus ordered as Arcee jumped the guardrail into the train tunnel and we followed behind her. MECH soldiers tried to follow us into the tunnel, but Bulkhead transformed and blasted the entrance so they wouldn't follow.

We raced right next to the train as Bumblebee transformed and jumped on top of the train and knocked on the door. The door then opened as a soldier then looked up to see Bumblebee waving at him and then the trailer folded down to reveal Arcee carrying the device. She then handed the device to Bulkhead who managed to climb onto the train too and he grabbed it to pass on to Bumblebee. Bumblebee then grabbed it gently and set it down inside the train car. Then Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead got off the train and transformed just in the nick of time as we drove out of the tunnel. We were all relieved that we managed to complete the mission, but there was the troublesome MECH to deal with now.

"Well I'm glad that's over with now we have to deal with trouble back there!" I said while covering up the radio speaker so they won't hear what were saying.

Agent Fowler then nodded his head as we kept driving, but then all of a sudden we heard jet noises behind us. I then turn to look out the window to get a better look to see several jets flying toward us. At first I was puzzled at who it was, but then I recognized the colors and I knew exactly what the jets were.

"Air support? Ours or theirs?" Agent Fowler asked while sticking his head out the window.

"Actually Agent Fowler they're-"I tried to explain to him, but then was interrupted when the radio I was covering up but uncovered in a moment of panic came on.

"_Optimus you have company!" _Ratchet said in warning to the jets as they started to fire missiles at us.

Optimus swerved back and forth trying to avoid the missiles while I held onto the seat because I was being tossed everywhere despite that I was wearing a seatbelt. If I thought that I was getting nauseated before now I'm going beyond that level. All of us narrowly avoid the missiles except for the fact the trailer got disconnected and blew, but the cons continued to pursue us.

I then felt my phone buzz and turned to get it out of my pocket and wasn't surprised to see who was sending me a message.

Arcee: "Jordyn are you okay? It was looking pretty rough there for a second!"

I then took a deep breath as I replied back to her as calmly as I could.

To Arcee: "I'm alright Arcee! You know that Optimus or Fowler would never let me get hurt! –J"

Just as I sent the message to Arcee, Optimus then decided speak up with concern in his voice, "Jordyn are you alright?"

I just nodded my head and said, "I'm alright Optimus! Don't worry!" I then laughed a little as we came upon a cliff and turned to face the other directions only to see the cons transform in front of us.

We sat there for a moment when Optimus decided to break the silence, "Agent Fowler if you, Jordyn, and the rest of us are to survive then it is absolutely necessary to drop our cover!" He said as he transformed into bipedal mode.

I held my breath and closed my eyes so I won't feel nauseous again and next thing I knew Optimus was holding me in his hand. I was grateful I didn't get dizzy this time, but Agent Fowler wasn't so lucky as he was trying not to puke his guts out.

"Maybe I should have told you to hold your breath! Sorry!" I said sympathetically towards Fowler as turned to face the cons who were pulling out their blasters. "Uh oh this doesn't look good!" I said while looking at the menacing blasters pointing at us.

The bots then prepared for battle as Optimus then set me and Fowler on top of a boulder while saying, "Remain here!"

"Of course!" I said to Optimus as I was trying to regain my balance. Normally I wouldn't have a problem with balancing, but with my foot it's a little bit harder.

"Will do!" Agent Fowler said after he turned to face the bot as they were fixing to charge.

Bulkhead then came up in front of the bots and said, "After a long road trip it's good to get out of the car stretch my legs and kick some tailpipe!" He then brought out his wrecking ball and the bots began to run towards the cons a lightning speed.

The first con was taken down by Optimus as he smashed him with his fist as another one was taken down by Bulkhead with his wrecking ball. I then saw Arcee jump up and started to kick and punch the con in front of her. Even though Arcee was the smallest she managed to take down the con down in no time. Sometimes you gotta watch out for the smallest ones because you never know what they're capable of. I looked around to spot Bumblebee punching one of the cons like he was a professional boxer and to say the least if he was human, he wouldn't be that bad. I just stared in awe at the scene of the battle as the cons were definitely losing at this point, but then I heard a helicopter circling us. Well isn't that just great Silas and his goons now know of the Autobots! One more enemy to add to the growing list that we have and the cons are bad enough! I then heard the radio go off as Agent Fowler picked it up and listened carefully.

"_Special Agent Fowler you and that girl live a charmed life walking among titans!" _Silas said with a bit of jealousy in his voice.

"Come on down I'll introduce you!" Agent Fowler then threatened while looking at the copter.

I then got a little bit irritated and decided to speak, "I'm sure they would love to meet you guys! Since you tried to kill us earlier!"

"_In good time! Now I'm starting to wonder how the D.N.G.S managed to disappear into thin air."_ He said as if he knew already, but that was kind of impossible.

"Yeah I would like to see try and find it!" I said tauntingly as I watch the helicopter stopped its circling and head in a new direction.

I then heard Silas laugh over the radio as he said, "Oh but I already have…now if you excuse me I have a train to catch!"

"How in the world did he figure that out?" I said a little baffled, but then I remember how the cons blew up the trailer and the device didn't meltdown so it was kind of obvious.

Agent Fowler was as baffled as I was when he warned over the radio, "Prime! Silas got wise of phase two!"

"I understand!" Optimus then shouted as he was all of sudden hit in the face by a tree and plummeted off the cliff and slammed down on the lower ledge.

"Optimus!" I shouted as I watched that he was trying to get up, but couldn't as he fell back down.

Agent Fowler then was shocked by the turn of events and yelled into the radio, "Prime do you read me? PRIME!"

"He can't hear you Agent Fowler! He's out cold right now!" I said while watching the bots being quickly surrounded by the bots.

"That's not good by any means! Silas is going to grab the D.N.G.S!" He then shouted at me while watching the bots struggle with dealing with the cons.

I then turned to look at him and grabbed the radio while saying, "Did you forget that the bots might get hurt too!" I then contacted base and said, "Guys we need help over here and Optimus is down! MECH is going to get the D.N.G.S so we need another plan please!" I then turned to climb down the boulder so I could somehow go help Optimus, but Agent Fowler then grabbed my arm.

"What do you think you are doing Jordyn? You're going to get killed out there!" Agent Fowler said angrily as I yanked my arm from his grasp.

"I'm going to help Optimus if you don't mind! I'm not going in the middle of the battle! Ever since we started this mission you been nothing but rude and disrespectful to all of us! For once can you even give a damn about the bots because you haven't since you met them! So if you'll excuse me!" I then shouted as I made my way down the boulder leaving a speechless Fowler staring at me.

I knew that I was out of line when I said that, but I had to get away from him and help Optimus. I made my way to the cliffs edge and started to carefully climb down the edge to get to Optimus who still wasn't moving. Even though I might damage my foot further, I still had to help him, but the bad thing was I didn't know how. I kept thinking how I could help him as I got closer and closer to the edge and I managed to finally get down to the lower ledge. Jumping down I then ran to the best of my abilities over to Optimus and gently tried to wake him up.

"Optimus come on get up! We need you to wake up right now!" I shouted at him, but he still didn't get up. "Please come on wake up everyone is in trouble right now! Sleep time is over now we need you to wake up." I shouted at him then I decided to put my left hand on his arm to shake him awake. "Come on Optimus your worse than Jack when he doesn't want to get up!" Then as if I shocked him, Optimus then decided to open his optics and I let go as he held his head like he had a headache.

Optimus then took notice of my presence and said, "Thank you Jordyn for helping me! But how did you do that?"

The question confused me as I asked, "How did I do what? All I did was shake you awake!" I shouted but then I had to remind him of the current situation. "Optimus while you were out MECH went to go grab the D.N.G.S and the rest of the team are busy fighting off the cons!"

Optimus then turned away from me and looked at the helicopter landing on top of the train, "Jordyn I want you to go back with the others! I will handle MECH!" He said as he carried me back up to the cliff edge and he then set me down and went to go chase MECH.

As I turned away from Optimus I saw Arcee finish off the last con and then she asked, "Where's Optimus?"

"He had a train to catch!" Fowler said as he looked out in the distance

Arcee then came over to me and said, "Hey kiddo. What are you doing down here? I thought Optimus put you on top of that boulder with Fowler."

"He did but after he got knocked off the cliff… I decided to go help him and then he put me back up here." I explained to her and then I took notice of her exhausted form. "Hey you okay Arcee? You look a little bit drained." I said with concern in my voice.

Arcee just waved it off and said, "I'm fine Jordyn don't worry about it. Hop on!" She then transformed as Bumblebee helped Fowler get down and transformed as well.

I just nodded my head and got my helmet from the compartment and said, "Oh by the way you might want keep me away from Agent Fowler. I kind of told him off earlier for being a jerk to you guys and he might not be too happy." I then grabbed onto Arcee as we took off.

"Wow I can't even imagine what you told him, but he'll have to go through me first before he gets to yo-hey wow that's weird!" Arcee then said in an amazed tone of voice.

I just gave her a weird look and said in confusion, "What's weird Arcee?" I then tilted my head to the side.

"I felt really drained a minute ago and now I'm not!" Arcee said yet again with an amazed tone of voice.

Now I was really confused, "Umm how is that possible Arcee? Nobody can recover that fast!" I said still confused.

Arcee then moved her mirrors so that they were facing me, "Well whenever you grabbed a hold of me it was like all of my energy was restored! How did you do that Jordyn? Is there something that you're not telling me?" She asked me curiously.

"You and Optimus asked me the same thing! Why do you guys keep asking me that? I have no idea what you're talking about!" I asked now irritated at the fact that they thought that I did something magical.

"Well you did something because somehow my energy was restored and any injuries that I did have are gone so…" Arcee then trailed off as I interrupted her.

"Arcee I can assure you I did nothing, but look Optimus stopped the train! Wait what in the world are Jack and Miko doing her?" I asked confused at the sight of Jack and Miko standing next to Optimus.

Arcee then pulled to a stop and we both walked over to them with me saying, "Guys when I said we need a little help I didn't me jump onto a train!"

Jack just then rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well it was Miko's idea and we thought it was the only way to hold off MECH!"

"Yeah but then they left and blew up the tracks! Then Optimus drove by and stopped the train and saved both of our asses! Right Jack?" Miko said in excitement as she flung her hands up in the air.

Jack just looked at her and smiled,"Yeah Miko your right. So how was the road trip Jordyn?" He asked while Arcee walked past us and to Optimus to talk to him.

Half distractedly I answered, "Well it wasn't a boring road trip that's for sure with MECH following us and the cons showing up for a fight! This was the most interesting road trip I been on and trust me I have been on a lot of weird road trips with my gymnastics team."

"That's so awesome you got to tell me all the details! Did Bulkhead smash a lot of cons? Did you take any pictures? Did you-"Miko said excitedly but had to stop mid sentence to take a breath.

I just laughed and said, "Whoa easy Miko calm down! I'll tell you all about it when we get back to base!" Miko then gave me a thumbs up and went over to Bulkhead to tell about her adventure today.

I then watched as Arcee and Optimus continued to talk to each other and I have no doubts that they are talking about me. I don't believe for a second that I had anything to do with their recovery at all and that it was all them. I was then brought out of my thoughts when Jack got my attention by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"So do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Jack asked as he looked at Optimus and Arcee who were still talking.

I just shrugged my shoulders and said, "Arcee's got this weird assumption that I help both of them recover from their injuries and that I help them regain their energy. Crazy right?"

"Well maybe Arcee is right Jordyn." Jack said while I gave him a look, but he put his hands defensively. "Easy Jordyn I'm not saying you're wrong, but you might want to consider it. Remember how Arcee was badly injured when we first met her and when we touched her hand she immediately felt better? I think that it was you that healed her! Think about it."

Jack then went over to greet Arcee who gave him a smile in return and as he explained what adventures he went on today. Optimus then called for a Groundbridge so that we could all go home after this long and exciting day. As I walked through with the others and I kept repeating his words in my head over and over again, trying to wrap my head around the idea that I might have helped them recover in some way. Still not convinced I just waved it off for now and focused on more important matters like explaining to my mom that my foot may have gotten worse and apologizing to Fowler for my earlier outburst. This is going to be one interesting week that's for sure!

**Well there you go another chapter! Sorry for not updating in awhile been super busy as Spring Break is here. As you can tell Jordyn is in denial at the fact that she has some weird healing ability. I'm going to update Side Stories next so that we can go more into detail about this weird ability that Jordyn has so don't forget to check it out! In the next chapter of this story the cons have discovered a new weapon that could be devastating to the Autobots and the arrival of new Decepticons makes the situation even worse. Well like always please R&R and I'll see ya next time! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Historical Ties

Jasper High School:

"Aww come on Mrs. Coolidge detention? I promise to turn in my history report tomorrow!" Miko said in a whining tone of voice.

Our history teacher Mrs. Coolidge just sighed, "Ms. Nakadai the report is due today and you've had a week to do it! What have you been doing all this week?" She then asked curiously and no doubt thinking that Miko goofed off.

"I've been trying to find a topic, but I couldn't find one that worked." Miko then said innocently and I know that she has been doing nothing, but hanging out with Bulkhead for the past week while Jack, Raf, and I were working on our report.

Mrs. Coolidge just sighed, "Well then you can find a topic in detention today and you will finish it by the end of school tomorrow! Do you understand Ms. Nakadai?" She said very stern while Miko just crossed her arms.

"Fine!" She said while stomping back over to her desk which is next to mine and sulked. "It's not fair! If the teacher knew what we did everyday she would understand!"

I just smiled at her and said, "Miko you know that nobody can find out about what we actually do after school everyday remember? It's bad enough we know about it!"

Miko just turned to me, "Do you regret knowing about them?" She then asked curiously as she gave me a look that said 'Huh huh'

"Not at all! I'm just saying that we don't want anyone else being hunted down by cons!" I said the first sentence without hesitation and the last part with a serious tone of voice.

Jack then decided to enter the conversation, "Jordyn's got a point Miko. Besides if you would have worked on the report you wouldn't have detention." He said as Miko just rolled her eyes and slumped back in the seat.

"Yeah Miko! We could've helped you! It wasn't really that hard." Raf said while straightening his glasses and Miko just ignored Raf's response with the wave of her hand.

Miko just snorted, "And miss kicking some con ass with Bulkhead? I don't think so! Oh and speaking of Bulk." She then grabbed her cell phone. "I need to tell him I have detention!" She said in annoyance, but I held up my hand up to stop her.

"You don't have to Miko! I already told Bulkhead that you have detention!" I said while holding up my phone and Miko just gave me a weird look. "What? Bulkhead asked me to text him anytime you get in trouble!"

"You and Bulk are ganging up on me now? Not cool!" Miko said in shock as she put her phone back in the pocket.

I just smiled at her and held my hands up defensively, "Hey somebody has to keep an eye on you whether it'd be me or Bulkhead!" I said just as the bell rang indicating one more class to go.

We all then grabbed our stuff and headed out the door to science class. All of us usually walk together to that class and enter the class first before anyone else. As we took our seats and class begun, I could see Miko sulking at her desk and I felt bad for her a little bit, but not by much. I then felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out and hid it under the desk. I pressed the button just to look at it and it was from Bulkhead.

Bulkhead: "I know you can't answer back, but thanks for telling me! Arcee and Bee should be there to pick you guys up."

I just smiled at the message and put my phone away just in time as our science teacher Mr. Lackey turned back to face the class. Jack smiled at me because unlike several students I can hide my phone very quickly. The rest of the class to me for once is very boring and Miko fell asleep in the middle of it. She really doesn't care that she gets in trouble because what do you got to lose when you already have detention. "RIIINNNGGG" There goes the bell indicating school was over and thank goodness I didn't have any homework. We all got up and left the room, walking towards the front door to meet our respective guardians. Miko on the other hand went down the hall to detention after I prevented her from ditching. Jack and I then went over to Arcee and greeted her much to the other kids' confusion.

Riding Towards Base:

"Miko have detention again?" Arcee asked casually as she turned her mirrors towards us and both of us laughed.

"Yeah she didn't do that report for history class! Miko is a good liar when it comes to teachers!" Jack said with a laugh as I just smiled at him.

I then turned to look back at the road and back to Arcee, "Yeah Miko's good at lying to the teachers, but this time it didn't go her way. She almost ditched until I stopped her and that I sent a message to Bulk." I said with a mischievous smile and Arcee laughed at the last statement.

"It seems to me that you and Bulkhead are trying your hardest to keep Miko out of trouble!" Arcee said as I nodded my head in agreement as she continued. "I don't how long you two can keep it up though."

I just shook my head and said, "I've been at her since we first met and that was a couple of years ago! Another story for another time, but trust me there once was a time were Miko actually behaved!" I then smiled at the memory.

"I find that hard to believe Jordyn! I mean when has she ever?" Jack said in disbelief as I just laughed at his question, but then frowned.

I just sighed and bowed my head, "When she first came here and was bullied by everyone! I'm the one who stood up for her and I ended up getting in trouble!" I said a little angrily still lost in the memory.

Arcee then turned her mirrors to face me, "Miko was bullied? And how did you get in trouble? This doesn't make sense to me." She said a little confused yet curious.

I just sighed, "When Miko first came here her English wasn't that great and could barely understand what we were saying. To say the least people took advantage of that." I said sadly remembering the memory.

"So basically everyone was slamming Miko before she grew into her ears." Jack said as I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah they did and I was the first one to take notice of it and sat down by her when she was alone. Now this might be hard to believe, but Miko was shy at first." I said as Arcee and Jack laughed. "The next few days I got to know Miko more and tried to help her with English and she taught me some Japanese in the process. I followed her around to all of her classes so people wouldn't taunt her. Then one day I left her alone to go get books out of my locker and when I came back, the so called popular girls were taunting her." I then told them the whole story about how I managed to hold off about six girls that were messing with her, but not without getting in trouble. "And I ended up getting Saturday detention because one of them said I was the one that started the fight! Despite the fact that I got into some big time trouble, Miko and I have been best friends ever since!" I said with a smile waiting for the response from Arcee and Jack.

Jack then laughed and said, "Yeah I remember you coming home looking like you got hit by a bus that day! Mom was not too happy with your black eye!"

"I can't believe you held off that many girls! Not that I'm doubting you or anything, but Jordyn that was amazing that you stood up for her like that! I think it's a load of scrap that you got hurt and got into trouble for something that you didn't do!" Arcee said incredulously and I can practically see her smiling.

I just waved it off and said, "That's typical high school life Arcee! Besides it was nothing really! It's just in my nature to be protective especially of family and friends."

"Well I'm pretty sure it wasn't nothing to Miko. I think that you should tell that story to Bulkhead! He would appreciate what you did and plus he likes those kind of stories." Arcee said with a laugh and then was silent for a minute until she spoke again. "I'm going to drop you two off at base and then I have to go on patrol for a little while and I'll be back later okay?"

Jack and I both just nodded our heads and then we rode into the base to see what adventures we got coming to us today.

Autobot Base:

We drove into base, Arcee dropped us off and went out on patrol with Bumblebee while Jack and I made our way to the human platforms next to the monitors. Ratchet was just monitoring any Decepticon activity and Raf was just messing around on his computer. For once, since last week, things have been pretty boring and quiet around the base not that I was complaining. I've actually been glad that things have been quiet because ever since I gained this healing ability, it's been crazy and I think that the Autobots needed a break from all the insane things going on around here. I was just enjoying the peace, when I was brought out of my thoughts by Bulkhead approaching me.

"Hey Jordyn! Thanks for telling me that Miko had detention today!" Bulkhead said appreciatively as I just smiled at him and laughed.

"No problem Bulk! I have been looking after her ever since she got here! Miko thinks that we are ganging up on her, but I think that without us, she would probably end up in jail in the nearby future!" I said jokingly as all of us in the base started to laugh even Ratchet cracked a smile at the joke. I then stopped laughing and said, "You know I'm kidding Bulk! Miko has been my best friend ever since she got here even though she didn't fully understand English at the time. Anyways she should be done with detention in an hour or so."

Bulkhead then started to laugh a little, "Alright thanks Jordyn!" He said as turned to Ratchet, "So any Con activity Ratch?"

"Not as of this moment, but knowing the Decepticons, there will be something soon." Ratchet said with a sigh not even turning from the monitors.

"Yeah there always up to something aren't they? Especially when things are quiet for long periods of time huh?" I asked while looking at the monitors and back at Jack and the bots.

Jack just nodded his head while Ratchet just sighed, "An unfortunate side effect of war. There's never a time to relax when the Decepticons are up to something." He said in a sad tone of voice and then there was silence throughout the base. Not an uncomfortable silence, but one that we all need to calm ourselves.

Raf, who has been really quiet during the whole conversation, broke the never ending silence, "I know where 'Bee and Arcee are, but where is Optimus?" Raf said in a curious voice as he turned from his laptop.

"Optimus is out for drive right now and most likely going to meet up with Bumblebee and Arcee later." Ratchet said nonchalantly as he kept monitoring for Con activity.

Bulkhead then decided to speak up, "Well I'm going to go wait for Miko to get out of detention so I will see you guys later." He said walking towards the exit about to transform, but I caught him before he could leave.

"Hey Bulk remember when it comes to Miko, out of sight and out of mind." I shouted to him as he nodded his head and transformed and left the base. Jack then gave me a confused look and I just said, "Don't worry about it! It's just something that I came up with to describe Miko's attention span sometimes. "

Jack just smiled at me and we all went over to the couch and started to play video games. Yeah for once I can actually play video games without getting frustrated. I can be very competitive sometimes and when Miko and I go at it, let's just say it's not very pretty! Jack and Raf usually duck and cover when it comes to playing video games with us. Anyways it gives me time to think about my healing ability a little bit more and I have so many questions, but unfortunately there aren't any answers to any of them. There's one question that I want to know so badly though; How in the world was I born with this ability? I would ask mom about it, but I remember that she doesn't know about the Autobots and we would like to keep it that way! I'm sure that I will find out later on, but for now I have to focus on controlling my healing ability so the Autobots continue to have an edge on Cons. I was then brought out of my thoughts when I heard Jack give a disappointed sigh.

"Aww come on! You win again Jordyn! How do you do that?" Jack asked curiously as he put down the controller and faced me.

I just smiled and said, "Practice Jack! Besides I race against Miko and you know how that gets!" I then put down my controller and leaned back into the couch.

"Yeah it's like World War 3 in here when it comes to you two playing!" Jack teased as I whacked his shoulder and he shouted, "Ow! What? You know it's true!"

I just rolled my eyes and stood up and walked over to the monitors with Jack and Raf tagging along behind me. Everything looked all quiet and calm and then we heard the rumbling of an engine coming through the tunnel that led to the base. I turned and heard someone talking along with the sound of the engine and I realized that the voice belonged to Bulkhead.

"Wait wait what was that word again?" Bulkhead stammered as Miko hopped out and Bulkhead transformed.

Miko gave an exasperated sigh, "Umm college! Ugh you sound just like my parents!" She complained with an irritated look on her face.

"Aren't your parents Japanese?" Bulkhead questioned to Miko who was trying to change the subject.

"They make speak a different language, but you guys say the same thing." Miko said while walking away from Bulkhead.

Bulkhead just sighed, "It's because we want what's best for you! This means going to school not jail!" He said pointing out the obvious to the rest of us.

Jack then decided to join the conversation, "Uh oh what did you do?" He said in a voice that reminded me of an older sibling trying to get the other in trouble.

"She skipped detention most likely!" I said with a smile, but also a little disappointed because no matter how hard we try, Miko has a tendency not to listen to us.

Bulkhead then leaned down to get to an even level with Miko, "Miko before I was a warrior…I was a laborer you know construction! I can build stuff and I can break stuff and that's it!" He said trying to reason with her but to no avail, she didn't care what she would be.

"I love breaking stuff! I want to be just like you Bulk!" Miko said with a smile as she slammed her fist into her palm.

Bulkhead let out an irritated sigh, "Ugh why would you want to be like me? Why don't you want to be a medic like Ratchet?" He said while pointing to Ratchet, who was looking at the monitors.

"I'm picking up a strange Energon pulse from the nation called Greece! An ancient country, very historic I believe!" Ratchet said in slight awe as the monitors showed the map of Greece with the location of the signature.

Bulkhead then got a mischievous smile on his face, "Ancient Greece huh? Oh field trip!" He said while looking back down at Miko, who in turn got an excited smile on her face.

"You mean I can come with?" She asked literally jumping up and down in excitement as Bulkhead shook his head yes and Ratchet readied the Groundbridge. "Suh-weet!" Miko shouted as she ran towards the bridge.

I looked up at Bulkhead and whispered, "You're just taking her so she could work on her history report huh?" My face serious as Bulk gave a look of guilt, but I eventually cracked a smile. "That's a pretty good idea! Good luck!"

Bulkhead then gave me a smile and transformed so that Miko could get in and they took off through the Groundbridge to Greece. I know that Miko, is going to be increasingly angry with Bulk for pulling this stunt, but she really needs to finish this report in order to pass this semester. I haven't told Bulk about that yet and I probably won't because it's not my place to, it's Miko's. Three loud engine roars rang out through the base and I knew that Optimus, Arcee, and 'Bee have returned so I turned my attention to them. All of them told what they saw to Ratchet and Arcee and 'Bee walked over towards me, Jack, and Raf.

Arcee then looked around the base and finally noticed some members missing, "Hey where did Bulk and Miko go?" She asked to no one in particular and Ratchet turned to her.

"They went on recon in Greece a few moments ago." Ratchet said as he showed the picture of Greece on the monitor and continued. "I've detected an Energon pulse and they decided to go take a look."

"Hmm I understand that Bulk had to go, but one thing still doesn't fit…shouldn't Miko be in detention?" She asked directly towards me and I just smiled at her.

I gave out a laugh then a disappointed look, "She pretty much skipped detention in order to get out of doing her report, but Bulkhead took her to Greece so she could do some research for it!" My disappointed look on my face disappeared with a mischievous smile.

Jack then decided to enter the conversation, "Pretty smart move on Bulkhead's part!" I nodded my head in agreement and the others managed a smile even Optimus just a little and I think I was the only one who saw.

Our conversation was interrupted when Bulkhead's voice came across the monitor, _"Ratchet we need a Groundbridge! There's something you guys need to see!" _He said urgently as Ratchet readied the Groundbridge.

We all saw Bulk and Miko come through the Groundbridge with strange looks on their faces and then I took a good look at Bulkhead, he had new dents on the side of his right arm. How did I notice that from all other things, but then again this stupid healing ability! Ugh having this ability is helpful yet annoying in so many ways! Anyways I realized that Bulkhead and Miko started going off about what happened in Greece.

"Miko and I were just looking at this painting and then a new con came, well not new to me, but new to the rest of you! Anyways he started to attack, throwing a pillar at Miko, but I managed to block it at the last second…" Bulkhead said in anger, but Optimus interrupted him before he could go too far.

"Easy Bulkhead! Calm down and explain what else happened." Optimus's voice was calm yet stern in order to get the much needed information out.

Bulkhead just sighed and said, "Anyways the painting that we saw looked like an Energon Harvester." Everyone looked surprised, but Bulkhead continued, "Miko took a picture of it before Breakdown manage to destroy by using me as a wrecking ball. "

"Yeah I got it right here!" Miko said as she held up her phone and Raf took it to hook it up to the monitors and to say the least the painting looked centuries old!

Optimus took a look at it and finally spoke up, "It is indeed an Energon Harvester! An ancient powerful device that can remove raw Energon from any source."

"Greek gods knew Autobots?" Raf asked curiously while looking at us and back at Optimus who in turn shook his head.

"No. The ancients most likely used the art of a given era to conceal messages." Optimus explained to Raf as a question in my mind came and it seems that Jack had the same idea.

Jack then looked up at Optimus, "Umm Optimus if the harvester can remove Energon from anything…" He trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence so I did for him.

"And you guys have Energon pumping inside of you…" I said very hesitantly as Optimus nodded his head in understanding as if he knew where we were going with this.

"The Harvester could be a devastating weapon. This fresco is mostly likely a sign post indicating its location." Optimus said with no amount of relief, but managed to give us some relief.

Miko then jumped up and turned to face Bulkhead, "See? You were a genius to total that painting!" She said excitedly as she tried to comfort him.

"Miko's not wrong. How can the cons find the harvester without the fresco?" Arcee said in agreement to Miko's earlier statement, but was interrupted by Raf who showed a picture on his computer.

"With high speed internet! If you type in Greek god and golden orb…this pops up! It's in a museum!" He said while showing us a picture of a statue holding a large golden orb.

Arcee and the others looked at it questionably and then Arcee spoke up, "Is that the real deal?" She asked Optimus who looked slightly concerned.

"Contact Agent Fowler!" Optimus ordered Ratchet with a sense of urgency and Ratchet began to call Agent Fowler, but all we get is his voicemail.

Fowler's Voicemail: _"This is Special Agent William Fowler. I am on a special training retreat and I won't be available until Tuesday." _

Ratchet gave out an irritated sigh, "Ugh I hate talking to machines!" He said very irritated while turning back from the monitors to us.

Optimus then looked back over to the bots and us, "Without Agent Fowler's direct advisement…we will have to confiscate the harvester on our own." He said as the bots were getting ready to roll while Jack and I gave each other an uneasy look. Stealing is something that we don't take lightly especially Jack.

"Whoa whoa wait confiscate? As in stealing museum property?" Jack shouted as he bowed his head in frustration and I felt like doing the same.

Raf then joined the conversation, "That sounds…illegal!" He said very unsure and I can tell he didn't like the idea anymore than we did.

"It is Raf!" I said in frustration as Optimus and the bots looked down at us and had sympathetic looks on their faces.

"I do not wish to break human law, but it is essential to obtain the harvester before the Decepticons do. We must act covertly." Optimus said sympathetically yet he was serious in regard to the current situation.

Jack got a look of disbelief on his face, "Um no offense Optimus, but giant robots and covert don't really go together. Museums are public…they have alarms, guards and security cameras…" He explained to Optimus but was interrupted by Miko.

"No problem! We're small enough to sneak in and we're not a government secret!" Miko shouted as Bulkhead gave her an unsure look.

"Uh Miko I don't think that's wise!" Bulkhead said trying to change Miko's mind, but seriously failing as Optimus held up his hand.

"But this maybe our best option Bulkhead. The longer we debate, the more time we give the Decepticons." Optimus said urgently and for once he's actually letting us help.

The Autobots then got themselves ready to roll as Ratchet readied the Groundbridge for us to go on this mission. The mission was that the bots would Groundbridge to the outside of the museum and surround the perimeter while us kids Groundbridge into museum with the lift that were on and retrieve the Harvester. All the bots then rolled out while the rest of us at the base waited for Optimus signal to retrieve the device.

The monitor then beeped with Optimus's voice coming through, _"Jack, Jordyn, Miko, Rafael, I will have a clear view of you! Once you secure the Harvester…I will contact Ratchet to bridge you back to base." _

Museum Grounds:

Ratchet the activated the Groundbridge, but before we could go, he gave us a warning , "Now since you'll be passing by normal entry to the museum, you don't have to worry about setting off the alarm, but do take care to avoid any security guards." After he said that, Jack drove the lift with all four of us total on board into Groundbridge and into the museum hallway.

Through the hallway, we came into a large room with many artifacts, but we only had to look for just one. We searched all around the room and came upon a statue holding a large golden orb! Bingo we found it! Then we looked in another direction towards big glass windows sitting in front of the room to find Optimus flashing his lights indicating this mission was a go. Jack and I nodded our heads while elevating the lift in order to reach a security camera and I gave Miko a thumbs up when she brought her phone out. She then took a picture of the statue and saved to where it would stay on that picture and hung it over the security camera. Miko gave all of us a thumbs up and Jack moved the lift to where we could get closer to Harvester. How are we going to get the orb off of the statue is a question that remains to be answered. The orb was as tall as Raf and no doubt weighs a ton, I guess we have to try our best and push the orb off the statue onto the lift in front of us. I managed to get my foot balanced as best that I can since it was still injured and lifted Raf onto the statue's hand that was holding the orb in order to push it from behind onto the lift. Everything was going pretty good until we heard a loud cracking sound and we turned to see Optimus transformed holding a missile. Optimus looked at us no doubt to make sure that we were alright and turned around only to come face to face with a electrical prod that knocked him out cold. We saw that it was a red and white con that shocked Optimus into unconsciousness.

"It's cons!" Raf said fearfully from atop of the statue at the sight that unfolded in front of him

Jack then took notice at the situation and announced, "They got Optimus!" He looked at me a little bit fearful at what happened, but I had to remind them at the situation at hand.

"Okay guys focus! We need to get this out of here!" I said just as we saw the another con that was disguised as a hummer come flying at us with a missile ready to be fired, but then Arcee and 'Bee came over and tried to stop them but failed at they were sent crashing into each other.

"Bee!" Raf cried out as I managed to keep him from falling as he tried to jump down in an attempt he wanted reach his friend.

"Raf calm down! We need to get the device down! Bee's going to be alright! I will make sure of it! Now come on were almost there!" I said reassuringly as we all managed to get the orb onto the lift just as Bulkhead came crashing through the walls of the museum with the alarms going off.

Jack then managed to bring the lift down as Miko said, "Okay time to make our exit guys!" She then pointed down the hall as she jumped off the lift directing us towards the nearest exit.

We all drove down the hall a little ways as we tried to find a way out of here and far away from the cons as possible. Miko kept running in front of us trying to find a way out and she managed to get near a large metal door that looked like a garage door and she hit the switch in for it to open. The door started to open and Miko disappeared around the corner and we managed to jump down just to make sure the coast was clear, but ran into another problem. There was a security guard flashing his flashlight at Miko who in turn froze like a statue.

"Umm what's up?" Miko said as she was trying to remain casual as if nothing just happened, but the guard wasn't buying it.

"You better come with me miss!" The guard said as he turned his flashlight off and grabbed Miko by her elbow and threw her into his office.

"Not good!" Jack said as he turned to look at us and then we heard footsteps come walking towards us.

"**Arcee!"** Jack and I both shouted as we saw two feet coming toward us that looked like the belonged to Arcee, but weren't when the garage door was fully opened.

Raf gulped and we all froze as he said, "It's Soundwave!" The same con that we saw a while back when we were fighting him for the control of the spacebridge.

The con then froze for a second before looking at us and started making his way to where the Harvester was and I knew we couldn't let get to it so I bolted to lift to drive it away. I managed to get onto the lift and back it up some more away from the con.

"You want it? Come and get it!" I shouted as I drove the lift away from the room where the con was, but I forgot that this con had freaky tentacle things and started to chase me. I drove as fast as I could into the building away from the tentacles, but to no avail the tentacles caught up with me. They reached for me and the Harvester, but I managed to jump from the lift and landed on my good foot and hid from the con until his tentacles went away. I got out of my hiding place and ran towards the room where Jack and Raf were to make sure they were okay.

"Jordyn! Are you alright?" Jack shouted as he ran up and hugged me along with Raf.

I just smiled, "I'm fine you guys, but I think its high time that we go back to the 'Bots outside!" I said as they nodded and we made our way outside to see Soundwave fly away and the two other cons drive away. Arcee and Bee were about to go chase after them, but they were stopped when we came out of the building.

"**The cons have the Harvester!" **Jack and I both shouted while running, well in my case a hobble run, towards the bots as they got shocked looks on their faces.

"And security has Miko!" Raf said as we came to a stop in front of the bots and Bulk had a worried look on his face.

"What?! I'm going in after her!" Bulkhead said as he pounded his fists together ready to bust Miko out at any moment.

Optimus put his arm in front of Bulkhead to stop him, "Bulkhead! Miko maybe detained, but she is safe from harm." He said in reassurance as Bulkhead finally relaxed, but not with a look of disappointment.

"Yeah Bulkhead! Miko will be fine! She can handle a security guard and she is a good at making up stories!" I said in reassurance and Bulkhead just nodded his head knowing I was telling the truth.

"Yeah Miko is fine Jordyn, but I couldn't say the same for you about five minutes ago!" Jack said in anger yet concern was evident in his voice.

I just turned away from him for a second and sighed, "Well somebody had to do something Jack! I couldn't just let him walk in there and take it!" I said as turned back to face Jack whose anger was still there, but there was a note of concern.

"That maybe true Jordyn, but I don't think that challenging Soundwave was such a good idea though…" Jack said to me as he was interrupted by Arcee who in turn looked not to happy.

"You did what?! For primus sakes why did you go and challenge a con? And Soundwave out of all cons!" Arcee shouted in anger and worry while looking directly at me and I in turn was kind of afraid to respond.

I hesitated for a moment before speaking, " I had to do something Arcee! I couldn't just let him waltz in there and take it. Besides he got it anyways and that's our main focus right now! Who knows what the cons are going to do with it. Not to mention that we need to also get Miko out of trouble as well." I said in a serious tone to remind everyone what they needed to worry about.

"Jordyn is correct. We all need to focus on the situations at hand. We can discuss this issue at a later time." Optimus said in a tone that was final and everyone didn't say anything in rebuttal. "Ratchet we all need a bridge." He then radioed in as we made our way into the Groundbridge and back to base.

Autobot Base:

When we all got through the Groundbridge we began to explain what happen to Ratchet who in turn looked disappointed and made some inaudible comment about something. Optimus began to think of a plan to get back the Harvester and finally came up with one that maybe a long shot but it might be our only option.

"Autobots we need to disperse and scout different areas in order to have a chance in locating the Decepticons and the Harvester." Optimus announced to the others as he turned to Ratchet for the first Groundbridge which sent Bumblebee through and Arcee was next.

"**Be careful Arcee!" **Jack and I said as she was about to go through the bridge to her destination.

"Don't worry you two I will be fine. Jordyn we are not through discussing what you did!" Arcee said as she transformed and drove through the Groundbridge and Optimus was next in line to go, but sent out a warning to both teams over comm. link and at base.

"In all likelihood, Starscream will use the Harvester to gather as much Energon as quickly as he can from the planets otherwise un-mineable Energon deposits. Approach with extreme caution! Starscream will not hesitate to turn the Harvester on anyone of us." Optimus said in warning ending the comm. link as he then turned to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead it is best that you remain here."

"So I can bust Miko out of the museum!" Bulkhead said in excitement and in urgency, but Optimus had other plans.

Optimus just shook his head, "So you can help Ratchet. Yes you are Miko's guardian, but she requires human assistance. Agent Fowler remains her best option." He said as he drove through the ground bridge out of sight leaving a fuming Bulkhead.

Raf then tried to contact Agent Fowler, but we couldn't get an answer and he merely stated, "Still no answer."

"Fowler's lying around some pool side cabana!" Bulkhead yelled as he slammed his fist on one of Ratchets machinery, crushing it.

"BULKHEAD! I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet shouted at Bulkhead because it seems to me that he was working on something.

"We can free Miko if we returned the Harvester to the museum!" Bulkhead said a little more calmly trying to find a solution to this problem.

Ratchet just gave Bulkhead a look of disbelief, "So the Decepticons can steal it all over again!" He said pointing out the flaw in his plan.

Bulkhead just grabbed the back of his head while shouting, "I am so dumb!" He then looked down at the floor in frustration.

"So how are we going to free Miko?" Jack asked curiously as he perched over the railing at Ratchet's project.

"Yeah what are working on Ratchet?" I said pointing to the object that he held in his hand and turned to us.

"This is the replica of the Harvester that were going to put in place of the original one at the museum." Ratchet explained to us as looked back at his machine that Bulkhead smashed. "Although the construction of it would be going a whole lot faster if Bulkhead didn't just mangle my frame welder!"

"Well were already trespassers and thieves…why not add forgery to the list!" Jack said sarcastically although he was pretty much right.

"Although no one caught us so it's not on our records and I'm pretty sure that Agent Fowler will clear Miko's!" I said somewhat sarcastic yet in reassurance in Miko's case.

Bulkhead just sighed and said, "Ugh I really wish I didn't take Miko to see…wait the painting of the Harvester wasn't the only thing we saw at those ruins!"

"I'm sorry?" Ratchet said in confusion at Bulkhead's outburst and gave him a look that said 'come again?'

"Starscream's not dumb! No matter what device he has…he's going to take the easy route!" Bulkhead explained to the rest of us who in turn still didn't know what he was saying, but I did.

"Your right Bulk! Ratchet didn't you say that you picked up an Energon pulse in Greece?" I asked curiously to Ratchet who in turn nodded his head. "Then that's where Starscream is most likely going to be!"

Ratchet's face then lit up like a light bulb went off in his head as he said, "Of course! Why didn't I think of that before! Bulkhead you need to go scout out the area, but do not engage until I bridge the others there."

Bulkhead then nodded his head and Ratchet opened up a bridge that led to Greece. Once Bulkhead ran through the bridge, Ratchet began to contact to the rest of the team and bridge them back to base. It took awhile before the others managed to get back to base. In the meantime I left the room and went to try to contact Agent Fowler one more time in order for Miko to be released from the museum. All I could here is the constant ringing and was about to give up hope until finally he picked up.

"Agent Fowler?" I said very hesitantly as we're still not on great terms since the road trip we took a week ago.

"_Yes Jordyn it's me. Now what do you need? I am very busy at the moment so this better be an emergency." Agent Fowler said with slight irritation and urgency so I didn't need to waste anytime. _

"It is Agent Fowler! We need your help in regarding to our current situation." I said calmly as I explained the situation that Miko was in and about the Harvester being taken from the museum. Once I was finished until there was a bit of silence until Agent Fowler spoke again.

"_Alright I'll see what I can do. Do you have a plan to replace the stolen device?" Agent Fowler questioned curiously._

"Ratchet is working on building a replica of the device so that it makes it look like it was taken." I explained as another moment of silence before he spoke up again.

"_Okay I'm on my way to the museum as of this moment so give me some time and I will send you a signal when I arrive." Agent Fowler said as he immediately hung up. _

I then put up my phone and walked back into the main control room to see that Ratchet was almost done with the replica. I was then given strange looks as they notice my arrival back into the room and I knew what they were going to ask next.

"Before you guys even ask… I just got off the phone with Agent Fowler and he is on his way to the museum to get Miko out. He will send a signal when he gets there. Is the replica done yet Ratchet?" I asked Ratchet who then turned around holding up the replica.

"Yes I have managed to complete the construction of the replica. All we need is Agent Fowlers signal." Ratchet said as the monitor beeped indicating Agent Fowlers signal.

Jack just laughed, "Well there you go! So how exactly are we going to get the Harvester back on the statue?" He said as we all tried to think of a plan when we saw a message popped up on the screen.

"_I have arrived at the museum and going to talk to the guard as soon as you get the device back in the place it was." _- Agent Fowler

"Alright I will return the replica to the museum while Jack and Rafael will accompany me in order to handle the security cameras. Jordyn I want you to remain here in case the others need a Groundbridge. Besides I do not think that you want to upset Arcee anymore today." Ratchet said with a tone that was final with no arguments.

I just nodded my head as I watched the three went through the Groundbridge leaving me alone at the base. I just went over to sit by the monitors waiting for either signals from both teams. I was slightly miffed that Ratchet wouldn't let me come with them, but I can understand his reasoning behind it other than I was the bridge operator. I knew what I did was stupid, but I felt like I had to do something I couldn't just sit around allowing Soudwave to take off with it. Even though he did get it, I didn't make it easy for him and that was my whole point. Another reason why was that I needed to get him away from Jack and Raf so that they wouldn't get hurt. I have no doubt that Arcee would argue against any points I have so our conversation is going to be interesting. I was brought out of my thoughts when Optimus came over the monitors asking for a bridge. I obliged and went over the controls and opened a bridge, only to see the others helping Bulkhead walk through the bridge.

I ran up to all of them who were carrying Bulkhead to the med bay area, "What happened?" I asked concerned as Bulkhead looked very weak like he was drained.

"Starscream managed to use the Harvester on him and drained a lot of his Energon." Arcee answered while helping the others with attaching Energon lines to Bulkhead.

I then went up to Bulkhead to put my healing abilities to some use and from what I can tell that almost half of his Energon was gone and that he was lucky to be alive, but I wouldn't want to tell the others. I helped direct the flow of Energon to the places that needed it most, but I was interrupted by Optimus approaching me.

"Jordyn where are the others?" Optimus asked curiously as he noticed the absence of some members.

"They went to go help Agent Fowler get Miko out of the museum. Ratchet built a replica to replace the original one so it looks like that it was never stolen." I explained to the others as I finished up my healing and then a beep came from the monitor indicating that Ratchet and the others were ready to return.

"I hope that they managed to get Miko out of that fragging museum before I have to do it for them." Bulkhead said as he slowly rose to a sitting position, but his threat was interrupted.

"Everything has been handled Bulkhead. All you need to do is rest until you have regained your strength. Jordyn helped you out significantly, but she is still new to this so I want to rest for a little bit longer until you go get Miko. " Ratchet stated to Bulkhead as looked at me and nodded his indicating that I did a good job while he was gone.

As ten more minutes passed, Bulkhead was released to go get Miko. I was about to go ahead and leave to go to the top of the base to write more in my journal when I was stopped in my tracks by Arcee.

"Oh no you aren't going anywhere until we discuss that stunt you pulled back at the museum!" Arcee said unyielding giving me a look that my mom would give me when I was in trouble.

The conversation went a little better than I thought it would, but I was under an Autobot grounding. This meant that I couldn't go on anymore low risk missions for the next few weeks. Which in turn was a bummer, but I would do anything to gain their trust again. On the other hand Miko was able to finish her report in time for history and made a B on it and we were all pleased with that result. Later on in the week, I finally learned the names of the two new cons that we came into conflict with: Knockout and Breakdown. Miko told me that Breakdown was like Bulkhead's arch nemesis and they've been at it for a long time. In one day we became trespassers and thieves, battled two new Decepticons, I took on a faceless con, Miko managed to fool a security guard, Bulkhead destroyed a powerful device, and we stopped another Decepticon plot. It may seem like a lot, but we would do it again in order to stop them from winning in this war.

**Yay another chapter done! I'm sorry that it took a long time to put out another chapter and I know you guys have been waiting for a long time. Anyways I want to thank you all for the views on my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to update "Side Stories" next so check it out if you want to. I also want to say that I'm not being stereotypical when I talked about the popular girls being bullies so don't take that to any offense. I was only telling a point in my story that shows the friendship between Miko and Jordyn. In the next chapter for this story, Jack's pride gets the best of him and Jordyn won't allow him to go down alone. What happens when he gets caught up in street racing just to impress a girl? Reviews are appreciated! Until next time peace out. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Pressure

Jasper High School/Riding through Jasper:

"Is that all they talk about? Their cars and racing?" Jack asked in regard to Vince and his little crew who were currently talking about this weekends race.

I just shrugged my shoulders, "Apparently so! At least their not tormenting another innocent kid." I said to Jack who in turn nodded his head in agreement.

"Those idiots wouldn't know a good car even if it ran them over!" Miko said as she came over by me and Jack.

I just smiled at her comment, "That's only because you've been hanging out with the Autobots too much!" I said with a laugh even though what she said is true.

"Your saying that like it's a bad thing!" Miko said as I just shook my head in disagreement. "Anyways the bots could beat those so called racers any day!" She said confidently.

"Miko does have a point there! I don't think anyone could beat them in a race. They've been driving longer than any of us have been born." Raf said as he adjusted his glasses with a smile as the bell rang.

Miko then ran out the door with Raf tagging along with her. Ever since meeting the Autobots, hearing the last bell of the day is music to my ears. Jack and I then made our way to meet Arcee outside. Although we didn't expect to see Vince still hanging around the parking lot. Jack and I exchanged looks that said 'just ignore him and he'll leave us alone' and we made our way to Arcee. Although we didn't get that lucky as Vince turned towards us.

"Hey cherry moped!" Vince said in a tone that was irritating to anyone in earshot.

Jack just sighed in irritation, "Uh this moped can go zero to sixty in three point five seconds!" He said while we took off towards town.

We drove all the way to the first stop light before Arcee spoke up, "Uh Jack a lady's vital stats are her own business." She said not to keen on Jack telling everything about her.

"Gotta respect privacy Jack!" I said with a laugh as he sighed, but we failed to notice that we weren't the only ones there.

Sierra, one of the most popular girls in school and cheer captain, was standing on the sidewall next to us with her friend decided to make her presence known. "Hey Nick right?"She asked in an unsure tone and it irritated me how she talks to my brother.

"Uh uh actually its Jack!" Jack stammered as he was taken totally off guard by her question.

I just sighed in annoyance, "You've known him since kindergarten!" I said with mild irritation because well its true she has known Jack since kindergarten, but not without earning a glare from her.

"Oh its nice to see you too Jordyn!" Sierra said in a fake happy tone, but I knew better than fall for that because I got under her skin and she knows it.

Sierra then glared at me for a second, but it then turned into a smile for Jack, "Anyways I'm Sierra!" She said in a sweet tone as if it wasn't obvious who she was.

"I-I-I know!" Jack stammered at a lost for words for once and its quite surprising that he can talk to giant robots from another planet without stuttering, but when it comes to Sierra its like his tongue is sandpaper.

Sierra then got a smile on her face at Jack's reaction, "You once offered to give me a ride." She said as I remembered that day we first met Arcee and Jack actually did offer one to her!

"Oh -oh I did! Anytime!" Jack said stammering yet again, but he forgets that the motorcycle were riding isn't a normal one.

Arcee took note of this and moved her mirrors to face Jack, "I'm your guardian kiddo! Not your wingman!" She said quietly as she could and I had to hold back a laugh.

"So how about now?" Sierra asked as Jack got a look of surprise on his face, but before any of us could say anything, Vince pulled up next to us.

Vince stuck his head out of his window on the roof of his car, "Hey small world!" He said with a smirk on his face and Jack and I sighed in irritation.

"Umm having a conversation here!" Jack said in irritation even though it wasn't much of a conversation, but I knew better than to get between Vince and Jack unless necessary.

"Cheer captain here might want to see you take on four wheels of muscle car!" Vince said his tone high with arrogance.

Jack just turned to face him, "Are you challenging us to a race?" His tone full of humor of the thought.

" You catch on quick ponch! What do you say?" Vince asked, his tone impatient yet challenging at the same time.

Jack for once didn't have a comeback so I decided to give him some advice, "Jack I don't think that this a good idea! You don't want to drop down to his level." I whispered so the others couldn't hear.

Jack on the other hand seem to ignore my advice and began to say he would do it, but the light turned from red to green and Arcee took off. We both struggled to hold on, but Arcee slowed down so that we can regain our balance.

I managed to regain my balance before saying, "A little warning next time Arcee!"

"Yeah you didn't let me answer!" Jack said taken aback by Arcee's action as he was shaking his hand back and forth.

"Nope!" Arcee said, knowing full well that she had every intention to interrupt his answer.

Jack just sighed, "Arcee we could've smoked him!" Jack said convincingly, but Arcee wasn't buying it.

"Yep!" Arcee said her tone sounded bored, but Jack still wasn't getting what she is trying to say to him. She doesn't want to race and neither do I!

"Ugh you just don't get it!" Jack said as he sighed in frustration and irritation. I want to get back at Vince as much as he did, but I don't think this the right way to go.

"I don't make the rules Jack, Optimus does. And rule number one in case you missed it: never abuse power for personal gain. And that includes horsepower." Arcee said as we came to another stop light and before we could say anything, Vince came driving up next to us.

Jack and I both sighed in irritation before Jack spoke up, "Vince maybe racing isn't such a good-" But he couldn't say anything as he was interrupted by Vince laughing.

"Haha figures! You two ride around like that bike is something special, but its just a clunky, junky trike! And ugly!" Vince said with a laugh as he did a U-turn in front of us leaving dust in his wake. And all I can think is…did he just insult Arcee? Oh no!

I held onto the sides of my seat as I heard Arcee said, "That's it! The yahoo's going down!" She then did a fast U-turn to go in Vince's direction causing Jack and I to yell out in slight fear.

"**Whoa! What happened to rule number 1?"** Jack and I asked a little bit confused at Arcee's sudden outburst.

"Gets bent! Just this once!" Arcee said wanting some payback for what Vince just said. We then rode down to where Vince was parked…right next to Sierra no doubt telling her that we chickened out of a race. Well not anymore according to Arcee.

We then drove up to Vince with Jack saying, "Ready when you are Vinnie!" Even though I think it's a bad idea considering that if Optimus found out it would be a bad day, but putting Vince in his place for once…I'm willing to break the rules.

"Drucker's ranch! One hour!" Vince said with a smirk as he added. "I think all these ladies would like, including you Jordyn, to see what real horsepower is like." He said arrogantly trying to impress all of us, me especially since he's had a crush on me since the ninth grade.

"When hell experiences the next ice age Vince! Our motorcycle is more awesome than you think!" I said in defense to Arcee, Jack and myself as we then took off towards where we needed to go with Jack giving out directions.

I heard Jack laugh as we drove towards the ranch, "Thanks for the back up there Jordyn! Although Vince hitting on you was unnecessary!" He said in a slight disgusted tone and it also sounded like he was going to punch Vince the next time he says something to me. Jack has always been protective of me when it comes to boys.

"Your welcome! The jerk deserved it! Yeah it was unnecessary, but you know the guy has had a crush on me since the ninth grade so I'm used to it. Don't go all overprotective brother on me here." I said in reassurance as we pulled over to a stop as we arrived at the spot we're going to race.

Jack just laughed, "Hey I'm not overprotective. I just don't him talking to you that way." He said in his defense as he took his helmet off and I did the same.

"I have to agree with Jack there Jordyn. Although thank you for what you said back there, but it was very hard for me not to say anything for what he said back there to you so that's why we took off before he could say anything else." Arcee said in the same tone Jack had with me and to say it's slightly irritating.

I just laughed, "Guys I'm fine! I can handle Vince don't worry!" I said trying to reassure them and to me it sounds like I gained another sister; an older one. "Besides don't we have a race to get ready for?" I asked trying to change the subject and thankfully it worked.

"Oh don't worry about that! I got everything handled!" Arcee said a little mischievously and it kinda made me nervous at what she was planning, but I trust that she does know what she's doing.

Jack and I exchanged a look before saying, **"Alright we trust you!"** We then waited for Vince to show up along with Sierra and her friend. Let's hope this is all worth it and we don't get in trouble.

_One Hour Later: Drucker's Ranch_

Once everyone was in the position at the starting line, Vince finally spoke up, "From here to the next mile marker! Ready…go!" He said as he raced forward with us on his tail.

"Well that was fair!" Jack said in irritation as we raced right by Sierra and her friend as they watched us race from a distance.

"Since when is Vince fair?" I asked him, but I wasn't expecting an answer as we were trying to catch up.

Jack and I had the same thought when we said, **"Uhh Arcee?"** Confused at why she wasn't picking up the pace.

"Winning isn't enough Jack, Jordyn! You two wanna make him cry?" Arcee asked sounding like she wanted to put Vince in his place as much we did.

Arcee then kicked it up a notch as we sped up right next to Vince on the left side. Vince then turned his head and gasped in shock as Jack and I waved at him. Then Arcee lifted off the ground doing a wheelie no doubt showing off and we accelerated forward passing Vince. We then finally reached the mile marker sign, winning the race with no effort.

"Whoo hoo! Amazing!" Jack shouted with one arm raised as Arcee honked her horn in celebration.

"Awesome! Good job Arcee! Take that Vince!" I shouted happily as we went down the rode to head back to base.

Jack just laughed, "Maybe now would be a good time to offer Sierra a ride once around the block!" He said trying to slip one past Arcee during the excitement, but it didn't work.

"Don't push it!" Arcee said in warning as I was silently thanking her for denying Jack's idea. I don't like Sierra and she doesn't like me so we try to avoid each other as much as possible.

Jack just sighed and said, "Okay. Besides I don't want ruin Jordyn's silent celebration by giving Sierra a ride!" Apparently Jack picked up on my dislike for her very quickly. A twin thing I think.

"What gave you that hint?" I said trying to act innocent, but it didn't work as he turned around for a moment and gave me a look. "I'm sorry Jack I just don't like her and in case you didn't notice she's never liked me."

Arcee then decided to come in, "Any particular reason for that Jordyn? If you want to tell of course." She asked curiously turning her mirrors towards me.

"I'm not really sure why, she just resents me for some reason." I lied only because I don't want to make Jack upset with the truth and I'll just tell Arcee later, hopefully Jack won't pick up on my lie. Thankfully he didn't.

"Maybe she is jealous for some reason." Jack stated and I silently sighed in relief he didn't catch me lying this time.

I just shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe. I tried to be nice to her, but it didn't work so I'm just going the sarcastic yet truthful way of approaching her." I said while we turned on the last stretch of road before heading towards the base. "And don't worry I'm not going to ruin your chances of a _date_ with her!" I said with a smile and even though I couldn't Jack's face, I know he's blushing slightly.

"I have no idea what your talking about!" Jack said in denial, but stuttering slightly and that indicates he's lying.

Arcee seemed to pick up on it, "Oh I think you do Jack!" She said and I could just hear the smile on her face.

"Do not Arcee!" Jack said still in denial which in turn made me laugh, but we halted the conversation as we entered the base.

Autobot Base:

After we got off of Arcee, Jack and I went for a walk down the hallway in search of Miko and Raf. Although we didn't notice Arcee driving next to us until she transformed and we came to a stop.

Arcee then looked down at us. "Not a word to anyone!" She said sternly, meaning no one should know about the race.

Jack and I just smiled and said, **"Our little secret!" **Arcee then smiled at us and walked away while Miko ran up to Jack and I in excitement.

"Vroom vroom vroom! And the winner is…" Miko said while making biking movements and waiting for our response in anticipation. This shocked Jack and I both and we wondered how did she find out.

"Miko who told you?" Jack asked in shock and no doubt hoping no one else was around to hear our conversation.

Miko just gave a look of disbelief, "Are you kidding?! Its all over school!" She said in excitement as Raf came up beside us.

"Wow that was quick!" I said with little surprise, knowing full well that Sierra told everyone about the outcome of the race against Vince.

"You beat the pants off that no good bully Vince!" Raf said with smile as Jack and I pulled them both into a group huddle.

Jack then gave out a stern warning, "You guys have to keep this on the down low!" He said as I picked up on his next warning. **"Especially from Optimus!" **They both nodded their heads in agreement and I hate keeping secrets, experience from lying to Pem, but this was a major secret not to tell.

"So how badly did you beat him? I want to know all the deats!" Miko said in excitement and Raf looked interested as well to hear the story.

I just smiled, "Well since Jack 'won' the race…he should be the one to tell the story!" I said starting to walk away because I really needed to talk to Arcee.

Jack then gave out a sigh, "You always find loopholes in story time don't you Jordyn?" He asked jokingly, he knows me better than anyone.

"Who me? No!" I said as I walked down the hallways to Arcee's quarters only to find her reading from what looks like a data pad.

Arcee then took notice of my presence, "Oh hey Jordyn! Is there something wrong?" She asked curiously as I made my way into her room.

"No nothing's wrong! Its just I lied earlier about why Sierra dislikes me." I said a little guilty as Arcee put down her data pad and turned her attention to me.

"I had a feeling you were. I could tell that you were hiding something so that you wouldn't upset your brother." Arcee said as I nodded my head in agreement. "Go on! I won't tell Jack." She said waiting for my explanation.

I just sighed, "I don't like Sierra because she is not a trustworthy person. She hides her true self from anyone and puts on this sweet innocent demeanor when deep down she isn't. She plays so innocent and forgetful so that she can win over almost anybody. Her main target: boys." Arcee then nodded her head, indicating for me to go on. "Now that's why I don't like her and the only reason why she doesn't like me is because I can see through her mask. It bugs her to no end that I can see right through her and that I can get under her skin every time I talk to her. Although she knows one way that she can get to me…" I trailed off in my explanation, not wanting to say it. Thankfully Arcee picked up on what I was going to say next.

"Is through Jack!" Arcee said in disbelief and in anger as well. "She is playing with his feelings!" She said now with anger dominant in his voice.

"Like there one of Raf's video games!" I said with anger and sadness in my voice. "I try to protect him the best that I can, but sometimes that isn't enough. Jack can be too stubborn to listen to anything I have to say about her. Ugh I wish sometimes he would just listen!" I then said in frustration as I rubbed my temples trying to calm myself down.

Arcee then put a hand on my shoulder, "Hey Jordyn it's alright! Your not the only one going to protect him anymore! I'll be here to help!" She said with a smile, her anger fading and I smiled appreciatively. "Although it seems to me that she is afraid of you in some way."

I just shook my head, "No, she just knows better than to mess with me! She tries to avoid me the best that she can." I explained to Arcee truthfully. "She knows better than to cross the line with me! Trust me!" I said with confidence and that made Arcee relax a little.

Arcee and I then kept discussing what we needed to do in order to protect Jack from Sierra and from himself as well. It's going to be a hard task because of the insane crush he has on Sierra even though he wouldn't admit it. Jack can be as stubborn headed as a mule sometimes and it irritates me to no end. Although with Arcee on my side, her stubbornness can outweigh his…I hope!

Time cut to Jasper High end of the day:

Today I have become more popular then I have been since I started high school. Everybody heard about our race against Vince and would ask questions constantly, but I didn't fail to notice that Vince was fuming in the back. He isn't the one to ignore a blow to his pride and I hope Jack realizes that. Vince is going to find some way to get back at us for beating him at one of the things he does best: racing. Other than Vince, I was watching Sierra as well, she kept making her way towards Jack every chance she gets, but I managed to step in each time. It pisses her off each time not to mention Jack as well, but I'm his twin sister so he's used to me being by his side. On the other hand Sierra wasn't and she let me know of that when I was putting stuff in my locker while Jack was waiting outside.

"You know you can't keep him away from me forever." Sierra said as she approached me at my locker and I just kept silent while she talked to me. "He's going to get annoyed with you hanging around him like glue you know." She said with an arrogant smirk on her face.

'Maybe but at least he's away from you!' I thought to myself, but remained quiet as she continued talking.

Sierra kept her little arrogant smile on her face, "I know you can look at me like I'm a piece of glass Jordyn, but your brother unfortunately can't." She said trying to get me to talk, but it wasn't working as I stayed silent and I could tell she was getting annoyed. "So the silent treatment huh? How mature of you! So you won't mind me saying that your brother is to oblivious to know the truth and that he'll never make it in this world if he relies too much on his heart and not his head." She said arrogantly with the biggest smile on her face, feeling proud of what she said. I then slammed my locker as hard as I could and Sierra jumped back with a look of fear on her face, knowing she pushed it to far this time.

"At least he has a heart unlike you! Jack will make it in this world believe it or not! He does use his head all the time in situations that seem impossible!" I said with anger that would match Arcee's perfectly and Sierra started to back away a little from me. "Don't ever talk about my brother that way again because if you don't…I hope you have an ambulance on standby because your going to need one when I'm done with you!" I threatened as she got a look of fear on her face, but then changed to a smile.

"Oh I know you won't beat me up Jordyn because you wouldn't want to damage the twin relationship you two have. If you intentionally hurt me because of your dislike towards me, Jack will be hurt in the process. Crushing his crush will make him feel betrayed by his own sister." Sierra said now in mock horror, but the smiled that fake smile.

I clenched my fist into tight balls as I said, "That's where your wrong! Jack would never act that way and our relationship as twins will be fine maybe even stronger!" I said confident yet still angry at the little witch standing in front of me.

Sierra then started to walk away while saying, "Maybe, maybe not! We'll just have to see shall we!" She then walked towards the doors no doubt to go talk to Jack and I rushed after her.

She may think that she has gotten me, but she failed to notice that I had my phone on record the whole time. Even if Jack doesn't believe what I say, I have proof that will!

'Always one step ahead of you Sierra!' I thought to myself as we both made it to the doors and like clockwork Sierra put on her sweet demeanor as Jack turned to face us.

"Hey I've been looking for you! The race! How great was that! I was like 'Yeah go Jack!'" Sierra cheered in the same peppy voice she has at cheerleading. It took every ounce of my control not to punch her right now!

Jack then got a smile on his face, "It-it was no big deal!" He said humbly, but was shoved aside as Vince came up to stand in front of him.

"You got that right! You think you can run with the big boys…the Circuit tonight…11 p.m." Vince said convincingly and in front of Sierra, no doubt trying to pressure Jack into racing.

Jack looked back at me and Sierra as I gave him signals that indicated this was a bad idea, but Jack ignored me as he said, "I'll be there!" Vince gave Jack a glare and walked past him to leave.

"See you there Jack!" Sierra then said sweetly as she started to walk away, but the stopped. "Bye Jordyn!" She said in a tone that infuriates me as I gave her a glare as she continued walking.

I then came up behind Jack and smacked him in the back of the head, "Ow! Hey Jordyn what was that for?" He said in confusion as he rubbed his head.

"Clearly we need new signals when it comes to bad ideas! Jack what were you thinking! Arcee will never go for it!" I said trying to get him to understand his mistake.

"I don't know what I was thinking, but I couldn't just say no in front of Sierra! Besides you want to put Vince in his place don't you?" He asked waiting for my response.

I just sighed in frustration, "Yes I do Jack, but racing in an illegal street race is not the way to go! Besides Arcee won't agree to it anyways!" I said calmly as I could, but was interrupted by Arcee driving up.

"Hey you two! How was school?" Arcee asked curiously as we took off towards base and when we both didn't answer right away, she knew something was wrong. "Hey are you guys okay?" She asked, worried now at our silence.

I put my hand on his shoulder urging him to go on and explain what happen to Arcee. Jack took a deep breath and began to explain recent events. I didn't speak much during the explanation, only at times when needed to. When Jack ended with him agreeing to the race that Vince pressured him into, needless to say Arcee was less than pleased.

"You agreed to what?!" Arcee exclaimed in shock as Jack and I cringed a little at how high her voice got.

"Some secret racing club! I don't know! I didn't have a choice! Sierra was standing right there!" Jack exclaimed trying to explain his decision.

Arcee just moved her mirrors in our direction, "You always have a choice Jack! And what part of 'just this once' did you not understand?" Arcee asked in a scolding tone my mom would use when we were in trouble.

"I know! I'm sorry! But we're on right?" Jack asked trying to pull a fast one on Arcee and he has yet to learn that never works on her.

"We are not on!" Arcee said, her tone final in her decision and Jack just sighed in defeat, knowing she wouldn't budge.

I just leaned over on his shoulder, "Told you she wouldn't go for it." I whispered quietly so that Arcee wouldn't hear. The rest of the ride was silent and none of us wanted to talk anyways.

Autobot Base:

As we got to base, Arcee said that she has to go on patrol and will be back in a little while. When she left, Jack was still silent from the conversation, but then I realized this wasn't his angry silence… it was his thinking silence. He was coming up with a idea to go to that race!

"Jack I know your coming up with a plan to go to that race!" I said in realization and brought Jack out of his silence.

Jack just looked at me and around the room to make sure nobody was listening, "Jordyn I have to go! Vince will never leave us alone if I don't! All I need to do is convince Raf if Bumblebee will race!" He said trying to convince me in a pleading tone.

"No way Jack! Raf and 'Bee will never agree to this! This is a crazy idea!" I said unconvinced by his so called plan to race.

Jack just sighed, "I know it is Jordyn! I have to try though!" He said making his way up to where Raf was playing his video game with 'Bee watching from behind.

"Jack!" I said while chasing him up the platform trying to prevent him from being in bigger trouble, but failing epically.

"Hey Raf?" Jack asked a bit hesitantly as the car Raf was racing crashed by his moment of brief distraction. "Uh can I borrow Bumblebee for like an hour?" He asked while pointing behind him at Bumblebee. 'Bee then beeped in a tone that sounded like he was offended.

I just sighed, "Jack he isn't an inanimate object!" I scolded lightly as he just gave me a look in response.

"Jack you know racing's against the rules! What if Optimus found out?" Raf asked in an unsure tone as if he was scared as 'Bee then beeped in the same type of tone.

Miko then decided to join the conversation with Bulkhead trailing her, "But Raf he's got to get the girl!" She explained trying to convince Raf to think otherwise and Jack just gave her a look.

"And?" I asked a bit annoyed, urging her to explain further which in turn she gave me a look.

Miko just raised an eyebrow, "And beat the bully!" She said convincingly, knowing full well that Raf couldn't turn it down.

"Well…" Raf then said in an unsure tone and I could tell that he was debating whether or not he should let them.

Jack, being Jack, came up to him in a pleading tone, "Come on Raf…just this once!" Raf then was silent for what seems like an eternity.

"Okay Jack I'm fine with it, but it's up to 'Bee too. 'Bee?" Raf asked looking up at his guardian who in turn beeped a response and Raf translated. "He said he will do it." Raf's tone still a little unsure.

Jack then put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey it will okay Raf! Just this one race and that's it!" He said as Raf smiled a little in relief and I in turn just looked at Jack, worried. "Hey Jordyn you want to come?" He asked curiously as 'Bee transformed waiting for Jack to come.

I just sighed, "Only to make sure that you won't dig yourself any deeper!" I said as I made my way down to Jack and 'Bee. "And I want to see the look on Vince's if 'Bee wins." I said as Bumblebee made a beeping sound. "Okay when you win 'Bee! Geez everyone's competitive as of late!" I said defensively even though I can't understand him it was obvious he was disagreeing with me.

"Be careful guys!" Raf said in a worried tone as he leaned over the rail. 'Bee beeped something that I couldn't understand to him and it made Raf relax a little.

Miko then leaned on the rail, "Tell me how it goes! I want to know everything." She said in excitement and anticipation.

Jack then leaned out 'Bee's window, "We will and guys don't say anything to Optimus or Arcee please!" He begged as we raced out of the base with Jack giving directions to 'Bee on where to go.

The Circuit:

We managed to get there a few minutes before the race started and we went up to the starting line. I noticed that we parked right next to Vince's car and Jack rolled down driver's side window. Vince then finally notice our presence and gasped in shock at what we came in.

Jack then propped his elbow up, " Bike's in the shop!" He explained to Vince who just gave him a glare and Jack gave him one back.

"Yeah bike's going to be pissed off!" I muttered myself, but Jack managed to hear and give me a look. We then looked up to see Sierra standing in the headlights as the flag person and she smiled and waved to Jack. I looked at her with disgust, but Jack just looked at her like he's seen light for the first time. I snapped my fingers to get him to focus again and he then looked ahead as the announcer came on.

"**Circuit drivers are you ready?" **All cars and 'Bee revved their engines. **"Make it mean, but keep it clean. Fire'em up in 5, 4, 3,** 2**...1!"** Sierra then brought her hands down indicating the race's start.

Every car then took off at blinding speeds around each corner. We were neck and neck with Vince for the first position, but then Bumblebee managed to get around him easily. Jack was smiling at the prospect of winning and for a moment I was too. Things were looking up until we heard 'Bee starting to beep a little bit frantically.

"What was that 'Bee?" Jack asked confused as he turned around to look and I looked in the rearview mirror as well.

I then gasped when I recognized a car, "Is that who I think it is?" I asked Jack, wondering if he knew who I was talking about.

"Wait I know that car!" Jack exclaimed, but was interrupted as 'Bee drove up onto the sides at an angle and we hung on for dear life.

I was struggling to keep myself from slamming into 'Bee's door, "Hang on!" I said Jack ,but I managed to look and see a blaster pointed at us. "Scrap! Definitely a con!" I shouted while we were being blasted at and then 'Bee launched himself up over the side onto the road. We landed with a jolt as we raced off with Knockout following close behind us.

Racing outside/through Jasper:

"Can you lose him 'Bee?" Jack asked frantically and Bumblebee beeped in response. "What did you say?" Jack asked confused and 'Bee beeped another response and Jack gave up trying to understand. "I hope that means yes! I really don't want to call base for back up!" He said in a scared tone and I knew exactly why he didn't want to.

"Not saying I don't trust 'Bee here, but Jack it would be wise to contact base before anyone gets hurt!" I said calmly as I could given the current situation and he just sighed to himself, but nodded his head in agreement. It was silent for a moment before we heard Raf's voice over 'Bee's console.

"_You're being chased by Knockout?!" Raf exclaimed in worry and concern. _

"_Sounds like a Decepticon!" Miko said stating the obvious. _

"'_Bee do not engage! You main priority is to keep Jack and Jordyn safe!" Arcee ordered before cutting off the connection._

"Oh well the cat's out of the bag! Now we got to find a place to hide!" I said to 'Bee as we were still being blasted at. Then all of a sudden I see Knockout spinning out on what looks like oil.

Jack and I looked at each other, **"Slick!" **We both said relieved as 'Bee pulled under an overpass and shut off for a moment so Knockout will drive right past us. It was working as Knockout drove above us and stopped for a moment, but then drove off.

"I think we lost him 'Bee, Jordyn!" Jack whispered in quiet relief, but we were still tense at the situation we were in. Just as things were in the clear, headlights flashed in our direction. It was none other than Vince. "You've got to be kidding me!" He said annoyance yet worry was evident as well.

I just sighed in irritation, "Scrap! How did he find us?" I asked to no one in particular and I have no doubt that he just gave away our position.

"DARBY!" Vince shouted as he cracked his knuckles and walked toward us angrily.

"Vince you have to get out of here! You win congratulations! Now go!" Jack shouted trying to get him to go away, but he wouldn't budge.

Vince then slammed his hands on Bumblebee's hood, "No start her back up losers! We're finishing this race! You don't want to take it to the track fine! Then we got something to settle right here and right-whoa! Ah!" Vince was the interrupted as Knockout grabbed him from in front of us.

We then jumped out of Bumblebee and ran on top of the overpass only to see Knockout driving off. Jack and I looked at each other wondering what we should do now. We then heard Bumblebee drive up behind us.

"'Bee he's getting away!" Jack shouted in urgency as 'Bee just beeped something that we couldn't understand of course and Jack lost it. "I can't understand you!" He shouted, frustrated at the situation at hand.

"Jack easy! It's not his fault! Shouting is not going to help the situation in anyway possible. Just calm down! We'll figure out we need to do." I said grabbing him by the shoulders to calm him down.

Jack took a deep breath, "Sorry 'Bee! I'm not Raf. Can you just honk once for good news and honk twice for bad news?" He asked a bit more calmly, but was interrupted by the sound of three honks. We looked up to see Arcee and Bulkhead driving towards us.

"I think it's a mixture between good and bad." I whispered to Jack as Arcee, 'Bee, and Bulkhead transformed and let's just say Arcee looked less than pleased.

Arcee then put her hands on her hips, "Jack, Jordyn we need to have a little chat." She stated a little bit more calmly than we expected, but she still looked pretty pissed. Although there were more important matters to handle at the moment.

"**Later Arcee!"** Jack and I said waving off her threat for now and focused on how were going to solve this predicament were in.

"Vince got snatched by that slick sports car con!" Jack explained to the rest of them and I nodded my head in agreement.

Arcee then got a look of confusion, "What would Knockout want with a random human?" She asked curiously looking down at us.

"He probably mistook Vince for Bumblebee's human friend." I stated as Jack nodded his head in agreement.

"She's right, but were not even Bumblebee's human friends." Jack stated as we both then came to the same conclusion. **"It doesn't matter why he took him! Vince is in trouble!" **

Bulkhead then just shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well! Tough break for Vince!" He stated as if he could care less.

"**Bulkhead!" **Jack and I scolded him at his last statement and he just got a look of shock on his face.

"What? The guy's a jerk!" Bulkhead said defensively as Arcee and Bumblebee gave him a weird look.

Jack just shook his head, "No argument there!" He agreed on one thing with Bulkhead's statement, but then Jack and I agreed on another thing. **"But the guy is also innocent! Vince doesn't deserve to be crushed by cons!"** We both stated, our tone final in this debate.

Arcee then looked at us and transformed, "Hop on!" She said in urgency and we both complied with a smile.

All of us then took off in the same direction Knockout went and we hoped to find him quickly. We were racing through town on a desperate search and when it all seemed hopeless, Knockout raced by right in front of us. We immediately got on his tail, but stayed at a distance. Knockout then turned into the storage unit area and we pulled back for a moment.

"Be on your guard boys! It could be a trap!" Arcee said in warning to 'Bee and Bulk who were on either side of us.

Jack then decided to speak, "Remember no shooting!" He reminded them because there was another human in play.

"Unless necessary!" I added as they both took off and Arcee pulled over to a nearby sidewalk to let us get off.

"Speaking of safety, here's where you two get off!" Arcee said as she then took off towards the others.

Jack and I both took off our helmets as we waited for the others to return. We stood in silence for a moment until we heard blaster fire. There were numerous noises coming off to our right and Jack got a worried look on his face.

"Easy Jack! I'm sure everyone's fine!" I said trying to calm him down, but it didn't help that I wasn't all too calm myself. Then I heard a roar of an engine as we saw Knockout drive by with Arcee standing on top. She was easily knocked off, but she transformed in the nick of time and sped off to catch up with Knockout.

Jack then got a slight smile on his face, "That's my girl!" He said proudly at watching Arcee kick it up to high gear.

"You taught her well! Street racing has it's advantages I suppose." I said with a slight smile, but faded when I heard more crashing in the distance and then silence. Just as I was about to say something, I heard Bumblebee drive up next to us with doors open. We then hopped in and chased after Arcee.

'I hope Arcee is okay!' I thought to myself as we continued down the road for what seems like an eternity, but then was caught by the sight of Arcee. Jack and I looked at each other, confused as to why she slowed down, but then we knew why. Optimus was standing there with a unconscious Vince in hand and Knockout running off. We were definitely busted now and by the look on Optimus's face he wasn't to pleased with any of us. Jack and I rolled down the windows to get a better look and to talk to Optimus.

"**Optimus this was my fault!" **Jack and I both said, ashamed of ourselves and regretting what just happened. We looked at each other confused, not expecting the other to say that.

Optimus then removed his shield over his mouth, "We must get this boy to safety immediately. Explanations can come later from all of you." He said in a disappointed tone of voice and I have no doubts that were going to be lectured for this.

I moved from the passenger side to the backseat so that the bots could put Vince there. Jack, 'Bee and I then took off back to his car. The ride was at an awkward silence yet we needed it from what just happened. Well it was silent for a little bit until Vince stirred and finally woke up.

"What happened?" Vince asked still a little groggy from being unconscious for too long.

Jack remained calm while saying, "Some guys jumped you and we found passed out on the side of the rode." He explained smoothly like nothing has happened in the past hour.

"Really." Vince asked still a little confused at what Jack was telling him so I decided to speak up.

"Yeah it's true." I said calmly as I was readjusting myself in the backseat so my hurt foot has some leverage. We then stopped at the overpass where Vince's car was left at.

Vince then got out and Jack decided to speak, " You know Vince after what happened tonight…I decided that racing isn't really my thing. It's best if we moved on." He finally admitted with a defeated sigh.

"I hear you Darby. Hard to win a race driving a pedal car!" Vince rudely stated and I could tell that 'Bee has had enough for one night because he floored it, leaving Vince in his dust.

We then drove down the rode back to base in silence again to hear what Optimus is going to say to us. I was ready to own up to my part in this and Jack was too and I could tell that the trust between us and the others has dwindled.

Time cut to the next day at Jasper High:

Let's just say the lecture we received from Optimus yesterday wasn't an easy one on all of us. Optimus didn't yell at us, but the look of disappointment on his face made it seem like it. We all told of our part in the fiasco that we went through starting with the day before with Jack, Arcee, and I first race and so on. Optimus then began to explain how disappointed he was disappointed in all of us and I could tell he was most disappointed in Jack and I. Then Jack proceeded to say that none of this is my fault, just his only, despite my protests that it wasn't. Although Jack and I did give out our most sincere apologies to everyone there before leaving to go home. I've never been so ashamed of myself in my life and Jack felt the same way. It was a hard day at school today and even though everyone forgave us for what we did, the day was still hard for us. Jack and I were about to leave school and go to base when Sierra came by.

"Hey Jack! Do you still have time for that ride?" Sierra asked in that innocent tone again and I absolutely had no patience for it right now, but I held my tongue.

Jack then turned to look at Arcee and I and back to Sierra with a sigh, "I'm sorry Sierra I can't right now." He said sadly as he knew he didn't want to push anymore boundaries.

"No problem. I guess I'll see you around." Sierra said in disappointment and Jack just sighed in sadness. It hurt me to see him this way and it seemed that way to Arcee as well so she drove up next to Jack.

"Hop on!" Arcee said hoping to cheer up Jack and it worked because Jack lit up like a Christmas tree.

Jack was in shock at her decision, "Whoa really?" He said hoping that she wasn't playing around with him.

Arcee just wiggled her mirrors, "Just this once." She calmly stated and Jack went to stop Sierra and she looked excited to go and she went to go get her helmet out of her locker.

"Wait what about you Jordyn?" Jack asked curiously while turning my way with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Oh don't worry about me Jack! I'll just walk towards the edge of town and wait for you guys there!" I said with a smile and I started to walk away since I saw Sierra returning and I could see his smile reappear as they took off.

Making my way towards the edge of town taking my sweet time I might add so I could have time to think to myself for a bit. What happened last night was unacceptable to everything Jack and I have been taught our whole lives and we are deeply ashamed of it. We learn from our mistakes and unfortunately the pressures of high school can cause us to make those mistakes. Jack and I learned this and we hope never to do it again because not only did our mistake hurt us, but everyone else we care about in the process well with the exception of Vince. Now with that said I think I can move on from what happened and hope not to make the same mistake again and try not strangle Sierra every time I see her. Yes Arcee and I let her go on a ride with Jack only because he was having a bad day and we didn't want to see him upset. Sierra may think that she has gotten us all fooled, but if she crosses the line again…I still have the recording.

**Well there you go guys another chapter down! I appreciate all the reviews and views I've gotten! You guys are amazing! I promise that there will be more development in Jordyn's healing abilities and the story will get better as it goes along trust me! In the next chapter Jack and Arcee go on a routine mission, but have to leave Jordyn behind because she is still on an Autobot grounding. But what happens when they don't return for a long time? How will Jordyn handle this? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and like always reviews are appreciated! See you guys later!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Worries End

Jasper Medical Center (Friday):

Normally I would dislike going to the hospital for many reasons, but this time is different. Today I'm finally getting my boot off of foot and I can finally walk normal again. So here I am waiting for the doctor to come in and examine my foot by myself. My mom would be here, but she has gone out of town for some sort training for ER nurses in California and will be gone until next Wednesday. She wanted to stay and be here with me, but I convinced her otherwise that I'll be alright and she immediately set up this appointment. I am happy that I'll no longer have to wear this boot anymore and Miko would stop making fun of me. Jack and Arcee will be so happy when they see me with my boot off and most likely will tell me never to do a stunt like that again. Speaking of those two, they both are on a routine mission right now somewhere and I couldn't go because I was here and that I'm still on an Autobot grounding. I'm on my last week of the grounding so I couldn't go on this mission and just like my mother, naturally I become worried. My thoughts are then interrupted as I here the doctor come in.

"Hello Jordyn how are you doing?" The doctor asked politely looking down at my charts.

"I'm fine thank you." I said calmly with a smile waiting patiently for what he has to say.

The doctor then flipped through the charts for a moment before speaking again, "Okay Jordyn from what I can tell your ready to take off your boot. So if you please would take off your boot." He said as I removed the straps and removed my boot and took off the wrap I had on it and the doctor got a weird look on his face.

"Sorry my mom can be a little obsessive when it comes to injuries. I think being an ER nurse can make her a little overly cautious on injuries." I said with a laugh after putting my boot and wrap down.

"It's alright Jordyn." The doctor said with a smile as he started to examine my ankle and toes. "Well from the looks of things, your ankle and toes healed up quite nicely. All I recommend is that you don't do any strenuous to your foot for the next week and you'll be fine." He said while letting go of my foot and I put on my shoe I had in my bag. "Your free to go Jordyn and try to be more careful please." He said while helping me down from the counter.

"I will! Thank you!" I said as I exited the room and went through the main lobby out the doors outside only to see someone I wasn't expecting.

Riding through Jasper:

"Optimus?" I asked a little confused as I see him in truck form in the hospital parking lot. I then open the doors to get in, "Hey Optimus I didn't expect to see you here." I said still a little surprised.

"Hello Jordyn. Since Arcee is away and Bulkhead and Bumblebee are on patrol, I took the liberty of coming to get you." Optimus explained to clear my confusion.

I just smiled, "Oh thank you Optimus! I appreciate it, but quick question…how did you know that I was going to be at the hospital?" I asked in curiously while looking at the console.

"Jack and Pemberly both informed me before they both went their separate ways on their trips." Optimus quickly informed me and now it makes since to me.

I just laughed, "Those two are always looking after me even when they are away." Pem was away on school trip for the weekend and Jack well I know where he is, sort of. "Optimus do you know where exactly Jack and Arcee went for recon?" I asked curiously with worry creeping up again.

"Arcee and Jack went to investigate a sub terrain Energon pulse in Colorado I believe. They should be back within a few hours." Optimus said most likely to calm my nerves and it did a little.

I just sighed, "Oh okay I was just curious since they never got to tell me before they left. I'm sure they'll be okay." I said trying to keep the worry out of my voice, but failed when Optimus took notice.

"Is something troubling you Jordyn?" Optimus asked in concern to my current mood change.

"Nothing necessarily is troubling me, I just worry too much for my own good sometimes. A habit I picked up from my mother over the years." I said with a sad sigh and turned to look out the window.

Optimus just sighed, "It is natural to worry over some things in excess at points in time." He said in tone that sounded old and wise. "Jordyn are you worried for Jack and Arcee?" He asked curiously and it surprised me as if he could read my mind.

"I've always been worried about Jack since day one, a twin thing I guess and Arcee since the day I met her officially. Even though she was a bit hostile at first, I was still worried about her for some reason. Mom said I could always tell when something was wrong or something was wrong with someone. Naturally I deny it saying its just myself overly worrying so she just drops it. I'll be alright Optimus don't worry." I finished explaining with a smile as we pulled into base thus ending our conversation.

Autobot Base:

Once we arrived at base Optimus dropped me off and I again thanked him for the ride before heading up to where Miko and Raf were. They were putting a video game in, but stopped when I came up no doubt noticing that I no longer have the boot on anymore.

"Hey Jordyn you got your boot off! Awesome!" Miko said in excitement as she pointed at my foot.

Raf then came up beside me, "Does it feel weird now that you can walk normally now?" He asked curiously fidgeting with his glasses.

"It does a little, but I'll get used to walking normal again so don't worry!" I said in reassurance as I made my way to sit down on the couch.

Miko then came to sit beside me, "Just wait until Arcee and Jack see you without the boot! They're going to be so stoked!" She said happily while throwing her hands in the air to add emphasis. "Oh and by the way they wanted me to tell you that they'll be back soon and they can't wait to see you!" She said while turning on the TV.

"Oh thanks Miko! I appreciate it!" I said smiling at Miko's hyper activity forgetting my worry over Jack and Arcee for a moment.

"No prob! Hey Raf game on!" Miko said as she tossed Raf the controller and he immediately jumped on the couch between us. "Your going down Raf!" She said with determination in her eyes.

I just laughed, "You forget who your talking to Miko! Raf's like the champ at this game!" I said with a smile as Miko rolled her eyes.

"Aww I'm not that good! I just like to play!" Raf said humbly with a shrug of his shoulders. "Hey Miko how about a racing tournament?" He asked excitedly and Miko got the biggest smile on her face.

"Your on!" Miko said excitedly as they turned on the game console and raced with intense focus.

I then got up out of my seat to stay out of their way, "Let the tournament commence!" I said with a laugh while moving over to the recliner to write in my journal. Then I heard the rumble of engines echoing the base indicating Bulkhead and Bumblebee's return. They then gave their report to Optimus and Ratchet near the monitors and then came over to where we were. Raf and Miko, so absorbed by their game, they didn't notice their guardians greeting them.

"Whoa what's going on?" Bulkhead asked confused as to why Miko looked so focused and Bumblebee beeped in the same questioning tone.

"Oh they're in the middle of a racing tournament to see who is the best!" I said with a laugh only to hear the racecar crash on the screen.

Miko just groaned in frustration, "Aw hey no fair! Again!" She said as they started another race and then added. "Oh hey Bulk!" She said finally taking notice of his presence.

"Oh hey 'Bee!" Raf said half distractedly as he finally noticed 'Bee's presence as well. It's amazing how we hang out with giant robots from another planet, but they find a game more interesting.

"Intense game!" Bulkhead said with a laugh as he and 'Bee went behind them to get a better look.

I just laughed, "Yeah they're just like sponges! So absorbed in this game they don't know or hear anything going on around them!" I said with a smile earning a laugh from Bulkhead.

"**Are not!" **Miko and Raf both shouted eyes still focused on the screen in front of them, hoping one or the other will crash their car.

"So they hear that!" I said with a laugh and continued to write in my journal while the tournament continued. Several games and a couple of hours later the tournament was over with Miko and Raf tying.

Miko just sighed in annoyance, "Ugh that didn't settle anything! I almost won though!" She said while falling back into the sofa setting down the controller.

"I guess were are equally matched! It was fun though!" Raf said with a smile as he put down his controller.

"Yeah I guess so! Hey Bulk what should we do now?" Miko asked in her normal excitement for adventure.

Bulkhead just sighed, "Sorry Miko, but its getting late and I need to take you home." He said as Miko sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah its time for me to go to! I don't want to get grounded for being late." Raf said while packing up his backpack.

I then looked at my watch it was almost nine and Arcee and Jack still haven't called back yet. Maybe they're having communication problems right now and can't get a signal. Making my worry subside for a moment, I watched as Miko and Raf walk down the steps to leave.

Before they left, Bulkhead spoke up, "Hey Jordyn do you need a ride home since Arcee isn't back yet?" He asked curiously as Miko climbed in.

"No I think I'll stay here and wait for them. Thanks anyways Bulk!" I said with a smile even though I'm worried like crazy for Arcee and Jack.

Miko then poked her head out the window, "See you tomorrow Jordyn!" She said while waving and I waved back at her as 'Bee and Bulk took off out of base.

I then went over to the monitors to ask something that's been on my mind, "Shouldn't they be back already?" I asked Optimus and Ratchet with worry evident in my voice.

"Not necessarily. They could be in an area where there isn't a good signal so they might be delayed for awhile. There's nothing to worry about." Ratchet said not even taking his eyes off the monitor.

I just sighed, "Oh okay just curious." I said while making my way back to the couch, but was stopped mid track by another voice.

"I am sure Arcee and Jack are fine Jordyn there is no need to worry. Are you sure you want to stay? I could take you home." Optimus politely offered, knowing I could go home if I wanted to.

"Oh no it's fine Optimus I'll just stay here and wait for them. It's no problem at all. Besides my mom and sister aren't here so I mine as well stay, but thank you anyways." I said with a smile and Optimus nodded his head in understanding. I then grabbed a bag I kept here with some clothes and snacks just in case I had to stay the night and headed to the shower. They had bathrooms built after Jack, Raf, Miko and I started come here so that we would be more comfortable and right now I need one, hopefully to calm my nerves.

Later On…

The shower did help me a little, but not enough as I came back to sit down on the couch in my pjs. I got my journal out to keep myself occupied until Arcee and Jack returned. Why haven't they contacted us yet? It's already ten! Shouldn't they have found a signal yet? These questions were going through my mind and kept getting a feeling that something was terribly wrong. I tried contacting Jack in hopes to find out what was going on, but it kept going straight to voicemail each time. I stopped trying to call after a few times and set my phone down to charge. Maybe Ratchet was right and they couldn't get a signal, but there was this nagging feeling that Jack and Arcee were in trouble. I tried to stay awake in hopes that they would contact us soon, but the stress and worry built up in me over the course of the day lulled me to sleep. A nightmare following and knowing me it was a bad one. I was running and running from something I couldn't see. Then I could see Arcee and Jack screaming for me to run as they were tied up and when I tried to reach them they disappeared. I screamed their names, but receiving a hiss in response before I was swallowed up by darkness.

I then woke up with a gasp only to find the lights of the base were dim indicating everyone retired for the night and that I was covered with a blanket. Optimus must have draped one over me after I fell asleep earlier. I then looked at my watch only to find it was five in the morning and no signs of Arcee and Jack have returned. Now I was starting to worry and I tried to contact Jack again still with no answer. I was trying my best not to panic and calm myself down, naturally it didn't work. No matter what the others think this is a serious situation because those two wouldn't be out this long and I had the strangest feeling that a con was involved. No 'ifs' there is a con involved and I just know it because if there wasn't, they wouldn't be back already. I then hopped over to the computers to try and see if I can contact them since the others strongly believe that-my thoughts were then interrupted by a familiar voice over the monitor.

"_Ratchet requesting Groundbridge!" Arcee said over the comm. and let's just say I was overjoyed to hear her voice again. _

I then let out a sigh of relief, "Well I'm not Ratchet, but I can get you guys a bridge!" I said happily despite being sleepy. I then pinpointed their signal and locked onto their coordinates like Raf showed me how to do one time. The bridge fired up and I watched Arcee and Jack come through the bridge, they looked rugged and their was some emotion on their face that I couldn't put into words. I'll figure that out later, but now I ran down to Jack and gave him the biggest hug while the Groundbridge closed behind them. Surprisingly, nobody in the base woke up.

"Hey whoa Jordyn! It's nice to see you too! Were okay so don't worry!" Jack said as I loosened my grip and eventually let go, but then I went over to hug Arcee, well her leg.

"Hey there kiddo! It's okay were fine! Did you wait for us all night?" Arcee asked curiously as she bent over placing a hand over me, a way to indicate she was hugging back, as I continued to hug her leg.

I then let go of her leg to compose myself, "Yeah I did, but I fell asleep a while back waiting! What happened anyways? You guys were gone for hours!" I said as I watched a strange look come across their faces as if I said something wrong.

"We lost signal up near the mountains while looking for Energon. Only to get sidetracked and we tried to find a signal for hours. We're sorry if we worried you Jordyn!" Arcee said sympathetically trying to calm me down, but there was something else they're not telling me. I could tell by the sound of voice that something major happened out there, but I could question them later as they looked extremely tired.

"Oh okay well Ratchet figured as much! I guess I worried for nothing." I said with a smile that seem to make Arcee and Jack relax a little. That was a good indication that they just lied to me. "Well by the looks of you two, you guys need to rest for awhile." I said taking notice of their worn out postures, not only do they look like that physically, but mentally as well.

Jack just yawned, "Yeah your right Jordyn. I think its time that we both went home." He said looking sleepier by the minute.

"I got it. Just roll me over to the exit so we don't wake anyone up." Arcee said quietly while transforming and I quickly ran over to get my bag and we then rolled Arcee to the exit.

While walking to the exit, Jack took notice of my foot, "Hey Jordyn it's nice to see your boot is off." He said with a smile, but then yawned again.

"I'm glad to see you back to normal Jordyn. Are you happy now that it's gone?" Arcee asked tiredly yet she sounded a little more happier than usual.

"Oh yeah I'm happy its gone, but the doctor told me nothing strenuous for the next week, just to be careful." I said trying to stifle a yawn, but failing miserably. The nightmare took more out of me than I thought.

Jack just laughed slightly, "Well the doctor has his reasons, but I'm still happy to see you walking normal again." He said with a tired smile and I just smiled in response as we reached the exit.

We then took off towards home and I was glad to go back to get some rest finally. Although there was something that was plaguing my mind about Arcee and Jack's behavior when they exited the Groundbridge. Before they even talked to me their facial expressions were a sight. Arcee had a haunted expression on her face and Jack had an expression that had a look of fear and exhaustion. Then whenever I came to greet them, their expressions changed and their whole attitude change. It's like they're hiding something from me for some reason I don't know what, but I'm going to find out.

Time Cut to two days later (Autobot Base) Monday:

Unbelievable! Arcee and Jack haven't talked to me hardly at all for the past two days! I tried to get them to talk about what happened out there, but all they do is either change the subject or tell me the same story. I feel like they don't trust me at all right now! At first I thought maybe nothing happened out there and I'm just being paranoid or something, but that changed whenever I saw them talking secretly to each other and when I noticed the cut on the side of Arcee's face. It's like they've been avoiding for the past two days as if they don't want me to know something. Even at times when I would come around to talk to them about a completely different topic, they go silent like crickets. So I just gave up for awhile, thinking that maybe they're keeping it to themselves and nobody else knows. Maybe with time Jack and Arcee will be back to normal and we can move on. These thoughts were going through my mind as I was walking around the base and coming back around to where Raf and Miko were. They were whispering about something I couldn't quite make out so I walked up to the couch and the whispering stopped.

"Hey guys! What are you two whispering about?" I asked with an innocent smile and all I got was weird looks from the both of them.

Miko then became a little stiff, "We're not talking about anything! No secrets here!" She said a little nervously and Raf kept his head down like he was hiding something.

"Hey come on guys! You can tell me!" I said with a smile to make them relax a little bit because their behavior was making me feel uncomfortable. "Come on what's the big secret? Is it Miko trying to hide her grades from Bulkhead again?" I asked with a laugh and Miko's behavior shifted from nervous to a little more relaxed.

Miko just rolled her eyes, "No! My grades are awesome!" She said in her usual demeanor and crossed her arms.

"Solid C's?" I asked jokingly raising an eyebrow and that seemed to make Miko smile. If I can get them to relax more maybe they'll tell me.

"Damn straight!" Miko said with confidence that made me laugh because her lack of care for school makes is hilarious sometimes.

After laughing for a moment I became serious again, "Seriously guys what's up?" I asked but received nothing in response. "Come on guys its okay to tell me! I mean I can keep a secret about the bots so what your too scared to tell me shouldn't be a big deal. Besides no one is here! Arcee and Jack went to go get Pem, Optimus, Bulk, and 'Bee are on patrol, and Ratchet is in the back doing inventory. Nobody will know!" I said convincingly, but they wouldn't budge in the least. Although I noticed that Raf didn't speak not once since I got up here. "Raf? I haven't heard you talk in awhile? What's wrong?" I asked a little concern at his silence.

"Nothing's wrong." Raf said so low, that I almost missed it and I knew he was lying, but I couldn't get mad at him.

Very carefully I knelt down in front of him, "Raf are you sure nothing's wrong?" I asked in a motherly tone to be more gentle with him. He then nodded his head to confirm he was sure. "Hmm okay. Just checking." I said as I stood back up and gave Miko a look while turning to leave the couch when all of a sudden I hear Raf's voice again.

"Jordyn wait!" Raf said while grabbing my arm and I then turned around to give him my full attention. "Jack and Arcee ran into a con named Airachnid back in the woods. Both of them told us not to tell you! I'm sorry!" He said sympathetically and there was a measure of guilt in his voice as well.

"Raf?!" Miko said in shock at what just happened and Raf then bowed his head like when a dog did something wrong. "You weren't suppose to tell!" She said as she smacked her forehead and looked like she was about to panic. At that moment it took every fiber in my being not to explode with anger, but I held it in as I needed to calm these two down.

I then took a deep breath to compose myself, "Hey whoa guys! Cool it!" I said sternly as they both then stopped their panic attacks to look at me. "First of all I'm not mad at you two so stop freaking out please and second you mean to tell me that everyone knows about this except me?" I asked a little bit angry and hurt at the same time as they both nodded their heads. "Unbelievable!" I said, really angry right now, but trying not to show in front of Miko and Raf. Then I heard the rumble of a familiar engine echoing through tunnel leading to the base. I must've had a look on my face because Miko put a hand on my shoulder.

"Jordyn. Dude relax! Don't go all crazy!" Miko said, her voice pleading at this point in time.

I just sighed, "I'm not Miko. Trust me I'm gonna handle this as calmly and maturely as I can." I said in reassurance as Miko then sighed in relief. "But right now I need to go home and calm down." I said as Miko nodded her head in understanding as Arcee, Jack, and Pem finally rolled in.

"That was awesome! I need to come for rides more often! Oh hey Jordyn!" Pem said as she ran over to me and gave me a hug. I returned it to her as Jack and Arcee approached me and it took me most of my control not to yell.

"**Hey Jordyn!" **Jack and Arcee said happily as I just stood there silent, not even opening my mouth to greet them.

Jack then got a look of concern on his face, "Jordyn are you alright?" He asked worriedly, but I continued to be silent.

"Something wrong kiddo?" Arcee asked a little bit confused, but mostly concerned at my behavior.

I just took a deep breath before saying, "Raf can you please bridge me home." It wasn't a question, more like a plea to get me out of here before I explode.

Jack and Arcee were most definitely confused, **"Wait why? What's wrong?" **They both said in unison as Raf went over to the controls.

I then turned and walked down the steps past them to the bridge, but not before Jack grabbed my shoulder, "Jordyn talk to us! What did we do? Why do you want to leave?" He demanded as I tried to shrug off his hand, but failing.

"Tell us now Jordyn or your not leaving!" Arcee demanded and that's all it took for me to lose my patience.

"Because I don't want to be in the same place with people who don't trust me!" I said angrily, but I wasn't yelling because it's not my nature to. Jack and Arcee got a look of confusion so I elaborated. "You two kept a big secret from me and worst of all you told everyone else, but me and Pem and that pisses me off. Why? Why didn't you guys tell me about the con you came face to face with a couple days ago?" I said with anger in my voice, but then it turned into a desperate plea.

Pem then got a look of shock on her face, "Wait! You guys didn't tell her?! I thought she knew!" She said angrily she faced Jack and Arcee.

I was stunned at the recent news, "She knows?" I asked, stunned on the outside yet hurt on the inside. "Of course she knows. Everyone knows, but me." I said with a defeated sigh.

"Jordyn we-!" Jack tried to say to me, but I held up me hand to stop him because I didn't want to hear anything else.

"No Jack you don't have to. I understand. Apparently this is none of my business." I said, defeated as I turned my back away from to look at Raf. "Raf please." I asked as calmly as I could, the anger fading away to hurt as the Groundbridge opened.

I then started to walk towards as I heard Arcee speak, "Jordyn wait!" She said to me sadly as I turned around to face.

"Arcee don't. I just need time to myself please." I said to her as I turned back around to walk through the bridge home. Well I thought I was going home, instead I ended up in a place I've never seen before.

Unknown location:

I have no idea where I was except for the fact that this wasn't my house. It was some dark wooded area near some mountains and to me it seems like I'm in the middle of some horror movie. It surely was creepy and dark enough for it! Either Raf typed in the wrong coordinates or the Groundbridge malfunctioned, probably the second choice. I then got out my phone and attached my bluetooth to my ear so I could contact base to tell them.

"Uh hey Raf not to doubt your technical skills or anything, but this isn't my house." I said a little frustrated yet I kept watching all around me because I got this weird feeling like I was being watched.

"_Yeah I know Jordyn! The Groundbridge must've glitched! We're getting Ratchet right now to fix it. I'm sorry!" Raf said through the other side of then comm. a little worried if you ask me. _

"Hey easy it's alright! I trust you guys to fix it. And Raf? Why do you sound so worried?" I asked curiously at his strange behavior, but it wasn't Raf that answered.

"_Jordyn are you okay? Can you describe where you're at?" Arcee asked sounding very uncharacteristically scared at the moment. _

I was starting to get concerned yet confused, " Yes I'm fine. Umm I'm in what looks like woods with tall trees and mountains in the distance. Oh and it looks like some trees got mowed down by something and I'm standing next to a giant hole. Why?" I asked still a little bit confused at her question and at my surroundings.

"_Oh no!" I heard Jack say over the comm. in a grave tone that worried me a lot. _

I was now starting to freak out a little, "What's wrong?" I asked but received silence as my answer. "Guys? Hello?! Can't read your minds! What's wrong?" I asked now yelling a little to get their attention. I then heard another voice belonging to none other than Ratchet.

"_What's going on here?" Ratchet asked, no doubt to Raf, as I heard him running into the main room. _

"_The Groundbridge glitched while I was trying to send Jordyn home! It sent her here instead!" Raf said and I have no doubt he's point to my coordinates right now. _

"_By the Allspark! We need to get the Groundbridge fixed and get Jordyn out of there now!" Ratchet said in a panic and I'm starting to panic myself. _

"_Jordyn you need to stay right where you are! Don't go wandering off!" Arcee demanded in that scared tone again. _

I was just plain confused now, "Why would I wander off? Arcee what's going on?" I asked a little terrified now, but then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "I'm in the same place that you guys were in two days ago huh? Arcee, Jack am I right?" I asked now looking all around me, the feeling I had before now doubling.

"_Yes Jordyn you are!" Pem answered for Jack and Arcee, she sounded like she was about to panic._

"_Which is why you are to stay where you are! Don't move!" Arcee said trying to stay calm, but a part of her voice sounded terrified. _

"I'm not going anywhere Arcee! Besides if Airachnid was going to show up wouldn't she already?" I asked now a bit curiously, but before anyone could answer me I heard a voice to my right.

"Normally I would, but listening to all of you panic is quite entertaining." The voice said with a laugh and came out of the shadows. The figure standing a few yards away from me looked like a giant black and purple metal spider with purple eyes and a malicious smile. The con none other than Airachnid spoke again, "It seems like Arcee lost another one of her pets. Tsk tsk she really needs to consider working alone it's so much easier." She said while staring at me like I was some sort of prize to her.

"_Like hell I would Airachnid!" Arcee said with venom in her voice, I forgot that I still had the comm. on. _

"Arcee should really watch her language! Well if she's listening there's something I would like to tell her…I have another head to add to my collection." Airachnid said sadistically as she then started to advance towards me slowly. Collection? What the hell?

"_Jordyn RUN!" Arcee and Jack screamed in unison and lets just say they didn't need to tell me twice._

I then took off my left at the fastest speed I've ever ran. I turned to look behind me and she was trailing me with a sadistic smile on her face. Now I fully understand why Jack and Arcee looked so freaked out when they came home the other day. She is scary as hell! Not to mention she is chasing me like I'm prey! Is this what happened to them the other day? Most likely since it looks like Jack had been running for his life and here I am doing the same thing. She probably thinks it's going to be easy to catch me…I going make it anything but that. She is going to learn that you don't go and mess with my family and get away with it by making myself the hardest thing she will ever have to chase. So bring it on bitch! Wow I'm starting to sound like Miko, but at this time I didn't care. I had to focus where I was running because this forest is like a maze. Not to mention the mosquitoes were biting me everywhere! Great now I have two different bugs after me! My thoughts are then interrupted by Airachnid speaking.

"Oh Jordyn watch out for that hole coming up in front of you!" Airachnid said in a voice that makes me want to willingly listen to Sierra's chatter. A hole? What does she mean? Then I saw what she meant…literally a giant hole.

"Oh thanks for the tip Airachnid your sweet! Did you give my brother the same warning?" I asked sarcastically as I started to climb down the large hole.

I heard her laugh as I made my way back up and running again, "Oh you mean Jack? No, but it was quite entertaining to watch him almost fall in." Airachnid said as I heard her jump over.

"_I hate that hole! Jordyn just hang in there a little bit longer! The bridge is almost fixed!" Jack said in a voice that sounded terrified to me, but he was cheering me on anyways. _

With that said I kept running faster and faster hoping to lose her soon, but I knew that was an impossibility. I just have to keep delaying her until help arrives and I have no doubt that Arcee will be the first one through that bridge. Airachnid did something to traumatize her and I'm bound'n determined to find out what! Until then I have to keep running and running in different directions to hopefully confuse her or even better lose her. I turned my head around only to see something flying at me. I duck just in time to avoid what it looks like some spider web looking stuff. She shoots spider webs? Which doesn't surprise me, but still is really creepy! She then shoots another and I have to do a mid air split to avoid it. Thank goodness for all the years I've been in gymnastics! I kept dodging her webs as best I could and I've had a couple close calls. Will this ever end? All of my bravado is nearly gone and its been too quiet for my liking. I turn my head to see if she was back there, she wasn't. Did I lose her? Although there was a slight chance I could lose her, I didn't take the chance in stopping any longer. As I turned my head forward to run again, my face smacked into something hard and I fell flat on my back, my nose throbbing and bleeding. I then looked up to see what I hit, it was a giant black branch. Wait branches aren't black! I then tried to get up, but then four more legs pinned me down cutting my left leg and right arm. Now I'm in some serious pain, but never showed it as I saw Airachnid's face come close to mine.

"Oh I bet that hurt didn't it?" Airachnid said with a smile as she looked at my nose and my arm and leg.

"_Jordyn! What is going on?" I heard everyone shout over the comm. and that's when I shut it off by banging my ear against the ground. If she was going to, well you know, I didn't want anyone else having a front row seat. _

"I'm actually surprised! You humans are a lot tougher than you look! You haven't cried out in pain once!" Airachnid said a little bit intrigued and that pissed me off.

I just gave her a glare, "I would never give you that satisfaction!" I said with venom in my voice that matched Arcee's earlier.

"Oh look what I have here! A miniature Arcee!" Airachnid laughed slightly, but then her sadistic look came back. "Although she learned the hard way for her uncooperativeness." She said and I was about to question what she meant, but it was too late as I felt something drag across the bottom of my left eye, her so called clawed fingers. "How does that feel Jordyn?" She asked curiously, knowing full well that it hurt me.

I wanted to lash out in pain as I felt the sting coming from the bottom of my eye, but I never did. I'm really starting to regret ever yelling at Arcee and Jack. They were only protecting me and I didn't see it. How could have been so stupid? Well I'm human and that's not exactly a good thing right now, but that doesn't stop me from fighting back in anyway that I can even if I can't move.

Airachnid then got an irritated look on her face, "Well this is getting boring. Hmm its no fun when there's no reaction." She then sounded a little bored, but sharpened her finger like claws. "Oh it would've been nice for Arcee to witnesses this. Oh well can't get everything you want." She said with a sigh, but the smile returned as I knew what was coming next and braced for it. Although everything changed when the sound of a blaster firing up filled my ears.

"Do it Airachnid and you will deeply regret it!" A voice came out that belonged to none other than Arcee. I couldn't be more happy to see her, but I wasn't out of the ball park yet.

"Oh Arcee you decided to show up! Good I didn't want you to miss the show!" Airachnid said with a malicious smile, no doubt trying to get a rise out of her.

By the upside down angle I was looking at, Arcee looked really pissed now, "If you so much as-!" Her threat was then interrupted by Airachnid's laugh and I clawed into the ground grabbing a handful of dirt in anger.

"Hurt her? Tell me Arcee doesn't this look familiar?" Airachnid asked while grabbing me leaving one of my arms free and held me up to face Arcee. What does she mean by familiar?

Arcee's face then dropped, "Jordyn? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" She then yelled in shock as Airachnid smiled, knowing she broke Arcee in that one moment.

"Arcee I'm fine! Don't let her get to you!" I begged even though I ached all over from head to toe and Airachnid having me in her grasp didn't help any. Arcee stood there stunned despite my words trying to reassure her.

Airachnid just laughed, "It amazes me how you humans don't give up even when it's pointless!" She said while shooting a web at the stunned Arcee, pinning her arms to a nearby boulder.

"Arcee!" I shouted and tried to reach her, but I was grasped to tight to even move a muscle.

Airachnid then got up close to Arcee's face, "Hmm aren't you in a familiar position? Your human is defenseless while your pinned to a rock again!" She said while Arcee was struggling to free her arms. "Although Jack did have a chance to run, Jordyn here doesn't!" She said enjoying watching Arcee struggle more and more at her words.

Arcee the turned to look at me with fear in her eyes and that just set me off. Airachnid then looked bored at watching Arcee struggle, she then turned to face me. Big mistake! As soon as she turned, I threw the dirt I had picked up earlier directly into her eyes. Airachnid screeched in pain, dropping me to rub her now dirt covered eyes. Surprisingly I landed without injuring myself further and got to my feet as quickly as I could.

"Wanna bet!" I said remembering the last words she said before I threw the dirt and I can tell now she was pissed.

Airachnid hissed in anger, "I'll kill you for that vermin!" She said while continuing to rub her eyes in pain and annoyance.

"Your not going to do anything!" Arcee shouted as she kicked Airachnid across the forest floor.

The only time I've ever seen Arcee fight this way was when I first saw her. She was fighting out of anger like when she lost Cliffjumper, only this time her judgment was a lot less clouded. I kept hearing more clashes going deeper into the forest and I followed at a safe distance just to make sure she was okay. Arcee was getting all the hits in while Airachnid kept stumbling back each time. While watching the fight I noticed that they were getting closer and closer to that huge hole I had to climb down earlier. If they don't watch it, both of them will go into that hole. I was about to go warn Arcee when I stepped on something sticky that almost made me fall again. I looked down to see what it was…Airachnid's webbing.

"Ugh sticky piece of crap!" I said to myself in annoyance because this crap was hard to get off my shoe. "Get off! How does Arcee even get this stuff off? It could stop a tornado in it's tracks." I said finally peeling it off my shoe, when an idea popped in my head. "Maybe not a tornado, but how about a giant spider!" I said to myself in excitement, but then I kept think how in the world I would lure her into. "Ugh there's no way I could ever trick her into it!" I said in frustration as I forgot how far I was walking when I almost fell into the giant hole again. "Damn hole! Wait the hole! That's it!" I said finally figuring out a way to trick her.

I stuck the webbing on the ground next to the hole and covered it with dirt to disguise it and if I'm lucky, she'll trip and fall in the hole! Now all I need is bait! A loud bang in the distance caught my attention as I saw Airachnid got the upper hand. I then put my plan in motion as I ran over to them to get Airachnid's attention. Unfortunately I have to be the bait in order for my plan to have a shot. Airachnid had Arcee pinned down about to finish her and that's when I made my move.

"Hey leave her alone! If you want me come get me!" I shouted convincingly and surprisingly it worked as Airachnid towards me to follow.

"Jordyn don't!" Arcee yelled trying to get up and help me, but she needed to stay back if my plan was to work.

I then raced forward towards the hole as Airachnid wasted no time chasing. She was definitely still pissed from me throwing dirt in her eyes. As soon as I got close to the trap, I jumped over the webbing and in no time Airachnid caught up with me. I just stood pretending to be confused and miraculously she bought it.

"No where to run! Good you'll be easier to catch!" Airachnid said with a malicious smile as she advanced, stepping onto the webbing. I then jumped to the side to move out of her reach and she tried to move to but couldn't as she was stuck. "What the?" She said in confusion as she tried to move and I just smiled because my plan worked…well partially.

"Hmm and I thought duct tape was sticky!" I said with a laugh as I was literally watching a spider stuck in it's own web.

Airachnid then glared at me in rage, "Why you little!" Just as she said that, Arcee came running and with one powerful kick, knocked Airachnid in the hole.

"Nice kick!" I said while looking at Arcee, but before she could respond, there was a drilling noise. Airachnid was tunneling her way out of here while Arcee shot at her, but she got away.

Arcee then sighed in annoyance, "Not again!" She said as if she knew this would happen again.

"We'll find her again! Don't worry she can't go far!" I said in reassurance as I tried to wipe away the blood from my nose and under my eye.

Arcee then took one good look at my action and immediately put her fingers to the side of her head, "Ratchet I need an immediate Groundbridge." She said with urgency as she picked me very gently despite my protests.

"Arcee I can walk! There's no need to carry me!" I said convincingly, but as usual Arcee didn't listen and ignored me as she carried me right through the Groundbridge back to base.

Autobot Base:

We didn't even have a chance to make it two feet into the base before everyone swarmed us. Optimus, Bulk, and Bee made it back to base during my little adventure in the forest. Arcee finally put me down after she considered it safe to and when everyone took one look at me, well let's just say they freaked out a little.

"Jordyn are you okay?" Jack asked in concern as he ran right over to me giving me a hug and letting me go as I groaned a little bit.

Raf then ran over to me with tears in his eyes, "Jordyn I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" He said on the verge of a brake down.

I just bent down, despite the pain, to give him a hug, "Hey Raf calm down! You don't have to apologize! It's my fault not yours! Besides I'm fine. Its nothing serious!" I said in reassurance as I released him and stood up.

"Nothing serious? I beg to differ Jordyn!" Pem disagreed as she came over next to me with a worried look on her face.

"Pem's right! Dude have you even taken a look at yourself lately?" Miko asked giving me a look as she pointed at me.

I then gave her a strange look, "Umm no." I said flat out as I recalled that I didn't have time to exactly as I was being chased by a giant, sadistic spider. Although I didn't say that out loud.

"Then allow me to show you." Ratchet said as he brought out his blade and put it in front of me like a mirror.

I have to say, I'm definitely a sight! I had dried blood all over my face from the cut under my eye and from hitting my nose. The cut under my eye looked about an inch and a half long and my nose was swollen. Then I saw a hole ripped on my left pant leg with blood covering it and another hole on my right sleeve with dried blood that dripped all the way down to my hand. Okay now I could see why everyone was concerned because it looked like I got ran over by a truck.

I just turned away, "Okay I can see why it's serious, but trust me I look worse than I feel." I said hopefully to calm them down and it did a little well except for Arcee.

"It would still be wise if you were looked over Jordyn." Optimus advised his facial expression calm, but his eyes had a mixture of emotions I couldn't even begin to name.

"Of course." I said while nodding my head as I made my way to med bay to be looked over with Jack, Pem, Miko, Raf and Arcee in tow.

I spent the next few hours in med bay with Ratchet and Pem checking over my injuries. First they made me go clean up the blood off me and change into different clothes. Then Ratchet took a scan of me to make sure that my injuries weren't life threatening and like I predicted they weren't. My nose was only bruised not broken thank goodness and the cuts I had weren't too deep, but the cut below my eye would most likely leave a scar. During this time period, from a distance, Arcee watched me with concern every time I would wince and noting all the injuries I had. Never in my life have I felt this self conscious until now when Arcee kept watching me as I was being taken care of and I was grateful when I was all bandaged up. After I everything was calm, everyone was sent home except for me because they wanted me to stay the night for observation and keep me from school the next day. Once Arcee came back from dropping Jack and Pem off, she told me that I would be staying in her room and I could tell there would be no arguments. Arcee hasn't spoken a word to me since we left the forest and the silence became too much for me.

"Arcee please talk to me. You haven't since we left the forest and your watching me like a hawk." I said once I got comfortable on the makeshift bed, awaiting her response.

Arcee just sighed, "Sorry I'm just thinking is all." She said sympathetically and I could tell she was still upset about what happened.

"Arcee I know your upset about what happened out there and I'm sorry you had to see me that way. If I wouldn't have let my teenage emotions get the best of me, none of this would've happened." I said while looking down at my feet, ashamed at letting this happened.

Arcee just shook her head, "No you don't need to apologize. I'm the one that should've told you! I don't blame you for not trusting me and if I would have told you in the first place you wouldn't be hurt right now! I let Airachnid get to you and I will never forgive myself for that! You were so brave out there like Jack was earlier and Jordyn I'm sorry I wasn't! I'm sorry I didn't protect you this time." Arcee said as she hung her head in shame, sadness, and anger. I've never seen her like this and frankly I don't like seeing her this way.

I then got up and sat next to her, "Hey Arcee it's alright! Quit kicking yourself about it! Yes Airachnid hurt me and yes I will be sore for awhile, but I'm still here! You did protect me and you are brave Arcee! I saw how you faced Airachnid with fear in your eyes, but fought her anyways! To me that's brave and that will never change." I said with a smile, while rubbing Arcee's forearm in comfort. "Besides I've been known to be a minature version of you so by calling me brave your calling yourself that too!" I said while Arcee looked at me and smiled.

Arcee then gave me a hug, "Good point Jordyn! Thank you!" She said gratefully, but released me when she heard me yawn. "I think it's time for you to go to sleep." She said while pickinng me up and placing me back on the makeshift bed.

"Goodnight Arcee." I said sleepily as she pulled the covers over me, the weight of today lulling me to sleep.

"Goodnight partner…junior partner. "Arcee said as I saw her go into recharge and I was in shock at what she just called me.

She just called me her junior partner! Something I though she would never call me ever since what happened with Cliffjumper. Now I definitely was wrong earlier when I thought she didn't trust me because if she didn't, she wouldn't consider me her partner.

**Well there you go another chapter down! I added a lot of things to this chapter because well I sometimes get a little too excited when writing. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm gonna update Side Stories next so check that out please! In the next chapter of this story, the Autobots have to deal with a deadly disease from the past that has infected Optimus. What lengths will they go in order to find a cure? Thank you everyone for the views, favs, and follows! You guys are awesome! So until next chapter…see you later! **


End file.
